


Diddle

by ALLITBB



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 61,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALLITBB/pseuds/ALLITBB
Summary: So. This is a series of one shots. Let me be clear. There are some heavy angst ones in here. Some are AU. Most of my angst will put Chloe as the bad guy. I highly suggest you skip those if you don't like that. This is also posted on FF. A few are prompts from others.It is explicit because there is some smut but most of them don't have any. But there is plenty of cursing lol





	1. Knuckle deep

**Author's Note:**

> This one is set at the end of PP1. It's pretty dorky but wrote it anyways lol. Sorry for any mistakes. I don't have a proof reader and I get excited lol. You can find me on tumblr for some shorter stuff. Just got back on there so it's pretty bare right now. Find me at allitbb

"Aubrey, you can't just ask her if she has a dick. I'm sure it was a joke. Also, I'm pretty sure i would've seen it in the shower." Chloe said as she blocked Aubrey from leaving her room.

The Bellas were celebrating their ICCA win back at Aubrey and Chloe's hotel suite. Chloe's parents sprung for the extra cost since it was her last year. Aubrey was a little drunk and started ranting to Chloe about Beca's dick comment when she first joined the Bellas. Chloe had to drag Aubrey to her room in the suite to keep the rest of the girls from hearing.

"Chloe, why would someone just say that though? 'That's my dick.' Why would she say that?"

"Well. Probably because you were being a huge ass to her and she wanted to fluster you. And considering that she said it months ago and you're still thinking about it, I'd say she succeeded. You're being a bit ridiculous right now. We're supposed to be celebrating, but instead I'm in here trying to keep you from showing your ass."

Aubrey scoffed. "Fine, I won't say anything. Let's go. Drink. Be merry. Blah blah blah. Whatever."

"Wow, you are something else when you drink. I'm not sure if I'm happy I've never been around you drunk before or if I'm very very sad." Chloe chuckled as she let Aubrey pass her and go out the door. She laughed even more when Aubrey huffed and plopped down on the couch when they reached the living room.

"Hey, Cap! Where you been?" Stacie asked as she gracefully sat down next to Aubrey. "And what has you all huffy? I would've bet anything that you'd be super happy right now."

Aubrey huffed and turned towards Stacie. "Does Beca have a dick?"

Everyone stopped in their tracks. The music somehow shut off as well (Lilly). Everyone was gaping at Aubrey, including Beca who was turning red in the neck. For some reason her blushes never reach her cheeks. Stacie, after a few awkward seconds and composing herself, barked out a laugh. "What?! Why the hell would you ask me? Wait, no, I get why. But why the hell would you think that?"

Chloe forced out an awkward laugh. "Oh. Ha. Good one, Aubrey. You're a real riot. Woo! Shots!"

Everyone slowly started going back to the party. The music came back on. Stacie was still staring at Aubrey. "Wait. You're serious. You really think Beca has a dick don't you?"

"Well. I mean. No. Well. Yes. I don't know." Aubrey threw her head into the cushion of the couch.

"Ok, can we please stop talking about this?! Please?!" Chloe fumed, tapping her foot in front of Aubrey.

"What is your deal, Chlo? Why are you getting so mad? Beca heard and she's not even mad." Aubrey slurred out.

Stacie shoved another another shot in Aubrey's hand. She was loving this side of her, and honestly, she was kind of curious too as to why Chloe was getting so defensive. She wasn't going to ask, but she'd help Aubrey do it.

"Nothing!" Chloe defended. "I have no deal. I just, well, you're being rude."

Beca walked up to Chloe and grabbed her shoulder. "Chlo, can I talk to you for a minute? Like. Alone."

Chloe nodded and walked to her room with Beca trailing behind her. As soon as Beca was through the threshold, she slammed the door. "What the fuck was that? Why the hell is Aubrey all of a sudden interested in my anatomy?"

Chloe sighed and fell back on her bed. "Literally because of the dick comment you made when she said you had a toner for Jesse."

"What?! Seriously? That was months ago! And also, super dumb. If she can't see that Jesse is like super fucking gay, then I am going to have to start questioning her intelligence."

"And you kissing him didn't-." Chloe's head snapped to look at Beca. "Wait, what? Jesse's gay? But. But you kissed him. Like full on cheesy rom com kissed him."

"Yeah! Because a couple of the trebles are huge homophobes and started suspecting him. Jesus, Chloe, I told you I liked you two fucking weeks ago! At the same time I told you that Jesse was fucking gay! Does seriously no one listen to me? Like ever? When I talk does everyone just hear buzzing sounds?"

Chloe gaped at Beca before snapping out of her daze. "You told me you liked me? When?"

"You really don't remember?"

"No, Beca, I'm pretty sure I'd remember you telling me that you're into me. So I'm quite sure it didn't happen."

"Treble party two weeks ago? We snuck into their basement to hide dead fish? You pulled the fish out with your bare hands and then tried to touch my face. I said 'you're very pretty and I'm super into you, but if you touch me before washing your hands I'll have to rip out those beautiful eyeballs of yours.' Ring any bells? Then you mentioned something about Jesse wouldn't like you touching me and I said 'please, that boy is gayer than both Ellen's combined.' And you said something about me using lesbians to describe a gay man and the banter just continued until we got back to my dorm."

Chloe was laughing hysterically at this point.

"What?! What's so funny, Beale?"

"Seriously Becs? That's your way of telling someone you like them?"

"Seriously? That's what you want to say to me right now?" Beca huffed and turned around to leave.

"Wait, Beca. Just. Just wait." Chloe watched as Beca turned around with her head downcast. "Is that why you've been avoiding me?"

"I mean. I get it Chlo, no worries. I just needed some time to lick my wounds, ya know? It's not the first time I've fallen for someone who didn't feel the same way. And I'm sure it won't be the last. I tend to reach way beyond myself." Beca still hasn't looked up. "I get it, but I don't want to lose you as a friend. I mean, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be able to call those weirdos out there my family. So, let's just go back out there and drink the night away and celebrate our victory."

Beca turned back around and grabbed the door handle. As soon as she went to turn the knob she felt a hand on her shoulder. She screwed her eyes shut as tight as she could to keep the tears away. "Seriously, Chlo. Let's just go."

"No." Chloe spun Beca around and pulled her chin up. "Look at me Beca." She watched as Becas opened her eyes and felt weak at what she saw in them. "I honestly had no idea you were into me. You're pretty terrible at flirting, you know that?" She let a small smile from on her lips as she saw a spark of hope rise in Beca's eyes. She leaned in and ghosted her lips over Beca's. She didn't want to push too far, scared she might run Beca off. Turns out, she didn't have to worry about that. She felt Beca push into her and deepen the kiss. She went weak in the knees when she felt Beca's fingers dig into her hips.

XXXXXX

"They've been in there a while. You think Beca is ok?" Stacie asked as she pulled away from the deep kiss Aubrey had her in.

"Seriously? That's what you're thinking about right now?" Aubrey panted.

"Hey! I'm not all hormones you know!" Stacie huffed. "I'm just going to check on them real quick."

Stacie got up and walked to Chloe's door and stuck her head in. "Hey yo-" Stacie's eyes bugged out of her head. She quickly shut the door and turned back around. When she got back to the couch and plopped down she smiled at Aubrey. "Well. You were wrong. Beca most definitely does NOT have a penis."

"What? How do you know?" A clearly confused Aubrey slurred out.

"Well, Chloe being knuckle deep inside her right now I'd say is a pretty good indication."

Aubrey choked on her drink. After clearing her throat she laughed. "Well. Guess now we know why she was being so defensive. Damn alt girl better not hurt her."

"Oh please, Bre. Beca worships the ground Chloe walks on. If anyone is going to get hurt, it'll be Beca. And then I'll have to hurt Chloe, so let's just hope that doesn't happen. I'm kind of fond of the ginger."


	2. Vamp A!U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is a super short vampire AU. It really is unresolved and it just is. I dont have a plot thought out to continue it but I liked it. Here ya go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are helpful!

The cold of night always brought Beca comfort. The chill from the wind sent delightful shivers down her spine as she looked at the bright moon above her through finger like branches. Dark dead trees of winter reaching out over the walking trail, leaving a sense of foreboding in the gut of anyone's stomach stupid enough to walk these paths alone this late at night. Anyone that isn't Beca, of course.

She inhaled deeply, searching for that familiar scent. The scent that would fill her cold veins full of adrenaline. She couldn't risk hunting close to town. The villagers get restless when bodies start piling up.

She walked further into the darkness, waiting for the wind to pick up again. As she neared a fork in the path, that familiar scent hit her. She followed her instincts, as she had for the last millenia, straight to the to the source of her craving. She slowed as she heard leaves rustling just off the path. As she approached she saw a man holding a woman against a tree, hiking up her skirt. She almost felt bad for what she was about to do. Killing someone in the middle of sex just seemed even more evil than she already was, but then she noticed the man's hand over the woman's mouth. She looked straight into piercing blue eyes that had tears falling from them.

Beca caught the exact moment that the blue eyed woman actually noticed her. Hope seemed to spread across her face and her eyes widened. She heard the woman trying to ask for help through the man's hand. Beca sighed. Every time someone is in a situation like this, they always think I can save them. It's just ridiculous how many times I've actually came across shit like this. Beca decided to go ahead and stop this girl from going through even more shit than she was about to put her through.

Beca cleared her throat. "Um. Excuse me."

The man dropped his hand from the woman's mouth and put in on her throat. He spun around to glare at Beca as he choked the poor woman. "Well, well, well. Looks like someone else wants to party too. Hey Red, you down for a threeway?" He asked as he looked back at the woman in his grip.

"Actually." Beca said. "I was hoping I could get my mouth on you. I'm not one for sharing though."

"Oh yeah?" He smirked at her.

"Yeah." Ok. I'm done playing.

In a flash, the man was thrown into a tree about 10 feet away. The crack that came from it could be heard for miles. Beca heard a sob release from the woman in front of her. The next moment she was in front of the limp body of the man. She pulled him up by the collar of his shirt and sunk her fangs into the skin of his neck like it was butter. She felt his jugular slice open and sucked the only piece of heaven she has ever found into her mouth. She felt the blood warming her cold, dead, veins. As the blood slowed, she let the man drop back to the ground. She turned and looked right into those blue eyes again.

The next second, she was kneeling in front of the sobbing, terrified woman. Well. She's awfully pretty. Even with tears streaks on her cheeks. "Look. I don't want to get your hopes up. I'm probably going to kill you. But. Since you've already been through some shit tonight, I'll let you try and convince me not to. Why should I not rip your throat out?"

The woman sobbed. "I d-don't know. I. I'm not anybody. I don't know what to say except that I want to live."

The woman's voice sent chills down Beca's spine. She knew she'd crave to hear it again for the next hundred years if she killed her now. "Well then, you have two choices…?"

"Chloe. Chloe Beale." The woman let out in a shaky voice.

"Ok. Then you have two choices, Chloe Beale. You die tonight with my teeth in your throat and then I leave you here to rot. Or. You die tonight with my teeth in your throat, and you wake up tomorrow night looking for a throat of your own to sink your teeth into."

"I. I. I don't want either of those! Why can't You just leave me? I won't tell anyone. I mean why would I? You saved me."

Beca sighed. "That's what they all say. I apologize that you don't like your choices, but that's what they are. I can't take any chances. Pick your poison." Beca stared into those bright blue eyes letting herself feel a sliver of hope that she would choose to be like her. It'd be nice to have some company for a while. At least until she realizes what a monster I've turned her into and tries to kill me in my sleep.


	3. Can't help who you love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Ok. So this is one of those angsty ones I was talking about. Trust me when I say that if you really don't like Chloe being the bad guy, you won't like this. Don't say I didn't warn you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are helpful

"Just fucking tell her, Beca! Jesus! You've been pining over her since our freshman year. You've seriously gotta sack up ,dude!" Stacie fumed as she watched Beca sulk. Beca decided not to stay in her hotel room with Chloe, and instead went to Stacie's room.

Beca had watched Chloe kiss Chicago and definitely had to lick her wounds for a bit before being around her best friend again.

Beca snapped her head towards Stacie and glared at her. "Do you really think I'm that much of a coward? Seriously? Do you really think she doesn't know? I have told her. Twice actually."

Stacie furrowed her brows. "What? When?" Disbelief clearly lacing her words.

"Well. First time was my freshman year. After we all sang in the pool after the puke angel incident."

"Huh? But you kissed Jesse. Hell you got with Jesse."

"Yeah. That was because I told her and she shot me down flat. Said she didn't see me that way and that she cared for me as a friend. I was hurt and I was already being accused of messing around with him anyways so I said 'fuck it.' I stayed with him because it was easy. We both knew it wasn't going to last forever. Hell, I'm surprised we made it all through college."

Stacie softened. "Shit. I'm sorry Becs. I didn't know. When was the second time?"

"Um. Before my show tonight actually. I told her not to answer until after. I told her I needed to be able to make it through the show with just a little bit of hope. Then. Well. I found her with Chicago. I have my answer. Message received."

Stacie sat on the bed and placed her hand on Beca's shoulder. "It's kind of fucked up if you ask me."

"What is?" Beca asked with her brows furrowed.

"Well. The way she acts around you. We all thought she liked you. She flirts with you constantly. Fat Amy told me about how Chloe insisted on Amy taking the bed in your apartment. I even heard what she said to you at the retreat. About experimenting. That was such an obvious come on. I thought you were just too stunted to tell her. But. The fact that she knows you're into her, and knows that she doesn't feel the same, and still flirts with you. Is seriously messed up."

"Trust me. I know." Beca puts her head in her hands and starts to cry.

"So. Then why do you stay, Beca? Why put yourself through that?"

Beca chuckled humorlessly. "Because I love her. I have woven my life around her. I moved with her to New York. I was supposed to be in LA. But when she said she was going to New York, I didn't even hesitate to follow her. I'd drop everything for her. But. I've been wasting so much time. The fucked up part is that I can't even blame her for it. I did this to myself. She told me how she felt, I just told myself that I didn't care. As long as I had her in my life, I would be happy. I don't want to lose her as a friend, but I honestly don't think I can do it anymore. Maybe this Khaled thing is what I need. Just up and go. Get out of there before she can change my mind again."

"What do you mean 'again'?"

"This isn't my first epiphany, Stace. I've tried to leave before. Tried to walk away. But then she does something that keeps me in place. Gives me a little bit of hope that maybe she's just scared. I let her fool me every time. It's a vicious fucking cycle." Beca plops back onto the bed with her eyes closed.

Stacie was in shock. Beca wasn't the coward everyone thought she was about this whole Chloe thing. Hell, even Aubrey thought that Chloe liked Beca and that Beca was too dumb to see it or too scared to make the move. "Maybe you should just leave from here. Don't give her the opportunity to convince you to stay. Just leave tonight, before everyone else. Get back to your apartment and grab your shit and go. I'm sure that Theo guy could help you with arrangements considering you're a signed artist now."

"Stace. I haven't actually made any money. Like. I'm still broke"

"Oh. Right. Yeah." Stacie sighed. As Stacie was about to pull Beca into a hug, there was a knock on her door. Stacie pulled the door open and glared at the woman in front of her. "Can I help you?"

"Whoa!" Chloe put her hands up in defense. "What's with the hostility, Stace? I was just wondering if you've seen Beca? I haven't seen her since the performance and she's not in our room."

Stacie panicked a little. She wasn't sure if she should lie or not. Before she had to choose, Beca spoke up.

"Yeah, Chlo, I'm here."

Chloe perked up and pushed passed Stacie. Stacie scoffed at her and slammed the door. She glared at the red head as Chloe pulled Beca in to a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Becs! You were awesome." Chloe pecked Beca on the cheek.

"Please don't do that." Beca said as she pulled away from Chloe and stood up. She was trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Do what?" Chloe asked. Stacie was astounded by how the confusion on Chloe's face looked real.

"Don't come in here and pretend like you aren't about to rip my heart out." Beca whispered as she stared at the wall in front of her. She couldn't look at Chloe. She didn't want to see the rejection in her eyes. Her heart couldn't take it anymore. Chloe was the one person Beca loved most. It was like a sick joke. Beca closed herself off intentionally from people. It was easier that way. If she didn't care then she couldn't be hurt. As fate would have it, the one person she had no choice in falling for was the one person who couldn't love her back. Not how she wanted her to anyway.

Chloe sighed. "Beca, can we please not do this now? I just wanted to congratulate you on tonight. I thought you were over this. It's been years. I thought we were friends."

Stacie had been standing by. It was like both girls had forgotten she was there, but she couldn't just stand by anymore. She scoffed. "Ok. I have to say something. This is fucking ridiculous."

"Stace, don't. I appreciate it. Really, I do, but I can handle it." Beca said, looking at the floor.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have to. This is seriously fucked up."

"What's fucked up?" Chloe asked looking between both girls. "What am I missing?"

Stacie took a step towards Chloe with her fists clenched but Beca got in front of her and held her back.

"Don't Stacie, you know you'll regret it. Just." Beca finally turned and looked at Chloe. "Could you leave? Please?"

Chloe scoffed. "Are you serious right now?" Beca nodded and Chloe huffed and shot up from the bed and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

Beca turned back to Stacie. "Could you help me? I don't want to go back to my room and get my stuff. I know she'll be waiting for me there. Could you get it for me. I'm going to change my flight to tonight and leave after I talk to Khaled. Maybe they can give me an advance or something. I'm not actually sure where they will want me to live, but no matter what I can't stay in that apartment."

Stacie nodded. "Yeah. Want me to tell the girls anything? Chloe?"

"Yeah. Um. I don't want you to tell them everything I told you. I don't want the girls grilling Chloe. Let the girls know that I'm fine and that I don't want to talk about it. Let them know that I am so thankful that they got up on stage with me tonight and I'll reach out to them soon. As for Chloe. I don't have anything left to say that I haven't said before. Maybe, if she asks, just explain to her that I can't get over her if I'm always around her. Let her know that I don't hate her, I just can't be there for her anymore."

Stacie sighed. Even after everything, Beca was still trying to protect Chloe. "You, Beca Mitchell, are far more chivalrous than I ever imagined. I'll let them know." Stacie pulled Beca into a hug, got Beca's room key from her, and left.

Beca sighed and plopped back down on the bed, pulling out her phone to call Theo.

XXXXXX

Stacie finally got to Beca and Chloe's room, and sure enough Chloe was standing there staring out the hotel window. Stacie rolled her eyes and let the door shut.

"Becs I-" Chloe turned around and realized it was Stacie. "Oh. Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Getting Beca's things for her."

"And why does Beca need her things?" Chloe asked as she watched Stacie packing up what little Beca had gotten out of her suitcases.

"Because she's leaving."

"What do you mean she's leaving. We aren't scheduled to head back for three more days."

Stacie rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Chloe? Do you really expect her to stick around?"

"What? Because I won't let her into my pants? She's my best friend. She's just going to leave because I don't want to sleep with her?"

Stacie scoffed and stared Chloe down. "You seriously need to get over yourself. I don't know what your deal is, but you know damn well that Beca is in love with you. It is so much more than just sex to her. She doesn't want your body. She wants your heart and soul. She wants to cherish and protect them. But as you said. She is your best friend, so she has respected you and has stuck by you even when it kills her. But you, Chloe Beale, have not been her best friend. You've known this whole time that she's into you and that you didn't return those feelings. And that is fine. But what's not fine is you continuously flirting with her."

Chloe scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I do not flirt with her."

Stacie laughed. "Oh my god, you have got to be shiting me. All you've done since meeting that girl is flirt with her. You touch her constantly, you hug her all the fucking time, you hold her hand, you kiss her cheek, you wink at her and make sexual innuendos to her. Like what the fuck do you think flirting is?"

"I-" Chloe was about to deny it. Say it was just her personality, but she knew it wasn't true. Hell, not that long ago she had grabbed Beca's boobs. "Ugh." Chloe plopped down on her bed. "Fine. Yes. I flirt with Beca."

"But why? Why flirt with her when you know that she's into you and that you're not into her? You're stringing her along and you know it! I really don't understand. It's not like you don't like girls. We all know you've hooked up with plenty. And it's not like Beca isn't attractive, because hello, have you seen her?"

"Because she makes me feel good!" Chloe screamed.

"And there it is. I fucking knew it!" Stacie was fuming. Chloe has been using Beca as her own personal ego boost.

"I love her, okay? Just not the way she wants me to. And I know it's wrong. I know I've been a bitch. But I can't stop myself. Every time I feel her pulling away, I have to find a way to bring her back. It's like a fucking drug. Someone constantly there making you feel loved. Making you feel beautiful. Making you feel important. How do you let that go? I know I'm selfish, but I crave her, Stace. Just not the way she wants me to. And I wish I did. God, I wish I did. It would make everything so much better. I could finally make my best friend happy. I could do for her what she does for me. I even almost gave in once. Just said fuck it. But I couldn't do it. I knew I didn't feel the way she felt for me, and I knew it'd end in an even bigger heartbreak. That's why I went to New York. To try and distance myself. But the moment she said she was going too, I caved. I sucked her back in and kept her all for myself." Chloe sobbed.

You can't choose who to love.


	4. Sushie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Beca & Chloe have dinner at a seafood restaurant and Chloe develops an allergic reaction to some bad clams
> 
> I actually hate seafood and don't have any allergies so I had to do some quick research and hope I didn't screw it up lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are helpful

Chloe was sick of it. She had been flirting with Beca for a month. A whole damn month of touching the DJ's arm, batting her eyelashes, winking, saying 'hey beautiful' every time the DJ walked into the club. Chloe was getting nowhere.

The tiny DJ started at the club, that Chloe is a bartender at, a month ago. The club was a big hit in LA and went through DJ's like a stripper goes through thongs. It took 2.2 seconds for Chloe to admit to herself that she was attracted to the new talent. Then she heard her mix and that sealed the deal. (Apparently for the club as well since they gave Beca a permanent spot and she worked whenever she wanted.) Chloe was hooked. Beca was a sarcastic little shit and could give the devil a run for his money when it comes to banter. It was extremely attractive to the redhead. Add on top of it Beca's looks and Chloe was practically creaming herself.

None of that mattered though, because the DJ wasn't taking the bait. She would never flirt back. They would talk for hours. They hung out almost all the time. Chloe spent countless hours listening to Beca's mixes for her. Yet the DJ showed no interest. The only thing that gave Chloe hope is that one: the DJ was single and never took anyone home, and two: she never brushed Chloe off or pushed her away. She seemed to welcome the flirtation, just never responded or initiated it herself.

So Chloe decided she need to know once and for all whether or not Beca was even attracted to her. They were in Beca's living room relaxing on the couch watching Netflix. Chloe was laying across the couch with her head on Beca's lap. Beca had her legs propped up on her coffee table.

Chloe pulled her eyes away from the TV and looked up at Beca. "Hey, Becs?"

"Hmm?" She didn't look away from the screen.

"Would you date me?" Chloe felt the DJ stiffen and was about to freak out and take it back before she even let Beca answer. But then Beca softened and spoke up.

"Of course I would." Beca then met the redhead's eyes. "Who wouldn't, Chlo? Have you met you?"

Chloe wanted to roll her eyes. She really did. Beca thought she was asking if she was good enough to date. Like Chloe was asking her friend for reassurance. It finally clicked in Chloe's head. She finally figured out the problem. Beca really had no idea that Chloe was into her. Chloe decided that she was going to lay it all out. Just go for it.

"No, Becs. That's not what I mean." Chloe sat up and turned so she was facing Beca again. "Will you date me? Like, us go on a date, kiss at the end of the night, and then repeat it over and over again until we finally decide to make it official and I can call you my girlfriend."

"Oh." The DJ stared blankly at Chloe until a look of realization flashed across her face. Like she was putting together a great puzzle. "Oh!" Beca chuckled lightly. "Yeah. Yeah, we can do that, Chlo."

Chloe's eyes bulged. She honestly wasn't expecting Beca to say yes. "Wait. Really? Like for real?"

Beca laughed and rolled her eyes at herself. "Yes, really. When are you wanting to go on this date?"

"Oh. Um. How about tonight?"

"Tonight it is then. Go home, Chlo. Get dressed and I'll pick you up at 7. We can go wherever you want." Beca stood and pulled Chloe up. "I'll see you tonight."

XXXXXX

Chloe never expected Beca to say yes, so Chloe never actually planned on where to take Beca on a date. That is how she found herself in this weird hipster seafood restaurant. She found it on Yelp and the reviews looked promising so she figured 'why not?' The problem? She's not a hipster, and neither is Beca, so neither of them can really read the damn menu. Of course Chloe being Chloe, she doesn't want to look like an idiot in front of the someone she's ridiculously attracted to, so she just orders the first thing that she can pronounce some what decently.

Beca on the other hand looks at the waiter and says "Honestly dude, I have no idea what any of this shit is. Just bring me some fried fish, fries, and whatever draft beer you have." The waiter rolls his eyes at her but Chloe was genuinely impressed. Most people would've done what she did. Order whatever and then if it was terrible, just pretend they weren't that hungry. You can always snack at home after the date.

Twenty minutes later, Chloe finds that her conversation with Beca about Buffy is being interrupted by their rude waiter and their food.

"So Red, what the hell are you eating?"

"Honestly?" Chloe chuckled as she took another spoonful of the weird looking, but actually tasty, soup. "I have no idea. But it's pretty good."

Beca looked at the menu that the waiter had left on the table. "What'd you order again?"

Chloe pointed to her order and went to put another spoonful in her mouth. Just as the spoon touched her lips, Beca smacked it out of her hands and the spoon went flying. Chloe sat in shock for a moment, staring at her now empty hand. "What the hell, Beca?!" Chloe was now mad. Like really mad. She never pegged the brunette to be violent so this was just a shock. She had no idea what she even did to deserve (not that anyone deserved it) this kind of treatment.

"Dude. You ordered the 'geoduck boil'."

"Yeah! So? What are you against me eating duck or something?" Chloe asked as she stood from her chair so fast that it flipped over. She would not be treated like this. Her momma taught her better than that.

"Dude, no! What?" Beca stood up too. "A few weeks ago you said you were allergic to clams."

Chloe furrowed her brows and calmed a little. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Dude. Geoduck is a clam. You basically ordered clam chowder."

Chloe scoffed. "Beca, That wasn't clam. Trust me I feel fine."

Chloe watched as Beca's eyes widened. "Chlo do you have an epi pen?"

"Um. Yeah. Wait. No. Shoot. It's in my other purse. But seriously, Beca, I'm fine. That wasn't clam." Chloe watched as Beca's face paled and her eyes widened some more. "What? Seriously, Beca, you're freaking me out."

"Chlo, I think we should get you to a hospital." Beca grabbed Chloe's wrist and pulled her out of the restaurant. Chloe protesting the whole way. Finally Beca got Chloe in her car and sped off to the nearest hospital.

When they arrived, Chloe finally spoke up. "Seriously, Beca, I'm fine. I don't know how many times I ha-" Chloe stopped and furrowed her brows. "Why do I sound so funny?" Chloe whipped the visor mirror down and looked at herself. Her face was pink. Like literally pink. And kind of puffy. But that's not what caught her attention the most. No. That would be way too easy. Her lips had swelled to three times their normal size. She hadn't even noticed. She was too busy fuming at Beca. Chloe snapped back from her thoughts when she felt herself being pulled from the car by an unexpectedly strong brunette. Chloe didn't fight it this time. She knew what was happening.

Once they got inside, Chloe found herself being separated from the DJ and pulled into a curtained off area of the ER. Doctors asking for so many cc's of epinephrine and yada yada yada. Chloe honestly wasn't paying that much attention. She knew she'd be ok. Luckily she didn't eat that much and Beca had rushed her here in no time. She was more worried about the way she acted towards Beca. And also the way that Beca had saw her all nasty and swollen.

Chloe's not normally so superficial. But it's really hard not to cry when you finally got to go out on a date with a huge crush and they end up seeing you look like a puffer fish. Not exactly how one expects a first date to go.

XXXX

A few hours later, the doctors deemed her fit for release but that if any more symptoms occur, to return immediately. She knew the drill. Make sure someone watches her for the next few days. Yada yada yada. As she exited back into the waiting area to get her release papers, she saw Beca passed out in one of the chairs. She smiled to herself. She had thought that the DJ left and was about to call her room mate, Aubrey, to come pick her up from her disastrous date. She quietly sat down next to the sleeping beauty and shook her shoulder. "Hey you."

Beca slowly opened her eyes and grinned sheepishly. "Hey, beautiful. Sorry. They wouldn't let me go back with you."

Chloe chuckled. "No need to apologize. If anything, I should be apologizing. I wouldn't listen to you."

"No, hey, it's cool. I should've told you what I was seeing happening to your face. I just kinda freaked. I'm not very smooth under pressure."

Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes playfully. "Well, you got me here in one piece and you stuck around even when you didn't have to. I'd say you're plenty smooth under pressure." Chloe added a wink for good measure. "How about you take me home and we finish this date with that kiss I was talking about?"


	5. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Beca & Chloe get locked inside a mall on Christmas Eve and you can decide what to do from there.
> 
> Fair warning. SMUT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are helpful

"Chlo, come on! Seriously?! You said you needed to get a gift for Stacie, not yourself. Couldn't you find more underwear after Christmas!"

Chloe had roped a reluctant Beca into last minute Christmas shopping with her. She bribed her best friend with tacos and really, Beca never says no to tacos.

"Oh jeez. Chill, Beca. We still have 30 minutes before the mall closes and this one was seriously too cute to resist. Oh. And by the way. You so lost some friend points by calling Victoria's Secret 'underwear'. You are such a boy."

The next thing Beca knows, she's being pulled into the dressing room with an almost naked Chloe. "We have got to stop meeting like this."

Chloe noticed Beca's red neck and how her eyes were lingering on her stomach. "Why's that Ms. Mitchell? Can't handle the heat?" Chloe loved teasing the tiny brunette. She was really easy to fluster. "But seriously. What do you think? I'm not sure if this is a good color for me."

And cue word vomit. "It looks great on you Chlo, but it'd look a hell of a lot better on my floor." precisely 0.03 seconds later Beca's eyes almost fell out of their sockets and her hand flew to her mouth. Beca's stared straight into Chloe's as she spoke through her hand. "I'm so sorry, Chlo. That just came out. That was so crude."

You see. Beca fought herself a lot. She was like super gay. But also a feminist. So she was constantly fighting an internal battle. She didn't like objectifying other women. It just felt hypocritical. But apparently having a half naked Chloe Beale in front of her was her undoing. Her mind often went to very nasty places when Chloe would fluster her, and so she often just kept her mouth shut. Chloe's 'advances' were so very obviously innocent. She was just playing around, so Beca didn't want to make her uncomfortable by being overly sexual with her.

"My god, Beca. That's probably the smoothest thing you've ever said to me. Who knew you had that in you?"

Beca finally noticed the flustered cheeks of Chloe. She also saw her pupils slightly dilated. Something just finally snapped. "I tend to hold my tongue when I'm around you. But I'll show you what all my tongue can do if you want me to."

Chloe's knees weakened and she wobbled a bit as she let out a whimper and squeezed her thighs together.

Beca swooped in and pulled her close by gripping her waist with willing hands. She put her lips as close to Chloe's ear as she could without actually touching it, thankful that the redhead had her hair up. "Is that what you want, Beale?" Beca slowly ran her hands up her friend's side until her fingers were ghosting over her rib cage. "Do you want me to fuck you right here? Right now?" Beca ran her tongue up Chloe's neck, then pulled her earlobe into her mouth as Chloe let out another whimper.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and pulled her in closer, but Beca wasn't having it. She pulled back slightly and gripped Chloe's chin with her thumb and forefinger and forced the redhead to look her in the eye. Beca noticed that the normally ice blue eyes were now practically black. Beca growled. "Say it, Beale. Say it or I walk away."

Chloe moaned. "God, I want you so fucking bad."

Beca felt herself grown even wetter at hearing Chloe curse. She pulled the slightly taller girl into a searing kiss. There was no hesitation on either girl's part. Beca slipped her tongue into Chloe's mouth and moaned when the redhead started sucking on it. Chloe pulled back and panted. "Show me what that tongue can do, Mitchell."

Beca smirked and winked at the redhead as she slid her hands back down and hooked her thumbs into the taller girl's panties. She slowly went to her knees, taking the panties down as she went, trailing hot wet kisses down Chloe's stomach.

Chloe removed her own bra as it was getting harder to breath, not that taking it off helped with that, but Beca appreciated the view nonetheless. Before Chloe had the chance to appreciate seeing Beca on her knees for her, she felt Beca's tongue run the length of her folds. Her knees went weak as her head flew back and she let out an unrestrained moan. Luckily there was a bench right behind her that she fell on to.

Beca didn't give Chloe a chance to collect herself before she threw Chloe's legs back open and devoured her some more. She threw Chloe's right leg over her shoulder as she drove her tongue as deep into her core as she could.

Chloe's scent was intoxicating. Beca was hooked. She knew she would crave her again and again, but she didn't want to analyze that right now. Right now she wanted to enjoy the taste of her friend while listening to said friend moan her name. She didn't even question why no one was banging on the dressing room door. Chloe was by no means being quiet. As she felt Chloe tighten around her tongue, she withdrew and circled her clit with the tip of her tongue before the redhead could protest. She felt Chloe's legs shake and decided to give the girl what she wanted. She slammed three fingers deep into Chloe's core and rubbed her G spot viciously as she sucked on her clit.

Chloe was in heaven. Her hands were tangled in brunette hair and her screams we filling the small room. "Oh fuck! Oh, God, Beca! Right there! Don't fucking stop!"

As if Beca would ever stop? Beca felt the redhead go stiff and her scream pierce her ears. She helped the redhead ride out her orgasm. She trailed kisses back up her body until she reached panting lips. She forced her tongue back into Chloe's mouth, and Chloe moaned at the taste of herself.

Beca pulled back when oxygen became a necessity. "How about you get dressed and we take this back to your room?"

Chloe laughed and Beca cursed herself. Chloe never said she wanted to continue. She really needed to not be so presumptuous. Chloe must've noticed the weary look on Beca's face because she quickly started talking. "Beca, I don't think I can walk, let alone get dressed."

"Well, you're going to have to princess. The mall is going to close any minute now."

Once Chloe was dressed and able to stand on her own again, they headed out of the room. And it was noticeably darker. "Fuck." Beca mumbled. "We are so fucking screwed, Chlo. We're locked in."

"Well. At least we have the whole mall to ourselves." Chloe smiled mischievously at the tiny DJ.

"Chloe. This isn't a movie. One: the stores lock individually. We are literally locked inside of Victoria's Secret. And two: even if we could access the rest of the mall, there are still cameras everywhere. We couldn't actually do anything."

"Oh, shit, you're right." Chloe said as she pushed on the glass doors to exit the store. "What the hell are we going to do?!"

"We need to call the police. We can't just wait it out. There won't be anyone coming in the morning. The mall will be closed." Beca was pacing. She had officially reverted back to anxious Beca. All suave now gone.

Chloe placed her hands on the younger girls shoulder and stopped her in her tracks. "Becs, calm down. This was an honest mistake. It's not like we stole anything. Obviously the workers here didn't do their damn job and make sure the store was clear before closing up shop."

Beca smirked "I'm kind of glad they didn't."

"Kind of?" Chloe grinned.

"Yeah. Kind of. I can't say that I'm happy about being locked in, but I'm definitely glad I got to find out what you taste like." And suave Beca is back.

Chloe whimpered again. "How about we go back in there and I return the favor before we call the cops." She husked against the DJ's lips.

"As much as I would love to Chlo. I am sure there are cameras in here. And while we may be able to explain not noticing while we were in the changing room, we definitely won't be able to explain going back in there before calling the cops."

"Ugh." Chloe rolled her eyes. "I hate that you're right."

XXXX

"And that is why you had to pick us up from the police station and bring us back to the mall to get my car." Beca explained to Stacie as they all stood in the mall parking lot at 11:30 at night on Christmas Eve.

Stacie laughed wholeheartedly. She gave Beca a high five. "Of course it is."

"Wait." Chloe interjected. "Why does this not surprise you. Like, ok, I get that I'm here and not refuting the story, but you seem to have no problem believing that Beca initiated everything. Like I know she gets a little frisky when she's drunk, but she's perfectly sober."

"Oh, um." Beca cleared her throat. "Well."

"How is it that you are this awkward but then when it comes to sex you're like Casanova?" Stacie asked while quirking an eyebrow at Beca. She turned back to Chloe. "Beca and I have hooked up a few times. I know exactly how freaky she can get when flustered." Throwing sultry wink towards Beca was how Stacie decided to end that sentence.

"Wait, what?!" Chloe screeched.

"And that's my cue. Catch you pitches back at the house." Stacie got back her car and left in a hurry.


	6. I'm not her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well. This is a heavy angst chapter. I don't really see it as Chloe being the bad guy? But its iffy. You'll see. Ugh this was a hard one to write too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are helpful

Beca sat in her living room on the couch, sipping whiskey. It was two in the morning and there was no way she could go back to sleep. Not after what she's heard.

_I knew I wasn't enough for her. I don't know why I tried to convince myself that I was. She's always going to miss her. Always going to want her._

Beca sipped on her drink, lost in her thoughts. She was so deep in her head that she didn't hear the woman walking behind her. She was pulled out of her daze when she felt two hands slide over her shoulders from behind. They continued their journey until they were clasped together over her chest.

Beca closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She could feel the other woman's breath on her ear.

"Baby, come to bed." The other woman purred. "I need you." she trailed her tongue over the shell of Beca's ear and smirked when she felt the DJ shiver.

_You don't need me. You need her. I'm just the one that's here. I'm what's convenient not what you want. _Beca pulled away as the tears stung the backs of her eyes. She was not going to cry in front of her. "Not now, Chlo. I'm not in the mood. Go back to bed."

Beca saw Chloe's brow furrow. She didn't want to be looking at her when she asked the inevitable, so she turned and grabbed the bottle off the table to refill her glass.

"What's wrong, babe? You're always in the mood." Chloe chuckled.

"Yeah, well, right now I'm not." Beca snapped.

"Whoa!" Chloe threw her hands up in defense. "What was that for?"

_Might as well get this over with. God, how am I supposed to let you go? _Beca looked into Chloe's eyes as the redhead circled the couch and sat next to her. _You're all I've wanted for so long. How am I just supposed to stop loving you? _"You talk in your sleep you know."

Chloe's brow furrowed in confusion. "Okay?"

_Just buck up, Beca! Just get it over with. _"You seemed to be having a pretty good dream."

She saw the clarity come to Chloe's eyes. "Oh yeah? It's kind of hard not to dream about you. The things you do to my body." Chloe pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and ran her finger down Beca's arm.

"You said her name, Chlo." The finger stilled on her arm. "You don't have to lie. I know it wasn't me starring in your dream." _I wasn't the one that got you worked up. The one that made you come in here and purr in my ear._

Chloe sighed and closed her eyes. "Beca, I-"

Beca put her hand over Chloe's mouth to stop her. She saw the tears in her eyes. She hated when Chloe cried. "I'm not even mad, Chlo. I get it. I tried to tell myself from the beginning that I wasn't second choice. There for a little bit I almost succeeded, but I've known since this started that I was. I just tried to shut that part out."

Chloe's lip trembled. Tears ran down her cheeks. "I really do love you, Beca. I never lied about that."

Beca smiled sadly at Chloe. "I know, Chlo. That's why it was so easy to forget that it was never me." _I just wish it was._

"She doesn't want me, Beca. You know that. You know it'll never happen. So please don't throw this away. Please don't leave me. We're happy. Don't throw that away."

Beca sighed and closed her eyes. Even though she knew this was the right thing to do, it didn't make it any easier. It didn't take the ache from her heart or the sting from her eyes. "I don't want to be someone's second choice anymore, Chloe."

Chloe sobbed as tears rushed down her face. "Beca, please!"

Beca chuckled humorlessly. "How can you ask me to stay, Chloe? I know you're not selfish. I know you're not that person."

"Selfish? Beca, I love you. Why wouldn't I want you to stay with me?" Chloe scoffed.

Beca rubbed her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "Chloe, I literally heard you moan Aubrey's name in your sleep. And then you came out here and tried to get me into bed because you dreamt about her. How can you not see how fucked up that is? How can you not see how that would hurt me?" _Why am I not enough? Why is it her?_

"So I'm being punished because of a dream? Seriously? I can't help what I dream about, Beca." Chloe was getting angry, Beca was just getting sadder watching it happen.

"No, Chlo. You're not being punished because of a dream. I would never want to hurt you."

"Well you are!" Chloe jumped up and screamed. "You are hurting me, Beca! You're just going to leave me behind? Is that it? I can't have her, Beca! She chose Stacie! And now you're choosing literally anything else over me! Why am I not enough!"

Chloe was pushing Beca's shoulders as she screamed. She started pounding the sides of her fists into Beca's chest when she stood up.

Beca let her hit her chest a few times before she grabbed her wrists and pulled Chloe to her. The redhead struggled to get out of her grip, but her strength was gone due to the sobs wrecking through her body. Beca just pulled her in tighter and dropped back down on the couch as Chloe's tears soaked her shirt.

"You are enough. You've always been it for me. But I can't lay in bed at night and listen to you call out someone else's name. I can't take it. My heart can't take that pain, Chlo. It belongs to you. It always has. But my soul yearns for your heart as well. And I just don't have it. Not like you have mine. I don't want to end up dead inside. If I give you all of me, but you don't give me all of you, that leaves me empty. That leaves me hollow. And I would eventually bring you down with me, and I couldn't handle that. This may hurt now, but you won't lose your spark over it. You would if you stayed with me. You need to find someone that you can give your heart to. Aubrey may have it right now, but I know that you'll find someone that will take it from her and protect it. I thought I could be that person. I thought eventually you'd give it to me, but you can't help who you fall for. I'm sorry I'm not enough." _I wish I was. God, I wish I was. I'd cherish you forever. You have all of me. I wish it was enough._

Chloe sobbed and her body shook in Beca's arms. "I'm so sorry, Beca. I'm so so sorry!"


	7. Used

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really angsty? I mean kinda? I dont know. I'm a fan of angst. Sue me. Anyways. If you're a fan of closure, do not read this. Don't say I didn't warn you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are helpful

**Beca POV**

I know I'm being used. I'm not an idiot. I know I'm being played. I can't Help but answer the door every time she knocks. It's exhausting, honestly.

She told me she didn't want to be tied down. And that was fine. I get it. I was okay with that. Then Chloe started dating Tom. I was pissed. She didn't knock on my door at two in the morning anymore. She didn't text or call. She just dropped me. So I said fuck it. I went out. I got drunk and made out with a chick in the middle of the dance floor of the sleaziest club I could find.

It was fine though. I took the chick home with me. We had fun. She was hot and we were both single so, well, shit happened. Apparently though, Chloe was at said club with Tom. She saw. Apparently, because she showed up at my door the next morning. Club chick answered the door for me, I wasn't exactly dressed to do so, and she was on the way out anyways.

Not that I knew Chloe showed up. Not until she barged into my shower and threw me against the tiled wall. She was fully dressed, and really pissed. You ever seen a smoking hot redhead drenched in your shower while wearing her yoga outfit? Yeah I hadn't either not until then.

She didn't say anything. She just shoved her tongue down my throat and righted her hands around my neck. I didn't question it. I know I should have. I knew she was with Tom. But I mean, when someone as sexy as Chloe is fucking you senseless against your shower wall, you just don't question it.

And I don't mean to say that club chick wasn't good, she was. IIt's just that your first time with someone usually isn't mind blowing. You just don't know each other's bodies that well. But Chloe knows my body, like I know hers. She knows wear to bite and where to suck. She knows how to make me beg.

After she was done with me, she stripped down. I thought she wanted me to return the favor. No. She stripped down, dried off, pulled clothes out of her purse and threw them on, then walked out my door.

Needless to say, I was pissed all over again. She didn't utter one fucking word to me. I was her play thing all over again. So. When she came back two weeks later saying she broke up with Tom? I slammed the door in her face.

She called. She sent multiple texts. She even had Stacie come over and beg. Of course, Stacie had no clue as to why I wasn't talking to Chloe, or why Chloe wanted so desperately to talk to me anyways. So Stacie just bitched me out for ignoring the nicest, bubbliest, friendliest person in the world. I rolled my eyes of course. I mean, what am I supposed to say? "Sorry, Stace. I just don't Feel like being Chloe Beale's bitch anymore." I think not.

So after Stacie ran out of breath and finally left. I sent Chloe a text telling her to leave me the fuck alone. And you know what this bitch did? She sent me a picture. The most enticingly sinful fucking picture. I could tell it was taken from above. I saw the tiniest bit of those blue eyes. The pout of her lips. Her breasts had the perfect amount of cleavage sticking out of her black lace bra. Those toned abs. And a hand disappearing into a matching black lace thong. The caption said 'You do it better.'

What the fuck was I supposed to do with that? It had been two weeks since I slammed the door in her face. Which meant four weeks since the shower incident. Four long, dry, weeks. So. She came over. And then she came over and over again.

We talked this time. After of course. I told her that she made me feel cheap and gross when she did what she did. She apologized profusely. I told her I wanted her. In every way imaginable. She said she couldn't because she couldn't come out. Her parents would disown her and she needed to get through college, and she still had 4 years of grad school left. She didn't want me to have to suffer for it. I told her it didn't matter. That I could wait for her. That I would hide in the closet with her. She, of course, said no. She refused, to be more precise.

I asked her if she sleeps with the guys she dates. She said of course. She said she's bi so there's every chance she'll fall in love with a guy anyways.

I figured out that that was why she wouldn't date me. Not because she was sleeping with other people. No. She just wanted to fall in love with a nice guy. End up in the suburbs with a white picket fence with 2.5 kids. She wanted that movie ending. And I just wasn't a part of that. I was only a kid and just finished my freshman year of college. She didn't say that exactly. Not in no many words. But I've come to read between the lines pretty well. And it broke my fucking heart.

She asked if she could see me again since she was single. I caved. I knew I was supposed to say no. I knew I was doing this to myself. Like I said, I'm not an idiot. I just couldn't resist her.

We hooked up for a while after that. Most of the summer and into the following school year. When I started my sophomore year, her and Aubrey were both still at Barden for their graduate degrees, so they often joined us on our weekend excursions. It was torture. Her in bikinis, yoga pants, fuck, even sweats. It was like she was trying to see how far she could push me before I'd drag her off to a bathroom or closet. Which. In hindsight, that's probably exactly what she was doing.

It was close to December break when she stopped coming over, again. I give her props though, because this time she still tried to be my friend. I figured she was probably seeing some guy again. I decided I wouldn't let it bother me. Just go with the flow. We still went to coffee randomly. She still talked my ear off. It was good, until winter break actually arrived.

It was the last day of classes and I was in a hurry to make it my psychology class. Not because I actually gave a shit about psychology, but because I heard our teacher could beatbox and he promised to show the class today. I wasn't about to miss that.

I passed the local coffee shop on my way, something red caught my eye and stopped me in my tracks. Chloe walked in with a blonde chick I had never seen. She looked very prissy and proper. The exact opposite of me.

I could feel anger boiling inside, but I told myself to calm down, it's probably nothing. A girl like Chloe Beale has tons of friends. Most of which I have never met I'm sure. The blonde chick pulled Chloe close as they sat in a booth together. Really? I mean. Who sits on the same side of a booth while it's only the two of you? Whatever. Not the point. Point is, they begin to fucking makeout in the middle of the coffee shop! Now I don't Know about anyone else, but if it were me and I didn't want anyone knowing I was into chicks, I damn sure wouldn't be making out with one in the middle of a coffee shop!

I kind of snapped. Ok. Not kind of. I really snapped.

**3rd person POV**

Beca's eyes would've been red if this were a cartoon. She stalked into the coffee shop. To strangers, it would look as if she was perfectly fine. To the people who know Beca? She looked like she was about to murder someone.

The bell chimes above her as she swung the door open. The girls in the booth didn't bother to glance up. Beca strode over to the booth.

"Hey Chloe!" Beca said in a very preppy, over the top voice.

Chloe's head whipped to Beca so fast she almost got whiplash. Shock crossed Chloe's face. "Oh. Hey, Becs" she said nervously. "What are you doing here? Thought you were heading out yesterday."

"Oh. Change of plans." Beca smiled oh so sweetly. "Oh, hi! I'm Beca! You are?" Beca reached over Chloe, cleavage right in her face as she shook the blondes hand.

"Hi, I'm Brooke. Chloe's girlfriend. I'm assuming you two are friends?"

Chloe's face drained of color as she watched Beca flash Brooke an evil grin.

"Oh. No. We're not friends at all. In fact, I just came to tell her that as captain of the Bellas, I am no longer allowing any stragglers on our outings. We use the money that we raise to pay for those. So ya know, kinda not fair for us to have to do all the fundraising and then have people tag along." Beca smiled.

Chloe's jaw dropped.

"Oh. Almost forgot!" Beca looked back at Chloe. "I need to see your phone."

Chloe almost refused, but she saw the glint in Beca's eye and didn't want to test it. Not in public.

Brooke watched on in confusion as Chloe handed over her phone to a girl who clearly doesn't like her.

Beca stood next to the booth as she unlocked Chloe's phone.

"Wait. So you two aren't friends yet she knows your passcode? And I don't?" Brooke sounded even more confused.

"Oh, don't worry sweetie. For someone as egotistical as Chloe, it's easy to guess. Just remember, everything is about her." Beca spoke, but didn't look up from the phone.

Chloe was getting red in the face and clenching her fist. It was easy to see that she was trying really hard not to blow up on Beca.

"Ok. Clearly I'm missing something." Brooke went to snatch the phone from Beca, but Beca was quicker and stepped out of her reach.

"Nope. Not missing anything Brittany. Just deleting some shit off her phone."

"It's Brooke." Chloe and Brooke said at the same time.

"Oh lovely." Beca looked up and tossed the phone back on the table. "You two are in sync." She happily noted that it landed in some of the jello from Chloe's donut. Beca smirked as she looked Chloe in the eye. "Later bitches." Beca walked out of the shop with a little extra sway in her hips.

**Beca POV**

After I left the shop. I skipped class. Fuck beatboxing professors. I went back to my room as fast as I could.

Once I was back in the safety of my own space, I broke. All of my insecurities and issues flew at me full force.

Someone I trusted. As a lover. As my friend. Someone I let in, just didn't want me. And instead of being honest, she lied. Made me think she was just scared.

Sobs wracked my body as I slid to the floor in front of my door. My heart felt like it was being ripped to shreds. That's the moment I first realized I was in love with Chloe Beale. It also happened to be the same time that the love I felt became completely and utterly insignificant. I was insignificant.

Then I started getting pissed. My heart still hurt, don't get me wrong, but that pissed me off even more. I had deleted my number from Chloe's phone and any picture that had me in it.

I mean really? What the fuck is so wrong with me that she'd rather be with what's her face than me? I mean. I'm there for her. Always fuckin there. Whatever she wants, whatever she needs, I'm there. But nope. I'm not fucking good enough. Good enough to have my tongue between her legs? Absolutely. But good enough to hold afterwards? Nope. So I texted all of the Bellas and told them that if any of them gave my number to Chloe, I would forfeit the ICCAs. That worked for Aubrey too. Nothing came before the Bellas.

I shut down after that. My life consisted of Bellas practice, class, and fucking every girl who let me. I didn't give a shit anymore. My only goal was to make it to the end of the year.

Chloe came to my room multiple times, banging on the door and screaming profanities at first. After a while it turned to soft knocks and whispered "Becs?" I never answered. She cornered me about a month and a half after the coffee shop. I tuned her out the second she touched me. I threw my headphones over my ears and walked away.

Around spring break I pulled all the Bellas to the auditorium. I told them I was leaving after the semester and that I was putting Stacie and Amy in charge. They tried to argue. There was even some yelling. But I kept my face stoic and shrugged. Finally they realized I was serious.

We won the ICCAs. And I left. My dad wasn't happy about it, but I had upheld my end of the deal plus some, so he held up his. He got me a decent apartment in LA and paid it up for a year.

If anyone thought I had trust issues before, they'd slap themselves for thinking so if they saw me after Barden. I gave my trust to no one. I let no one in. How do you trust anyone after Chloe Beale. That woman had me fooled. She has everyone fooled. Everyone thinks she's so innocent. Just the happy girl who loves love. Psh. She's fucking devious, and my blood is frozen because of her.

The other Bellas kept in touch for the most part. No thanks to me, of course. I wanted to trust them, but I just couldn't. If Chloe could lie, so could any of them. Any of them could use me. Any of them could chew me up and spit me out. I just couldn't take that chance.

I still sent Stacie mixes for them to perform, they had to break them down themselves but at least they kept winning. She had asked a couple of times what happened between me and Chloe. She got the hint to stop fucking asking when I ignored her for three months.

I managed to make a breakthrough in the club scene about six months after getting to LA. I could pay my bills without help from anyone. Which is saying something because LA is fucking expensive.

About two years after getting to LA, I was signed to a label. Nice, right? I was in the middle of a session when my assistant came running into the studio. She said it was an emergency so of course I took the call.

Turns out my dad had a heart attack. It was out of nowhere. He didn't make it. So guess who had to fly back to Georgia? Yep, you guessed it, me.

I can't really tell you how I felt when I showed up to his empty house. I'm not sure where Sheila was. I'm sure that she was at the funeral home or something, doesn't matter, all that matters is that when I arrived, the house was deserted.

I was numb. That's the best word I have for it. I thought I was shut off before. I thought Chloe broke me. Turns out, I was just ignoring the pain, because I felt real anguish then. My insides were cold. I didn't even realize I was crying until I tasted salt. My dad died. I spent so many years pushing him away, and then we made up, and then I let what happened with Chloe distance me from him again. I was such a selfish ass hole. I hope he knew I loved him. Despite everything, I still loved him.

I made it to my old room and collapsed on my old bed. Everything went black after that.

I suppose I passed out because when I awoke it was dark out. I had been asleep for hours. I heard arguing downstairs. I cleaned myself up a bit then decided to head down to see what was going on. And there she was. The thorn in my fucking side. Chloe at the front door with Sheila yelling at her.

"What's going on here?" I said as I looked between the two.

Chloe looked like she seen a ghost and Sheila looked defeated.

"Hey, Beca. I didn't mean to wake you. Please go back to sleep. You have to be exhausted." Sheila said.

I thought it was odd. Why the hell was Chloe even here? What the hell could they even be arguing about? How do they know each other?

"Um. No." I said. "I'd rather not. I'd rather hear about why Chloe fucking Beale is at my dad's house. So. Let's hear it."

"Becs." Chloe had the nerve to say. "Beca please, I just want to talk to you for two minutes." She tried moving passed Sheila and I was quite proud of how Sheila rebuffed her advances.

"Ok. So talk. Your two minutes starts now."

"Beca please. I'd like to speak to you in private." Chloe begged. If I hadn't learned how great of a liar she was, I would've believed the guilt in her eyes.

"Do you honestly think that I give a flying fuck about what you'd like? After everything? Are you shitting me right now?" The anger I felt before is multiplied. She seriously thought i was dumb enough to fall for her shit again? After all her lies and manipulation she thought she could just waltz back into my life? "You know what? I changed my mind. You can leave."

She really had the audacity to look affronted. As if I had no right to speak to her that way. Tears formed in her eyes. God she was good. I marched passed Sheila and slammed the door in Chloe's face. For some reason that felt like the closure I finally needed. It seemed like she finally saw how much I despise her. It felt good. I felt relieved.

I spent a week or so in Georgia. I went to my father's funeral, it was beautiful. I went to the Bella's graduation and celebrated with them. I was wrong to push them away because of Chloe and I finally realized that. I told them all to come visit me whenever they wanted. I met the future leader of the Bellas. She is a tall, awkward thing, but she's sweet so I played nice. Aubrey was there too. She even gave me a hug. I don't know what that was about but I accepted anyways.

After all was said and done, I went back to LA. I spent a few more years with the label and saved up enough to start my own. I ended up hiring a few of the Bellas to work for me. CR became a producer and artist under my label. I hired Aubrey as a lawyer, mainly because I couldn't think of anyone scarier. I hired Stacie as a talent scout. I mean, can you imagine anyone better to convince someone to sign with me? Jessica is my head of HR. Of course Amy is here too, but she doesn't actually work for me. She just shows up randomly. None of them ever brought up Chloe. I knew they were friends with her still, but they were considerate enough to never mention it.

Here I am now. A 27 year old running my own label. I have actual friends who are more like family. I have a dog named Kronos. I have a house in the hills and I've never been happier. I may not have found my perfect someone yet. But I haven't given up.

**3rd Person POV**

Beca walked out of her studio ready to head home. It was a Tuesday. Nothing spectacular about it or anything. It was far too sunny for Beca's liking but she doesn't expect less from LA. There were always paparazzi and fans waiting for someone to exit the studio. Such is the life of a celebrity.

As she went into the parking garage to get her car, there was a loud bang and Beca fell to the floor. There was blood everywhere. People were screaming. It was chaos.

**Beca POV**

I woke up in a hospital bed. I wasn't entirely sure what happened. Apparently I was shot in the chest and was knocked out when I hit the ground. That's what the nurse said anyways.

"The doctor will be with you as soon as she can. She'll explain everything needed for recovery." The nurse said as she was leaving the room. "You have some visitors. Do you mind if they come in until the doctor arrives?"

"Not at all. Thank you."

Stacie was the first to enter. She came in looking frantic. "Hey, B. You ok? Of course not. That was stupid. Are you in pain? Do they have you medicated enough? I can call the nurse back. I'm sure they'll-"

"Stace." I said, stopping her rambling. "Calm down. I'm ok. What the hell happened? Who the hell shot me?"

"I. Uh. I don't know what really happened. Some crazy guy shot you. Said you were meant to be his and that if he couldn't have you that no one could. I don't know. Cops think he must be some crazy stalker or something. But. Listen Becs. I need you to stay calm ok? This was the closest hospital. They had no choice but to bring you here. I was hoping she wouldn't be here. I wasn't sure if this was her shift or not."

"Stacie. Calm down. What are you talking about?"

"She's talking about me." Chloe. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. It haunts both my dreams and my nightmares. I froze. I couldn't even RIP my eyes away from Stacie's in order to look at Chloe.

Panic. I knew that's what was in my eyes. I could tell from the look on Stacie's face. A lot of emotions were hitting me right now. Anger. Resentment. Fear. But also, forgiveness.

It had been a long time since I had really sat down and thought about Chloe. I got over her, plain and simple. And more importantly, I forgave her. Not for her, but for me. I couldn't keep holding on to everything and still live a happy life.

I let out a breath and looked at Chloe. I could see apprehension in her eyes and I knew it was time to bury the hatchet. "Hey, Chloe. I'd ask what you're doing here, but it seems pretty obvious. With the coat and all." I gave her a small smile and I saw her visibly relax.

"Oh, I'm totes impersonating a doctor. It's what I do in my spare time." And she flashed me that damn smile. And then I remembered exactly how she got to me all those years ago. I had to school my breathing, because if Chloe Beale's smile doesn't make your breath hitch, you're evil.


	8. Make up your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst with a super quick resolve and happy ending. Best way i could think to sum this up lol. 
> 
> Mistakes are my own!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are helpful

She's not her girlfriend. Beca knows that. Chloe has told her countless times that they're not together. But. Beca is having a hard time separating their friendship from their sex life.

On nights that they go out with their friends. Beca will try to engage with other people. Talk, flirt, dance, you know, the usual. But then Chloe snakes her arm around Beca from behind and runs the other people off. Beca has tried calling her out on this, but Chloe just shoves her against the closest wall and shuts her right up.

This has been going on for a while. Like. A year. Doesn't matter where they are, or who their hanging out with. Chloe will be distant until Beca starts chatting up a stranger. Tonight is no different. They're at a bonfire. All of the Bellas are there along with the Trebles. Even some people from other groups. IIt's their senior year and everyone is feeling the impending doom of adulthood, so of course they're cutting loose.

Beca decided to finally get a drink and walked over to the truck that had the kegs in it. As she filled her cup, she felt someone tap her shoulder so she turned around. When she did so there was a cute girl who looked somewhat familiar standing there. The girl didn't say anything so Beca raised an eyebrow in question.

"Sorry." The girl said. "I don't Want to be too forward or creepy or anything. But, I was wondering if I could get your number? And like, maybe go out for coffee some time?"

Beca raised her other eyebrow. "Uh." The DJ was a bit confused. People didn't normally see her as gay. Or bi. Not since she rid herself of her freshman year plaid anyways. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

"Um. No. Sorry. I guess we never actually met. I run in the audio club and we run all of your sound equipment and stuff. It's totally ok that you don't recognize me. I'm more of a behind the scenes kind of girl." The blonde said as she bobbed her head and shoulders awkwardly. "Sorry. Totally rambling. Sorry. Spencer. Is me. I mean, that's my name. Spencer. But. You can call me Spence. Or you know. Nothing at all because I'm obviously over shooting here. Oh my god I'm so sorry." Spencer kept rambling.

Beca smirked and put her hands on the girl's shoulders after she sat her drink down. "Why don't We calm down there eh cutie? You're adorable when you ramble. Which is really weird for me to say, since usually I'm the one rambling awkwardly." Beca smiled and felt Spencer's shoulders relax.

"Yeah. Sorry. I ramble when I'm nervous. And obviously asking you out has made me incredibly nervous." Spencer let out a nervous laugh.

Beca dropped her hands from the girl's shoulders and smirked. Before she could say anything, she felt someone slide in behind her and sit on the tailgate. She felt a familiar arm come from behind and across her chest. She smelled the familiar perfume and felt the redhead pull her in a possessive manner to the redheads chest. Chloe sat her chin on Beca's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, Becs." Chloe smiled then turned to the blonde with that same sickeningly sweet smile. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh. Uh. Oh I'm so sorry." Spencer stuttered. "I swear I had no idea. I had looked you up on Facebook before I came over here and it said you were single. I swear, I wouldn't have. Oh my god I'm so embarrassed."

Beca furrowed her brow. Not because of Spencer's reaction. No, she got that. But because of Chloe's. This was seriously starting to piss her off. So. Being the badass that she is, Beca decided to finally burst. She pulled away from Chloe and whipped around to face her. "You know what, Chloe? Enough is enough." She turned back around to Spencer and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry about her. To answer your question, I'd love to have coffee with you some time."

Spencer smiled but before she could say anything Chloe spoke up. "But, Becs, you hate coffee."

Beca turned back around. "Then I'll drink tea!" She faced Spencer again. "Here give me your phone." Beca held out her hand waiting for the girl's phone. But instead Chloe grabbed it and pulled Beca back around.

"Becs, come on let's dance."

"Seriously, Chloe?! Have you lost your damn mind?! What is your problem? You've made it pretty fucking clear that we are not together! You run off with Tom every time he comes to 'visit the folks.' You flirt with every guy who bats his lashes at you, and you ignore me for at least two days after we fuck. So seriously? I'm done with it. We're done with whatever the fuck this is!"

Beca stormed off, so she missed the smirk Chloe gave Spencer. Luckily for Spencer, Chloe didn't say anything. She just walked off following Beca.

Beca made it to a small creeks in the woods next to the field where they were having the bonfire. She was extremely pissed off. Who could blame her? Chloe just kept toying with her. It was fucking insulting.

Beca heard a twig snap behind her and Chloe curse under her breath. Her shoulders dropped as she kept her back to Chloe. She shook her head and looked up to the sky and screamed. "Can I not catch a fucking break?! Seriously?! Does the universe fucking hate me?!"

Chloe snickered. "Who you talking to, Becs?"

Beca whipped around to face her. "Oh, fuk you! Just stop. Leave me the hell alone. You know. I really thought we were friends. Like. Best fucking friends. And then like a year ago, we started this whole shit show. And don't Get me wrong, I wanted it. I truly did. But then, guess what, Chloe? I fucking fell for you. And then, being the dumb ass that I am, I told you about it. And then you avoided me for two fucking weeks!" Beca threw up her hands.

Chloe stepped towards her. "Becs I-"

"No!" Beca shouted. "You just shut up! I'm not done!" Beca got in Chloe's face. "Two fucking weeks, Chloe! So I thought 'well, guess I know where she stands.' So I started trying to get over you. And the fucking minute I showed interest in someone else, you drew me back in! It's fucking degrading! I'm not good enough to be with, I'm not good enough for you to want. I'm not good enough to keep you from spreading your legs for fucking Tom. But god forbid I show interest in anyone else. What is it? Does it fucking hurt? Does it make your heart ache when you see me flirting? Does it make your fucking skin crawl? Well guess what, Chloe? Welcome to my fucking life! Every time I see you kiss Tom. Every time I see you rub a stranger's arm and laugh at their fucking stupid jokes, my heart shatters. So fuck this and fuck you! I'm done!"

Beca's entire body was shaking. Angry tears were flowing down her cheeks. Her chest was heaving. She noticed the tears in Chloe's eyes but shook her head so that she wouldn't try to console her. She shoulder checked the redhead as she stormed past her.

Chloe grabbed Beca's arm and spun her around. She crashed their lips together and pulled Beca's body to hers. She was desperate and Beca could feel it. Chloe's teeth pulled at her bottom lip and then her tongue was practically down Beca's throat. The DJ whimpered and she hated herself for it. She ripped her head away and pushed Chloe off of her. She bent over and put her hands on her knees. She could hear Chloe panting and didn't dare look up at her. Lust filled Chloe was her kryptonite. "Please." Beca begged. "Please just let me go." Beca could tell she sounded defeated. "I can't do this anymore, Chloe. It's killing me."

"Becs." Chloe said as she bent down in front of the DJ and put her hands on her cheeks. "Becs please look at me." Chloe begged.

Beca looked up and saw the tears rushing down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so fucking sorry. I don't know why I've been doing this to you. I have no excuse. Of course I want you. Of course you're good enough. I know I haven't shown it. I know I've been so stupid. But please. I'll be better. I'll be yours. I'll be whatever you want me to be."

Beca felt her body give out and she sat on the ground looking Chloe in the eye. "I don't trust you, Chloe. I don't know what to make of you anymore. I thought I knew you. I trusted you. And it could've stayed that way. After I told you how I felt, and you didn't feel the same way, you should've just let me go. I would've gotten over it. I would still trust you and we could be friends. But now?" Beca let out a breath and shook her head as she watched the redhead try to control her sobs. "Now you expect me to believe that you'll change. Just like that. Like all of a sudden you have feeling for me that go beyond lust."

Chloe shook her head and grabbed Beca and pulled her to her. "No, Becs. No. I've always felt for you. So fucking much. And it terrified me. Shit, it still does. I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you." Chloe ran her hands through Beca's hair and pulled her face up to look at her.

"I kept sleeping with Tom because he was what I knew. When I was with him, I always thought of you. I always compared him to you. I always thought about how you knew me better than him. In every way. Not just sexually. I've been trying to reconcile my feelings. You have to understand, it hasn't been easy. And I know that's a fucked up thing to say because I know this hasn't been easy for you either. But I'm not like you. I've never been with another girl before. I've never had these feelings, these cravings. It's been so damn confusing. And I know that's a cop out. I know, Becs, but please. Please let's just try this. Just give me a chance. I'll prove to you I'm in this. Only you from now on. I swear it."

Beca was breathing heavily again. She was so conflicted. She wanted Chloe. Of course she did. But she was also hurting because of Chloe. She closed her eyes and tried to make a decision. When she opened them again, she saw the pleading blue eyes of Chloe Beale staring back at her. She saw the sincerity in them. "Okay."

"Okay?" Chloe asked. Her breathing picked up speed. She had fucked up so much that she wasn't sure she heard Beca right. She knew she didn't deserve this chance. No way in hell would someone as amazing as Beca want her badly enough to forgive her.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." Beca nodded. "Just one chance, Beale. That's it. Do you understand?"

Chloe nodded vigorously before crashing her lips to Beca's. They both had tears streaming down their face but neither of them cared. Beca's tongue made it into the redhead's mouth and drew out a moan from Chloe. Beca straddled Chloe's lap and grinded down into her.

Chloe was elated. This felt different. She felt freer. She was doing everything she could to pull Beca even more into her. "Beca." Chloe whimpered. "Beca I need you so bad."

Beca pulled away and let out a slow breath to steady herself. "Not here. Not like this." She felt Chloe stiffen and knew what she was thinking. "No, no. Just listen. I don't want our first time together to be in the middle of the woods. I want to do this properly. In a bed. Where I can take you for hours."

"Becs." Chloe chuckled. "We've had sex before."

Beca put her hand on Chloe's cheek and caressed it softly. "We may have. But I've never made love to you, Chlo. I've never got to take you in completely. I've never got to worship every inch of you."

Chloe shivered and closed her eyes. "God." Chloe breathed out. "I love you."

Beca stiffened and Chloe's eyes snapped open. Beca smiled. "You love me? Like 'oh, Becs, you're so cute and I love you.' Or. Are you in love with me?"

Chloe smiled shyly and looked down. "As in I'm so in love with you that even if you left me tomorrow, I know I'd never love someone else as much as I love you."

"Is Chloe Beale blushing right now? Is that what's happening?" Beca joked, trying to lighten the mood. Chloe gave her shoulder a little shove. "I'm joking. You know I'm in love with you too."

Chloe looked back into Beca's eyes and smiled that famous smile. "Good. Cause you're kind of stuck with me now."

"Oh no. Whatever will I do?"

Chloe's face shifted and she whispered huskily. "Whatever you want, as soon as you get me to a bed."


	9. Cat got your tongue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a super short, happy, bella squared implied fic. Enjoy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are helpful

"Jesus Christ, why the fuck do you assholes always have to put the shot glasses so high up in your cabinets?" Beca muttered to herself as she climbed up on the counter to get a glass.

All of the Bellas were having their annual reunion at Stacie's house. Bella happened to be spending the weekend at her grandparents' house, so Stacie required that there be alcohol at this shindig. She rarely gets to 'have adult time's any more, so you know, who can blame her?

But Bella is two, and she's not going to be reaching the cabinets any time soon, so did Stacie really have to put the shot glasses up so high? "Probably did this shit on purpose. She knew I was coming. Fucker." Beca muttered again. She finally managed to get up on the counter and grab a glass.

She sat it down and then turned around and sat down so she could hop off the counter. Before she could make her move, she heard a voice coming from the entryway.

"You know, you're going to end up having to ask for help some day. What if you had fell, Beca? No one would have known and you could've snapped your neck."

"I am a grown woman and I don-"

"Could've fooled me."

"Shut it, Posen! I am not in the mood! I just had to physically exert myself so that I could have the privilege to drink!" Beca huffed, still sitting on the counter.

Aubrey pushed herself off the wall and took a step towards Beca. "So what are you in the mood for then, beca?" Aubrey winked and then walked away.

Beca's eyes would've fallen out of her head if this were a cartoon. _What the actual fuck was that? _Beca shook her head. Aubrey was with Stacie. She had been since they all came back from the USO tour and we all got to meet Bella. _Stacie's just rubbing off on her. I mean. Good for her, but she should probably not flirt with other people. _Beca hopped down and grabbed her glass and made her way back into the living room.

"Hey, short stack! Bout time! Where you been? Get lost in OZ again?" Amy smacked Beca's back and caused her to go tumbling forward. Right into someone's very ample chest.

"Jesus Christ." Beca mumbled into the chest. She pulled herself away and looked up. "Of course it's you" Beca rolled her eyes and tried to contain her blush.

"Well well, DJ. I knew I'd get you there eventually." Stacie winked and pulled Beca back to her front. She held her arms tight around Beca's shoulders so that she couldn't wiggle away.

"Fuckin A, dude!" Beca struggled to escape.

"Shh shh. Don't fight it, Becs. Just let it happen." Stacie said as she shoved the DJ's face back into her chest.

Beca struggled, flailing her arms about for a few seconds before she finally said fuck it. The only way she was getting out of this was if she played along. She'd been here one too many times with Stacie. The damn vixen. She relaxed. She waited for the moment that Stacie thought she would stop struggling and release some of her grip. The moment she felt the tension loosen, she ran her tongue between Stacie's breast, up her sternum, straight to the hollow of her neck.

She felt more than heard Stacie gasp. Once Stacie's arms dropped, she stepped back and smirked. "What's the matter legs? Cat got your tongue?"

Beca felt someone slide up behind her and wrap their arms around her waist. She saw blonde hair out the corner of her eye. _I should've known better than to tempt fate._

Aubrey sat her chin on Beca's shoulder and whispered in her ear so only Beca could hear. "Your cat can have her tongue, if you'd like."

Beca squirmed out of Aubrey's hold and jumped across the room and over the couch. "Jesus fucking Christ! Are you guys trying to kill me?! What is this? Fuck with Beca day?" Beca watched as both Stacie and Aubrey winked at her. "What the fuck is happening?!"

At that time, her savior came back from the bathroom. "What's going on in here? What's all the ruckus?" Chloe said, looking between the three girls. All of the other Bellas had sat down to watch the show.

"Chloe! Thank the gods!" Beca jumped back over the couch and ran and hid behind her back. She clung to the back of the redheads shirt like a lifeline. "These assholes are trying to kill me. I swear they are. Look at em!" Beca shouted as she pointed over Chloe's shoulder to the assailants.

Chloe chuckled and turned around to face Beca. "But Becs." She said as she slid her arms around her shoulders. "Why would they kill you before we can get you into bed?"

_Gulp_


	10. Witty artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a super cute one. No angst I promise. I may or may not be considering turning this into a fic. Lots on FF asked me to but I just don't know yet. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are helpful

Chloe isn't all that into art, but Aubrey is her best friend. And when Aubrey begs her to come along to a gallery that way she knows someone, she agrees. Not that it really matters. Within ten minutes she's lost Aubrey to some suit with a goofy grin.

Chloe has been standing in front of this damn piece of "art" for twenty minutes, looking bewildered, when she sees a small brunette come up beside her looking at the piece as well. Chloe looks her up and down out of her peripheral. _I bet she's cute. Wish I could see her face. Give me something better to look at than this shit._

"So." The brunette says, turning to look at Chloe. "What do you think?"

_I think I was wrong. I think your totally fucking hot, not cute. _Of course Chloe doesn't say that out loud. Instead, she says "huh?"

The brunette laughs then points her thumb towards the painting.

"Oh, uh." Chloe clears her throat and turns back to the art. She cocks her head to the side and stares at it like she's trying to figure something out. Really she's just trying to sound smooth enough to talk to someone this hot who obviously enjoys art. "Honestly?"

The girl nods.

"I think it's total shit." Chloe says looking back at the girl. "I mean. $1500 for a painting that looks like my three year old daughter, Emily, did it? No thanks. I get these for free every day."

The brunette chuckles and shakes her head. "Yeah, I totally agree. The artist is probably some pretentious ass who stuck their fingers in some paint and rubbed it all over the canvas."

Chloe is taken aback for a moment. She's not used to people being as blunt as she is. It's kind of hot. _God, I really need to get out more. _"Oh, totes. Probably some hipster who walks around in a fedora and suspenders on a daily."

"Oh, no doubt." The brunette agrees.

"I'm Chloe, by the way."

"Beca" the brunette says.

"Ok, Beca." Chloe smiles. "So what do you think of it?"

"Well." Beca says. "Other than the obvious finger painting. It looks like whoever did this, really didn't want to. Kinda looks like they were mad at the canvas and then attacked it like a feral cat. Claws out and everything. I bet if you look at it close enough, you'll see the scratches in there."

Chloe chuckles. "I don't know about all that, but look at the signature. 'BM'. Who signs their name like that?"

Beca laughs and shakes her head again. "Probably someone who doesn't want anyone to know that they painted this mess."

Chloe smiles again. _I like this girl. _Then Chloe notices one of the gallery workers come up and hang a 'SOLD' sign underneath the painting. Her eyes widen hysterically. "Seriously?" The worker nods. Chloe turns to look at Beca to ask if she can believe this, but sees the man that Aubrey had run off with come up and put his hand on Beca's shoulder.

"Hey, Becaw."

Beca rolls her eyes. "Hey, Jesse."

"See? I told you it would sell." Jesse gestures to the painting. "Now come on. We need your bank account info to transfer the money into."

Beca peeks at Chloe who has a rather unreadable expression on her face, but internally she if freaking the fuck out. _Oh, my god. She's the artist! Oh my god. I insulted her so bad! But wait. So did she. What the fuck is going on here?!_

Jesse pulls Beca around to face him. "Come on, Beca. Stop gawking at your own handiwork and come take care of business. You're still coming to the after party right?"

"Jesse. I told you. Five minute appearance at the party. Then I have a date."

Jesse's eyes widen and he smiles like an idiot. "Finally! So who's the lucky girl?"

"With my bed, Jesse. A date with. My. Bed."

Jesse rolls his eyes. "You're such an old lady." He shakes his head and slouches. "How am I supposed to perform my lesbro duties if you refuse to get out and on the prowl?"

"First off." Beca says, holding her finger up in Jesse's face. "That's not a thing, so don't say it. Secondly, I happen to enjoy my dates with my bed. How many dates have you been on lately where afterwards you are completely refreshed with noticeably smaller bags under your eyes?"

Chloe stifles her giggle but just barely. It's like Beca has completely forgotten about her, which normally Chloe would find insulting, but since she got to witness the interaction between the friends, she's okay with it.

Jesse huff's. "Point taken." He has clearly given up on arguing with the witty artist. "So can we go now?"

"Sure." Beca turns to look at Chloe who still has her hand over her mouth from hiding her giggles. Beca smirks and damn it if it isn't the sexiest thing Chloe has ever seen. "Nice meeting you, Chloe."

And just like that, the witty artist is gone and Chloe is left flabbergasted. _What the hell just happened? _Chloe turns back to the painting and looks a little closer. And sure enough, she sees scratch Mark's hiding under some paint. Chloe doubles over in laughter for a good thirty seconds before Aubrey finds her.

"Chloe!" Aubrey whisper shouts. "What are you doing? This is an art gallery! You're embarrassing me!"

Chloe wipes the tears from her eyes as she straightens herself up. "Sorry, Bree. Pretty sure I just met my soulmate."

Aubrey rolls her eyes and stomps away muttering "Friggin psycho redheads."

Chloe just chuckles as she follows Aubrey out. _I bet Emily would like her too._


	11. Without me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. This is a song fic. It is ANGST. Please trust me when I say you will not like Chloe. Read at your own risk.
> 
> This is based on Without Me by Halsey. 
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> Mistakes are my own. Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are helpful

_Found you when your heart was broke_

_I filled your cup until it overflowed_

_Took it so far to keep you close (Keep you close)_

_I was afraid to leave you on your own_

_I said I'd catch you if you fall_

_And if they laugh, then fuck 'em all (All)_

_And then I got you off your knees_

_Put you right back on your feet_

_Just so you can take advantage of me_

**End of Freshman year**

"He freaking broke up with me! Like, what the fuck?! Seriously? Am I just not good enough, Becs? What is wrong with me? I did everything for him!"

Beca pulled the redhead to her and let her sob into her neck. Chloe had just burst into her dorm a sobbing wreck and started shouting. Beca turned to Jesse and gave him the look that meant 'get the fuck out.' He rolled his eyes and stomped out the door as Beca consoled Chloe.

Beca ran her hand up and down the redhead's back shushing her softly. "Chlo, come on. You're perfect. Tom is an idiot. Anyone would kill to be with you. Don't let him or anyone else tell you otherwise."

Chloe fell to her knees and Beca went down with her holding her close. "What am I supposed to do, Becs? He was my everything. I told everyone that I was gonna marry him one day! People told me over and over that I was stupid and that he wasn't in it, but I didn't listen. They're all gonna laugh their asses off when they find out."

Beca hugged her even tighter. "You're gonna go on with your life, Chlo. You're going to be the greatest at whatever it is you decide to do. You're going to find someone who worships the ground you walk on. You'll shove it in his face that you don't need him." Beca pulled back and pulled Chloe's chin up so that she could look into those tear filled eyes. "And I'll catch you if you fall. And if they laugh then fuck em all."

Chloe sniffled and nodded. "Thanks, Becs. I hope Jesse treats you right. You're awesome. You deserve it."

Beca chuckled and stood up. She held out her hand and pulled Chloe up. "Come on, Red. Let's go grab some ice cream and talk shit on boys."

Chloe gave a small smile. "Sure. But what about Jesse? I didn't mean to interrupt your time together."

"Chlo. You're my best friend. He'll get over it. Besides. We were arguing. You kinda saved me from the drama." Beca gave a sly smile.

Chloe furrowed her brows. "What? Bec, you've only been with him for a month. What in the world could you be arguing about."

Beca's eyes went wide for a split second before she schooled her features. "Doesn't matter. You want that banana split or not?"

Chloe nodded vigorously and they left the dorm.

**XXXX**

They settled into the booth at the ice cream shop and dug in as they chatted away. Beca decided to keep Chloe talking. She was scared to leave the girl alone after witnessing how distraught she was earlier.

"So, Chlo, what are you planning on doing after you graduate?"

Chloe's shoulders slumped. "I honestly have no idea. I don't even know where I want to live. I have family all over so it really doesn't matter, but I just keep thinking that I have no idea what to do with my life and I definitely shouldn't be in charge of big life decisions." Chloe chuckled humorlessly.

Beca wasn't amused with Chloe's self deprecation. "Come on, Chloe. You're great at everything you do. I've literally known you less than a year and you're already the best person I know. That speaks for itself. It's not like anyone really knows what's gonna happen in the future. Shit, I'm moving to LA in a week and I have no idea if I'm gonna make it, but I'm gonna try. That's all anyone can do."

Chloe went rigid. "You're what?!"

Beca sat back in shock of the redhead's anger. "What?"

"You're moving to LA? Beca! Aubrey just put you in charge of the Bellas!"

Beca rolled her eyes. _Of course she's only worried about the Bellas. Get over yourself, Mitchell. _"Chloe, relax. I've already talked to Stacie. I'm handing the reins over to her and CR. I will still help them with the set list, but let's be honest, that's my biggest contributing factor. It's not like I was gonna be coming up with the choreography or setting up fundraisers. Do I look like that kind of person?"

"So you're going to leave it to Stacie?! Seriously?! She's going to turn the Bellas performances into a strip tease. You can't Be serious."

Beca was taken aback. She had never heard the redhead talk about anyone so negatively. "First off. Whoa. What the hell was that? Secondly, Stacie won't do that. She's a lot smarter than people give her credit for. She's ridiculously smart actually. Like genius IQ and all wants to be a bio engineer. Change the world and all that."

Chloe squinted her eyes and furrowed her brows. "You like her. Like. Like her, like her."

Beca abruptly laughed and shook her head. _You have no idea how wrong you are. _"Uh. No. It's cute how you went there though. I needed a laugh. Thanks."

"Mmhmm. Is that why you and Jesse are fighting? Your huge toner for our resident bombshell?"

Beca went rigid. _Pretty close. _"Uh, no. Like I said. I'm not into Stacie. Even if I were, I'd never go for it. She's obviously way out of my league."

Chloe chuckled and relaxed a little. "Obviously."

_Ouch. Ok. Maybe a little denial would've been nice._

"I kinda always wanted to see if she'd be down to 'experiment' with me. I didn't do much of it. And she's pretty hot" Chloe said nonchalantly.

Beca tilted her head and furrowed her brows at Chloe. _Oh, ok. So I'm not good enough for her but you are? I mean. Yeah. You are, but really. Guess you're feeling better about yourself. Oh stop, Mitchell. That was your whole goal. Make her feel better. Lift her up. You did good. Pat yourself on the back. _"Yeah."

"Oh shush, Becs. Don't worry. I'm not gonna hit on your girl crush."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Beale. For the last time, I promise you I'm not into Stacie."

Chloe shrugged. "Okay. So. Do you already have a place in LA?"

Beca almost got whiplash from the change of topic. "Uh. Yeah. My dad and I picked out a place last week. He paid up the rent and everything for a full year. And it's utilities included so all I have to worry about is food and cell phone and shit like that. I already have a couple places willing to let me spin based off the demos I sent so even if I can't manage to get into a label within the year, I'll have a way to make more money until I can."

"Wow." Chloe looked shocked. "That's awesome, Becs. So. How do you feel about roommates?"

"Um. I mean they're ok, I guess? I don't know. Only one I've ever had is Kimmy Jin. And all she really does is glare at me." Beca chuckled, not really sure where this conversation is going.

"So. How would you feel about… having me as a roommate?"

"Um." Beca's eyes went wide. She didn't know what to say. It's not like she didn't want Chloe there. Hell, she'd love to have Chloe there. That's the problem though. She'd love to have Chloe. "I mean. It's just a studio apartment. Like. The only rooms are the living room and bathroom. You wouldn't really have your own space."

Chloe smiled really wide. "That's totes ok. I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with you." Chloe winked.

Beca almost choked on the breath she was taking but managed to school her features after a couple seconds. _Maybe she is into me? Maybe a little? I can work with that. Damn it. You really need to break up with Jesse, Mitchell. _"Um. Yeah. I guess that would be ok. Sure. Why not?"

Chloe clapped excitedly. "Yay! Ok. Awesome! Guess I know where I'm going now! Woo hoo! Cali here I come!"

Beca chuckled. _Well. This will be interesting. Why did I agree to this?_

_I don't know why._

**XXXX**

_Gave love 'bout a hundred tries (hundred tries)_

_Just running from the demons in your mind_

_Then I took yours and made 'em mine (made 'em mine)_

_I didn't notice 'cause my love was blind_

_Said I'd catch you if you fall (fall)_

_And if they laugh, then fuck 'em all (all)_

_And then I got you off your knees_

_Put you right back on your feet_

_Just so you can take advantage of me_

**Six months living in LA**

Beca tossed her keys on the end table next to their bed. It was three in the morning and she just got back from the club she's been spinning at. Beca listened to see if she could hear Chloe in the bathroom. Of course she couldn't. She'd probably end up with Chloe stumbling in in a few hours waking her up begging for coffee.

Beca rolled her eyes at herself. _Stop it, Mitchell. Don't sulk. It's not cute. _She sighed and plopped down on the bed. They never got a couch. There was no point. With the two of them living there, there was no room for a couch and a bed. They could've gotten a pull out, but let's be real, it would've just stayed pulled out all the time and a real bed is just more comfortable. She pulled off her shoes and let herself fall backwards. She'd eventually get up and shower, but she'd probably wait until Chloe woke her up. She was exhausted.

To Beca's surprise, she heard the door opening. She peeked through up and saw Chloe stumbling in. What she didn't expect was the guy stumbling in right behind her. "Uh" Beca stuttered out.

Chloe and the guy stopped in there tracks. "Oh." Chloe said surprised. "Hey, Becs. Didn't think you'd be here!"

"Uh. Here being my apartment? You didn't think I'd be in my apartment at three in the morning?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I mean. I figured you'd still be out partying or whatever. It's Saturday. Well. I guess Sunday now. But you know what I mean."

Beca scoffed. "I wasn't out partying, Beale. I was working."

Chloe waved her off. "Yeah, okay."

Beca furrowed her brows. _What the fuck is that supposed to mean? _Before Beca could ask, Chloe was talking again.

"Becs, this is Ben. Ben, Beca." The redhead said waving between the two and then kicking off her shoes.

They landed in the middle of the floor and Beca rolled her eyes again. She was about to say something when Ben spoke up.

"It's Jake actually."

"What?" Both Beca and Chloe asked.

"My name is Jake. Not Ben."

"Huh." Chloe said. "Where the hell did I get Ben from?"

Beca had had enough. "Ok. **Jake.** Can you get the fuck out of my apartment? Whatever you thought was going to happen, isn't going to happen. So you should go."

Jake shook his head. "Nah. Red over here invited me up for some fun. You can go though. Or you can stay. Watch. Or join even. I really don't mind."

Beca shot up from the bed and was about to explode when Chloe spoke. "Please, Becs? I really need this. Just for like, a couple hours?"

"Are you shitting me right now?" Her voice got higher as she reached the end of that sentence. Beca really thought Chloe was joking. There was no way she was asking Beca to leave the apartment.

"Or. You know. Like he said, stay. Have some fun with us. You look like you could use it."

Blood boiled from the bottom of Beca's feet to the top of her head. She swore she could feel her hair follicles frying. She gave her deadliest glare to Chloe and then turned to Jake. "You can either get the fuck out right now, or I can jab you in the throat." Jake actually looked offended. And a little scared.

Beca heard Chloe scoff and she turned to look at her. "And you can fucking join him." She picked Chloe's shoes up off the floor and shoved them into the redhead's chest. She turned to the guy and made like she was going to lung at him and he stumbled back.

Mumbling a "fucking psycho" under his breath, Jake took his leave.

Beca smirked before putting a glare back on and turning back to Chloe. "I wasn't kidding. You can leave now."

Chloe scoffed as tears rose in her eyes. "You're not serious."

"Oh I'm not huh? I shouldn't kick you out? Yet you were so willing to do the same to me two fucking minutes ago? So, what? You could fuck some guy on MY bed and then leave me to change the sheets? I think fucking not."

"Oh, please! Like you haven't slept with people on there. I'm sure there are plenty you bring home from the club. Everyone just loves the DJ, don't they?"

Beca's eyes went wide with hysteria. "Are you serious right now?! I've never brought anyone back here! I wouldn't fucking do that! I haven't slept with anyone since I broke up with Jesse six fucking months ago!"

"Oh whatever! Don't Lie to me, Beca! You're out all the time!"

Beca felt like she was losing her mind. She had no idea where any of this was coming from. "Are you actually fucking crazy?! I'm out working, Chloe! All I do is work! Constantly! I don't go party and make friends. I make connections."

"Oh yeah?" Chloe scoffed. "And how's that working for you, Beca? Getting anywhere?"

Beca slumped her shoulders. She was so confused. She thought Chloe actually believed in her. _Guess I was wrong. _Beca could feel the tears welling up in her eyes but refused to let them fall. She spent so much of her time on Chloe. She shook her head. "You need to leave. Like right now."

"And where am I supposed to go?" Chloe asked in a weak voice.

"I don't know. Not my problem anymore." Beca turned and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Once in the shower she finally let her tears fall. She was so sick of people telling her what she couldn't do. All the people she thought loved her always belittled her. She was sick of it. She sucked it up and vigorously rubbed her eyes. She scrubbed herself of all the grime of the day, and metaphorically of her life.

Once she got out, she was fully expecting to see Chloe gone. She had been pretty convincing. But. Yet again she was surprised. She saw the redhead balled up on their bed, sobbing. Beca sighed and went over to her dresser. She was still wrapped in her towel and needed to get dressed in order to continue this conversation.

As she was pulling open a drawer, she felt arms slide around her towel clad waist. She froze. She then felt lips ghost over her bare shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Chloe mumbled. "I don't know what got into me."

Beca sighed. "Look, Chloe-" whatever else Beca was going to say was cut off abruptly as she felt warm soft lips on her neck. She sucked in a sharp breath as Chloe's teeth nicked her skin. "What. Uh. What are you doing?"

"Apologizing." Chloe whispered into Beca's ear as she slid the towel from the DJ's body.

That was the first time the slept together without actually sleeping. Needless to say, Chloe didn't leave.

_I don't know why._

**6 months later**

The year mark in LA finally came around and Beca was feeling pretty proud. She managed to set Stacie up with a killer set list which won them another title. She has stable work and is able to pay for the apartment comfortably. And she just got some awesome news from a meeting she just went to with a guy she met at the club. She was so excited to tell Chloe. The redhead had been trying to get into acting and it was stressful. Beca was hoping some good news would take a little off her shoulders.

They weren't official or anything, but Beca was excited about it. After that first night together, it was like the floodgates opened. Any time they were alone in the apartment Chloe was all over her. That had to mean something, right? I mean. Beca wasn't sleeping with anyone else, and she was pretty sure Chloe wasn't either. At least she hoped. So did they really need a title? They lived together. They slept together. They binged TV together. I mean. That's as couplely as you can get, so who needs labels?

She had burst through their front door. It was only ten p.m. but she didn't have to work tonight. All she had was the meeting. She actually thought she'd be home earlier, but the exec had asked her to stay for some drinks. And how do you say no to that? "Honey, I'm home!" Beca called out like the idiot she is. She froze in her tracks as there were bodies shuffling up from the bed she shared with one of said bodies. "What the fuck?"

"Becs!" The redhead was pulling the sheet around her so that she was covered. The guy that was sharing the bed with her was pulling on his shorts. "What are you doing here?"

Beca was frozen. She honestly had no idea what the fuck to do. Should she scream? Cry? Throw shit? Did she even have a right to be mad? They never defined anything. Never said they were exclusive. Beca just assumed. And you know what they say about assuming.

Chloe turned to the stranger and asked him to leave. He nodded and hurried past Beca.

Beca was still frozen. She wasn't even looking at Chloe. She was staring at the bed. Their bed. Their bed in which she now wanted to burn. Maybe even with Chloe on it. _Don't be so demented._

"Becs, hey." Chloe stood up with the sheet still around her. She reached out to touch Beca's forearm but the DJ flinched away. It was the first move Beca had made since she witnessed the scene. Chloe pulled back. "What are you doing home already?"

Beca was waging a war in her head. She didn't know what to do. She felt like she had given love so many tries. She finally thought she found the real thing. _I don't know why._ She shut down. Like a switch was flipped. Out of nowhere, all of her features went to neutral and she turned on auto pilot. "My meeting ended." She said coldly.

"Meeting?" Chloe's brows furrowed. "What meeting?"

_The meeting I've been talking about for the last three weeks. _"The one with the exec from Sony."

"Sony? Becs, that's awesome!" Chloe pulled Beca to her with the arm that wasn't holding the sheet and hugged her tight. "I'm so proud of you!"

Beca stayed ramrod straight. "Yeah, thanks. I'm gonna take a shower. Will you change the sheets?"

"Um yeah." Chloe looked confused. "Sure, Becs. See you when you get out."

"Yep" Beca said. She got in the shower, but this time no tears fell. She didn't linger in there. She had shit to do.

As she got out she went through the same routine. Towel around her over to the dresser. She hoped that the redhead knew better than to try anything with her. That part of the routine was obviously over. But yet again, Beca was surprised. She felt the redhead slide up behind her and wrap her in her arms. "Hey." Chloe said in a sultry voice.

This time Beca held her towel tight and shrugged Chloe off. "Hey." She said coldly. As soon as Chloe stepped away she dropped her towel and got dressed as quickly as possible.

As Beca turned around she witnessed the hurt look on Chloe's face.

"What's wrong, Becs?"

"Absolutely nothing. I have a lot to go through tonight. Don't want to keep you up. I'm gonna take my laptop and stuff over to the 24hr diner. I'll see you in the morning."

"Um. What work?" Chloe asked. She was obviously trying to delay Beca's departure and it was starting to irk the DJ's nerves.

"I have to find a lawyer." Beca said coldly again. "I need someone to go over the contract I was given before I sign it."

Chloe perked up a little. "You got a contract? Sony is gonna sign you?"

All Beca said was "yes" before she went out the front door.

Beca got to the diner and was glad it was empty. She pulled out her laptop and went to Google some entertainment lawyers, but went to Skype instead. It was a lot later in Georgia, but she had to try.

She plugged in her headphones as Skype was ringing.

A groggy "hey DJ" was heard and Beca let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Stace. Sorry. I know it's late. Just needed to hear a friendly voice."

Stacie noticed the devastated look on Beca's face, so she wiped the sleep from her eyes. "What's up, Beca? What's wrong?"

"I. Uh. I got an offer from Sony." Beca almost ripped her headphones out of her ears due to the shrieking coming from them. "Jesus, Stace! You're literally right in my ear!"

"Shit! Sorry, Bec. But, oh my god, why are you screaming right now? You're 20 years old and just got an offer from friggin Sony! That's fantastic! Oh my god. This is so awesome. You better not forget about me when you're all up in all the glitz and glamour! What's the deal? Why aren't you freaking out?"

Beca blinked, waiting for Stacie to stop talking. "I walked in on Chloe-"

"Doing what? Masturbating? Bec, that isnt a big deal. Doesn't mean your not doing a good job or anything. She probably just had an itch that needed scratches right away."

"I walked in on Chloe getting pounded by some Abercrombie wannabe."

Stacie looked like a blur to Beca as she heard shuffling coming from the other end. Stacie finally became clear as it was obvious she sat her laptop on her dresser. She started to strip.

"Stace. STACIE!" Beca yelled frantically until Stacie stopped stripping. "What are you doing?!"

"Getting dressed." Stacie shrugged.

"Really? Cuz from here it looks like you're getting undressed." Beca couldn't see it, but she just knows that Stacie rolled her eyes.

"I'm getting dressed into normal clothes. I'm not going to the airport in a teddy."

"Airport? Stacie, what are you talking about?" Beca was seriously confused.

Stacie finished putting on her clothes and walked back to her laptop. "Well. I was going to surprise you. I decided not to stay here over the summer. And I'm definitely not going home. I was going to fly out to you guys in a couple of days and surprise you, but I'm going to catch a redeye and fly out tonight."

"Stacie, no. That's ok. You don't Have to do that."

"What? You don't want to see me? You know, normally people get slapped for bruising my ego." Stacie gave Beca a sly smile.

Beca knew what she was doing. She was trying to distract her from Chloe. And Beca was grateful. Beca let out a chuckle. "No, Stace. Of course I want to see you. That's awesome. I just mean, you don't have to change your flight. I get it, and you're super awesome for being willing to do so, but it's not necessary."

"Super awesome, huh? Damn, Bec. You make me swoon." Stacie winked.

Beca chuckled. "Shut up. You know what I mean."

Stacie shifted on the screen. "I do. But. Your not changing my mind. I'll see you in like, 6 to 9 hours. Depends on when the next flight is. By DJ!"

Stacie hung up before Beca could protest. She chuckled and shit her laptop. A lawyer could wait. Stacie would be better at this shit than her anyways. Plus, she needed some sleep if she's gonna deal with the cyclone that is Stacie Conrad.

Ad she flung her bag over her shoulder, she remembered Chloe. She remembered the scene she walked in on. She turned back on auto pilot.

**XXXX**

Stacie came in just like the cyclone she was. She never allowed Chloe enough time to talk to Beca properly. At least not about anything serious. Any time she felt the atmosphere shift. She was pulling Beca out the door to show her more sites.

Beca actually managed to relax. She mostly forgot about the drama with Chloe. Not that Chloe knew that there was any drama to begin with. And with a third person in the apartment, Chloe never tried to sleep with Beca. Hell, she never even hinted towards it. That really should've been a red flag to Beca, but she was just enjoying her time with her friend.

Beca had an awesome two months. Stacie managed to help her find a great lawyer and even an agent. The only one other than the label and her lawyer and agent who knew of the contact's details, was Stacie. She was so excited for Beca. Beca could feel herself getting excited about her future just being around the positive energy.

"So, Bec. You have any songs in mind? I'm dying to know. They've had you in the studio almost every day. It's getting kinda hard dodging Red's questions." Stacie said as they sat in a booth at Beca's favorite new diner. (The one she had called Stacie from two months ago.)

"Yeah I have some stuff. It's gonna be epic. I can just feel it, ya know?"

Stacie smiled. "For sure. I still can't believe you're gonna be a pop star!"

"Ew" Beca shook her head in faux disgust. "Don't call it that. Makes me feel like Justin Bieber or something."

Stacie chuckled. "Yeah. But Bieber is like super-"

Beca pointed her fork at Stacie threateningly. "Don't even say it!"

"Rich." Stacie finished and smirked. "Now, Beca. What did you think I was going to say?"

"Hot. Sexy. Fuckable. Delicious. Anything synonymous with any of those." Beca chuckled and blushed a little.

"Hmmm. He's not the pop star I'd call sexy, pop star." Stacie winked when Beca looked at her.

"Oh my god, shut up." Beca fidgeted. "So. On to a terrible subject, when are you heading out?"

Stacie sighed and sat back. "Two days. I have to get back in order to organize for the activities fair."

Beca nodded and looked down, not saying anything.

Stacie reached across the table and grabbed Beca's hand. "Hey. Look at me, Bec." Beca looked up. "I'm gonna miss you, you know that right?"

Beca gave a small smile and felt tears well up in her eyes at Stacie's sincerity. "Yeah. I'm gonna miss you too, nerd."

Stacie pulled her hand back and pressed it against her chest. "Bec! You make me swoon!"

That got a sincere laugh out of the DJ.

**XXXX**

Two days later, Stacie left. Beca felt lighter and heavier at the same time, if that makes any sense. She realized a few hours after the leggy brunette left that she never really stewed over the whole Chloe situation. And now that she is thinking about it. She's not even mad about it. Yeah it hurt, but they were never an actual item. She realized that and decided to let it go. No point in crying over spilt milk.

As she got back from the airport, she noticed a car in her assigned parking spot. She felt her skin crawling. There's a sign that clearly states that it is assigned! But she let's it go and parks farther away. As she's walking up to the apartment, she sees the guy that Chloe was with two months ago walk past her and get into the car that was parked in her spot. "Fucking asshole." She mumbles and rolls her eyes. She went back to her car to move it to her spot before some other asshole took it.

She finally made it into her apartment, and as she was hanging her purse up, she heard someone that sounded like Aubrey say "just ask Beca!"

Beca turned to the bed. "Ask Beca what?" She saw Chloe laying on the bed talking to Aubrey on Skype.

"Hey, Hobbit. Nice to see you. Ok. Gotta go." Then Aubrey hung up.

"Ask Beca what?" She repeated and waited for Chloe to turn and look at her. When she did she noticed the tear streaks running down the redhead cheeks. Beca's heart started hammering. What could they have been talking about? What could Chloe want to ask? Does she finally want to make it official? Was she asking Aubrey for advice?

With these thoughts running through her head, Beca stumbled over to the bed. She sat down and pulled Chloe into her chest. Much like she did a little over a year ago. "Hey. What's wrong, Chlo?"

"Oh." Chloe sniffled. "So now I'm Chlo? You've pretty much ignored me for two months while your girlfriend is here but now that she's gone, I'm Chlo again?" Chloe scoffed and pulled away.

Beca, yet again, was severely confused. "What are you talking about? One, Stacie isn't my girlfriend. And two, I haven't ignored you. I've been busy working. And then trying to show Stacie around when I have free time. She was my guest."

Chloe scoffed. "Right."

"Ok, seriously, Chloe. You need to stop being so condescending and just talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I didn't get it!" Chloe yelled and jumped up from the bed.

"Get what?" Beca asked, even more confused.

"The damn part! That asshole said he could get me the part! He just fucking used me! And he didn't tell me until after! What the hell is wrong with me?" Chloe broke down into sobs.

"Wait-" Beca was starting to put the pieces together in her mind. "Chlo. That guy two months ago. Did he offer you a part in a movie?"

"Yes! And for the last two fucking months I've been doing every fucking thing that the asshole wants, then he comes over here today, gets off, then says 'oh by the way, we gave the part to someone else.' Like what the fuck?!"

Beca took in a deep breath and shook her head. "Oh, Chloe…."

"I know, ok! I know I was fucking stupid! I don't need a lecture."

Beca shook her head and stood up. "I'm not gonna lecture you, Beale. Come here." Beca held out her arms.

Chloe rushed into them and started sobbing again.

Beca held her until the redhead collapsed to her knees again taking Beca with her. Beca rocked them back and forth until the sobs turned into whimpers. Finally the whimpers subsided. "Chloe. I know you know this. But I'm going to tell you anyways. You are way too good to do that to yourself. You're amazing. I've read lines with you countless times. I know how good you are. You don't need that asshole. He was worthless. You're worth everything. Don't let anyone tell you any different."

Chloe hugged Beca tighter. "You always know what to say. Why are you so good to me?"

_Because I love you. _"Because you're my best friend. Because you're awesome. Because you deserve to be told every day how great you are. Take your pick."

Beca felt Chloe smile into her neck and felt the tension release in her own shoulders. Then she felt an open mouthed kiss against her neck and shivered. "Chlo-"

"Shhhh." Chloe whispered in her ear as she undid Beca's jeans.

**XXXX**

Once they were showered after their lust filled haze, they laid in bed together.

Chloe sat up on her elbow and started drawing patterns on Beca's bare stomach. "Hey, Bec."

"Yeah, Chlo."

"So, um. You know like people at Sony, yeah?"

Beca chuckled. "Well yeah, Chloe. I kind of work there."

"Right. Well. Do you think you could talk to some people for me? Maybe help me make the right connections?"

Beca sat quiet for a moment.

Apparently Chloe thought it was too long. "I mean. I don't really know who you know. They might tell you to fuck off. Or laugh-"

Beca cut her off. "If they laugh then fuck em all."

Chloe smiled and cuddled into Beca's side.

"So that's what Posen wanted you to ask me?"

"Yeah. She said you may know some people. I told her probably not, that you've only been there two months and you never really talk about it so it must not be that exciting."

_Of course. I thought you might actually want this. Want me._

_I don't know why._

**A year later.**

_You don't have to say just what you did_

_I already know (I know)_

_I had to go and find out from them_

_So tell me how's it feel (oh-woah)_

Beca had to figure out what her last song on the album was gonna be. Chloe had just got done filming her first full length movie and was finally back home. Beca had indeed introduced her to the right people. She even wagered some of her own success. She talked Chloe up so much that if it didn't work out, she knew it would look bad on her.

Beca was sitting at her desk glued to her laptop while Chloe was reading on the bed.

"Hey. Becs. I'm bored."

Beca chuckled. "Of course you are. You literally got home three hours ago. Surely you just wanna relax."

"I know something that's really relaxing but it involves you coming over here." Beca could practically hear the sly grin that Chloe had on her face. It had been three months since Chloe was able to touch her and Beca was very very 'frustrated'. She was about to get up from her laptop when she received a notification saying a new video had been posted to YouTube of Chloe Beale. She slid her head phones back over her ears and clicked on the link. As the video started playing she realized it was one of the interviews Chloe said that the production company had her do for the movie.

Reporter: "So, Chloe. This is your first feature film. How does it feel getting the leading role?"

"Pretty spectacular. I mean. I always knew I could do it, I just didn't know I'd I'd ever be given the chance."

Beca smiled at Chloe's confidence. She had seen the redhead beat herself up so much, it was nice to see the opposite.

Reporter: "So. Before we get to all the boring stuff. How about a personal question?"

"Sure."

Beca snorted at the clear uneasiness on Chloe's face.

Reporter: "Anyone special in your life? Someone waiting for you at home?"

"Nope. This ginger is single." Chloe winked at the camera.

Beca went rigid. _Calm down. It's Technically true. Sure you asked her to be your girlfriend. She said we would talk about it when she got back._

"But I have been seeing someone. I don't know how serious it's gonna be yet, but fingers crossed." Beca heard Chloe say in the video. Beca relaxed again.

Reporter: "oh that's awesome. How long have you been seeing him or her?"

Chloe chucked. "Well it's pretty recent. We started talking when I first got on set. We didn't actually go on a date until a few weeks ago, so like I said. Still pretty new."

Beca felt a tear roll down her cheek but chose to ignore it. Maybe Chloe was lying. Trying to get him off the trail.

Reporter: "I'm not gonna get a name am I?"

Chloe chuckled. "Nope. But if things go well. I may have to ditch the roommate. Can't Have sexy times in a studio apartment." Chloe laughed.

The reporter laughed as well. "Well anyone you wanna thank back home for getting you where you are?"

"Um. I mean. My parents probably, for getting me into drama class when I was young. That's about it."

Beca slammed the lid shut as tears rolled furiously down her cheeks.

"Becs, what's wrong? You gonna come over here?" Obviously Chloe hadn't seen the tears yet.

Beca got up and grabbed a suitcase. Chloe jumped up and went to console her after she saw the tears. Beca shoved Chloe away and continued packing.

"Beca! What's wrong?! Talk to me!"

Beca pulled out her phone, went to YouTube, pulled up the video, and threw her phone one the bed. She made her way to the bathroom and grabbed her toiletries. She heard a "fuck" come from the living room. She knew Chloe saw what she saw.

"Beca. Wait. Don't do this."

Beca grabbed her phone from Chloe as she zipped up the suitcase. "I, apparently, haven't done shit."

"Beca, come on. That's not fair."

"Save it. I'm out, Beale."

**Two months later**

Chloe was on the way to a private screening of her movie. _So fancy._ She was jamming out blaring her music. The DJ came on and she about changed it to a different channel when she heard.

"And the hottest song I've heard I a very long time. From new up and coming artist. I can already tell that she is gonna be one of the greats. Here's 'Without Me' by Beca Mitchell!"

Chloe swerved and pulled off of the road. _Beca has a song out? What the hell? I thought she was an intern or something. What the hell is happening right now? _Chloe hadn't seen or heard from Beca since she stormed out of the apartment. Luckily Beca had paid the rent up to the end of the lease and Chloe could save her money to find a new place.

Once she heard Beca's voice come over the radio, she snapped back into focus. She listened to every word. Halfway through the song she was a sobbing mess. Chloe could tell the song was reaching its end, and she didn't know what to do.

_Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there_

_Feeling so high but too far away to hold me_

_You know I'm the one who put you up there_

_Name in the sky_

_Does it ever get lonely?_

_Thinking you could live without me_

_Thinking you could live without me_

_Baby, I'm the one who put you up there_

_I don't know why_

_(yeah, I don't know why)_


	12. In the name of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The latest one I've written. It is angst but Chloe isn't the bad guy here. There is no bad guy. I actually cried writing it. Ugh. Hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are helpful

Beca watched as Chicago dipped and kissed Chloe. She cringed by instinct. She honestly couldn't help it. But she schooled her face within seconds.

Theo began talking and Beca was extremely grateful for that. She needed the distraction. Just for a bit. It always takes her a bit to cool off. She's been through this many times with Chloe. _Here we go again. Maybe this time it will stick. Maybe this time Chloe will finally be happy._

Later that night Beca happened to be in the hotel lobby. Well not happened to be. She was purposely in the lobby. She was waiting for Captain America to leave Chloe for the night. She finally caught sight of him exiting the elevator with a goofy grin on his face. Beca sighed. _Suck it up, Mitchell. This is your choice._

"Hey, Chicago!" Beca yelled and waited for him to spot her. Once he did, he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Beca? What are you doing down here? Chloe was looking for you." He said as he walked to her.

Beca chuckled. "Yeah, I just figured I'd give you guys some privacy. Take a seat. These hotel lobbies don't have comfy couches for nothing."

Chicago sat and gave Beca a sly look. "Is this the best friend talk? Should I be shaking?"

Beca chuckled. "Something like that. But am I going to threaten physical violence? No. But I do want to talk."

"Ok. Let's talk." Chicago smiled.

_She sure does pick the lookers. _Beca sighed and shook our her shoulders. Once she was hyped enough she dove right in. "So. I know you guys haven't known each other long. But. Are you planning on turning this into something? Or is this just a tour thing?"

"Well. I mean, I hope it can turn into something? She's super sweet. Definitely the girl next door type. I hope we can work something out."

Beca nodded. "Well I'm glad you're honest. Most guys just say shit like 'absolutely!' Without giving it any real thought. So. The Army? Is that like a lifelong commitment thing for you?"

"Uh. Actually. I joined the guard to pay for college. I have another year left before I can call it quits. I don't plan on reupping. My plan is to return to the states and finish out the year with my unit and then find a place to settle down and call home."

Beca nodded. _This might actually work._ "So what do you plan on doing after your contract is up?"

Chicago fidgeted. "Well. I went to college for computer engineering. So I hope I can put that degree to good use."

Beca smiled. _He'll be home. That's good. _"Cool. So here's the deal. You seem nice. And genuine. I like that. Obviously Chloe is attracted to you so that's a plus. I'm going to give you a few pointers. To help you get things rolling. If in a year, and you still are with her and have held up to your word, you can ask me for more. I won't give you more until I know you're serious. Got it?"

Chicago nodded vigorously.

"Good." Beca sighed. "Ok. Take notes."

"Do you mind if I record this? I'm terrible at notes. I recorded all the lectures in college. So much easier."

Beca chuckled. _Well at least he's taking this seriously. _"Sure. Go right ahead." Beca waited for him to pull out his phone and start the voice recorder. She cleared her throat once he was ready. "Ok. So. First things first. Do not, and I repeat, do NOT take her on a date to dinner and a movie. That is so lame. If anything, at least go to the movie first and then dinner, so you have something to talk about. Always wear your seat belt. I know it seems insignificant, but her cousin was thrown out of her car when they were teenagers. Luckily she lived, but it kinda scarred Chloe. If you're going to buy her flowers, buy stargazers. They're her favorite. And don't buy them when y'all argue. It makes her feel like you're trying to placate her with pretty things. And the last thing I'm going to tell you for now, text her. Each morning and each night. It doesn't have to be a book each time. A simple good morning and goodnight will suffice. She just wants to know she's being thought of. That she's important."

Beca stood as if to leave but Chicago grabbed her wrist gently to stop her. Beca looked down at him to see his brow furrowed again. She raised hers as if to ask _what?_

"Not that I'm not grateful, but why are you telling me this? And where are the threats?"

Beca chuckled. "I'm telling you this because I want her to be happy. I'm not gonna sit around and watch you fumble through it until you can figure it out on your own. She deserves to be happy from the start. Not five years down the road when you finally remember how she likes her coffee. And the threats will come in a year if you're still together. No point in threatening you now when you aren't really invested yet now is there?"

Chicago chuckled. "Well. This is the weirdest best friend speech I've ever received. But. She was right about you. You are pretty great. Thanks, Beca."

Beca nodded and walked away.

**XXXX**

A year later.

Beca was sitting on Stacie's couch with Bella on her lap. All of the Bellas were coming over to celebrate her first birthday. It will be the first time they've all been together since the tour. It will also be the first time Beca has had the chance to slow down. Her career was new, so therefore fragile. She had to work her ass off to make sure she was taken seriously at the label. Yes she was an artist, but she was also a producer and still had to prove herself in that aspect. They refused to let her have total control over her own album. She was too new to the scene. She didn't mind. She knew she was going to have to prove herself. But it did take up a lot of her time.

She arrived at Stacie's two days ago, and slept through most of it. She was exhausted when she arrived. But now that she's gotten plenty of rest, she's able to enjoy being around Bella and Stacie while they wait for the others to arrive.

"So what's the deal, DJ? You showed up looking like a zombie. Don't get me wrong, a hot zombie, but a zombie nonetheless."

Beca laughed as Bella slobbered on her hand. Apparently babies like to chew on other's hands, not just their own. "It's been crazy, Stace. These last two days have been the most sleep I've gotten in a while. Most nights I don't even make it home. I end up just passing out in my chair."

"That can't be healthy, Beca. I mean I get it. You want to make it. But there has to be a limit."

Beca chuckled. "Yeah. There is a limit. But I haven't reached it yet. This is my dream. Like. My mega dream. The one most people never even get even a tiny glimpse of. I could slow down, but that won't get me where I want to be. I want to make music that connects with people. I want to have a song that saves someone's life one day. I want to release the track that stops the little girl from jumping. I want to be blared in the boy's headphones who's laying in bed at night wondering what he did wrong. I'm not going to get there by working right hour days." Beca looked back at the baby on her lap and cooed.

Stacie blinked. She was in a daze. "That is probably the most noble reason for ever wanting to be famous."

Beca chuckled. "I don't want to be famous, Stace, just make important music. I want the music to be famous, I guess."

Stacie hummed. "Well. Just take care of yourself. I barely see you and we live five miles away from each other."

Beca sighed. "I know. That's why I text you guys all the time. I don't want to miss out on everything. I'd rather be updated by phone than not at all, you know?"

Stacie smiled. "Yeah, I know." And she really did. No one asked about their lives as much as Beca. The group chat stayed alive because of Beca. That surprised Stacie for the longest time, but now she understood. "You're kinda a softie, you know that, Mitchell?"

"Shhhhh!" Beca was wide eyed and staring at Stacie.

That startled Stacie. "What?" She said, wide eyed as well. Looking around d for an intruder or something. "What happened?"

"Someone could hear you! You'll ruin my rep!" Beca stage whispered as seriously as she could.

Stacie rolled her eyes and hit Beca with a pillow making sure not to hit Bella. "God. You scared me you idiot."

Beca chuckled. "Beca's fine. I haven't went by God for a long time."

Stacie shoved her again. "What am I gonna do with you? You're insufferable."

"Well you know what they say." Beca wiggled her eyebrows.

Stacie furrowed hers. "No." She shook her head. "What?"

"Insufferable in the streets, killer in the sheets!" Beca cackled at her own joke so hard that Bella started laughing too, even though she obviously had no idea what she said.

Stacie threw her head back into the cushion of the couch and put her hand over her eyes. "Oh, my God." Stacie sighed, exasperated. "My friends are morons." The smile she was sporting was proof of nothing. "She looked back at Beca. "Give me my child. You're going to corrupt her."

Beca snorted. "Oh please. Have you met you?"

"Touche!" Stacie said. There was then a knock on her door so she looked at Beca and took a deep breath. "Well. Here we go. You ready, DJ?"

Beca smiled. "You know it."

**Xxxx**

The party was in full swing. Stacie had also invited some of her mom friends from the gym. Not that it really mattered. One year olds don't really play with each other. This was really just more of a chance to be around friends and get free clothes. She's a single mom. Come on.

Stacie was walking around and mingling. It had been so long since she had any real adult time. Beca had Bella almost the whole time so she really didn't have to keep much of an eye out.

Stacie was about to go to the bathroom when she heard talking coming from the room Beca had stayed in the last two nights. The door was cracked so she peaked in and saw Beca sitting on the bed with Bella as Chloe's boyfriend, Chicago, sat in the chair in the room. She got super confused and almost burst in thinking something was wrong, but decided she'd listen for a minute.

**Xxxx**

Beca had been asked by Chicago if they could talk. She had Bella and didn't want to turn any heads so instead of finding Stacie she just took her with her and Chicago to the spare bedroom.

"What's up?" Beca said as she bounced Bella on the bed.

"Well." Chicago cleared his throat. "I was wondering if I could take you up on your offer?"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Uh. I mean. I've been out for a month now. And as you know, Chloe and I have been together since the tour. I know you said you'd give me a year. And I want you to know that I am serious about her. But we just recently got to start spending a lot of time together since I was able to move to New York. She. Uh. She's pretty special. And I want to make her happy. And I'm man enough to know when to ask for help. I think she loves me. She hasn't said it though. But I feel like she's holding back. And I don't really know what I'm doing wrong."

Beca smiled sadly. _Suck it up, Mitchell. IIt's your choice. _"You're not doing anything wrong, dude. She's a complex creature." Beca chuckled.

"Has. Uh. Has she talked about me to you? You know, like, do you know how she feels? You're her best friend and I know y'all talk all the time."

"Oh, no. Nuh uh." Beca shook her head vigorously. "I'll help you, just like I said I would, but I won't disclose what she says to me. She trusts me and I trust her. I won't break that. Not for anyone."

"Shit. Yeah. Sorry. You're right. I'm just. I guess I'm just worried. IIt's like she holding out for someone better? Or more? I don't know."

Beca sighed. "Look, dude, y'all have only been together for a year. And most of that time y'all didn't even live in the same state. Give her time."

Chicago smiled. "Yeah. Yeah you're right. She's just so great."

Beca chuckled. "Of course she is. She's Chloe Beale. She's amazing." Beca cursed herself as she saw the confusion cross Chicago's face but he cleared it quickly.

"Anyway." He said and pulled out his phone to record this.

"Yeah. Anyways. So like I said a year ago, if you stick around, I'll help you. You held up your end, so I'll hold up mine. Chloe needs you to be present. Not just there next to her, but even when you're talking on the phone. If you're not going to listen to what she's saying, there's no point in being on the phone with her. Make time for her. Even if you see each other every day, make sure you set a day, at least every two weeks, that's just for her. No social media. The least amount of calls as possible. It doesn't matter if you take her to the zoo or just spend the day cuddling. Though to be honest, she'd probably like staying in bed and cuddling and watching Netflix more. Do you know how she takes her coffee?"

Chicago shook his head no.

Beca sighed. _Calm down. You figured he wouldn't. That's why you asked. Don't be a dick. _"She takes her coffee half with enough creamer to make it almost look like milk. She likes the powdered creamer. French vanilla. No sugar needed since the creamer has it in it. If she ever asks if she looks fat in something, don't try and be cute. That's literally the only time you're allowed to tell her she's being ridiculous. If she's had a bad day at work, don't try and fix it. You can't make it better she just wants you to listen. And then after she's done venting, put on some music and sit and cuddle for a bit. At least once a week, surprise her by pulling her into a slow dance with you. Even if there's no music. Trust me. She's singing something in her head anyways. Make sure it's not the same day of the week every week. You don't want her to be expecting it. Make sure there is always a spray can of whip cream in the fridge. She says she doesn't like it, but when she's stressed you'll hear her in the middle of the night eating it on the couch. I think she likes the fact that it makes noise. And never, EVER, try to have sex with her while you're drunk. I'm sure she'll tell you some day, but until then, don't ask."

"Is. Um." Chicago cleared his throat. "Is that it?"

Beca put on her hardest glare. She saw Chicago gulp and smirked inside. "No. I promised you one more thing."

"And what's that?"

"The threats. I need you to listen and listen well, Walp. I may be small so I know I can't kick your ass, so I won't threaten that. But if you're an asshole to her. If you're mentally or physically abusive I will have you killed."

Chicago chuckled but sobered right up when Beca kept glaring.

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life, Chicago. I don't mean you can't fight. Everyone fights. She will cry and be upset, but do not try and beat her down physically or emotionally. I do not care if I get caught. I do not care if I go to prison. I will hire someone who would be more than willing to cut your fucking dick off and shove it down your throat. And considering the route my career is taking, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to afford it. Chloe Beale deserves happiness. I do not doubt that you can provide that for her, but if you start to feel like she isn't worth it or some bullshit like that, then you need to leave civilly. Do not be the ass hole that tears her down before you leave, because if you try and break her, I will not rest until you are dead."

"Um." Chicago stopped the recording. "Yeah. Uh. I don't think I've ever had a best friend speech like that. I can, uh, honestly say I believe you."

Beca nodded and returned to cordial face she keeps around Chicago. "Good. Then that is that. Now. In another year, if you're still around, if you want to marry her, feel free to give me a call or something. I'd be happy to help you pull it off. Good luck, dude."

**Xxxx**

Stacie stepped away from the door so that Chicago could leave. As soon as he was gone she stepped into the room. Beca had tears in her eyes as she talked to Bella. "She deserves the best, huh Bella?"

"So why aren't you giving it to her?" Stacie said as she leaned against the wall.

"Jesus, Stacie!" Beca jumped. Bella giggled. "How long have you been here?"

"Here as in right here? Or here as in able to hear the conversation you just had?" Beca gave her the look. "Fine. I heard the whole thing. You ever gonna tell her you're in love with her?"

Beca sighed. "I'm not talking about this, Stacie."

"The hell you're not." Stacie turned back to the door and hollered into the hall. "Chloe!"

"Stacie, no! I'm so fucking serious right now!" Beca whisper yelled.

Chloe came bouncing into the room. "Hey! What's up guys?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Beca pushed out, glaring at Stacie.

"Nothing, Chlo. Could you just take Bella for a bit? I need to talk to Beca." Stacie said as she took Bella from the fuming girl.

"Sure! Come here you little cutie!" Chloe cooed as she took the baby. "Oh. B T Dubs. Most everyone has left already. Just some of the girls still here." She turned and left the room.

Stacie closed the door and turned back to the glaring woman child on the bed. "So. Spill."

Beca, glaring still, started to get red in the face. She was really trying not to blow up on her, but this really wasn't any of her businesses. "Stacie. I'm asking you, as my friend, please drop this. There is nothing to discuss."

Stacie sighed. She didn't want to push too hard, but she knew there was something. She could feel it coming off the shorter girl in spades. But Beca has always been a little closed off. She knew Beca was into Chloe. Pretty much everyone had a bet going on as to when Beca would finally blow up and confess, but it's been years and she's yet to say anything. She's been the dutiful best friend for Chloe. Supported her relationships. Smiled when Chloe was happy with someone else. Stacie just didn't know why. Why would someone put themselves through that? Especially since everyone can see that Chloe likes Beca too. "Beca. You know she wants you too. What are you scared of?"

Beca huffed and shot up from the bed. "I'm not an idiot, Stacie. Of course I know. I'd have to be blind not to see it. I'm not scared that she'd reject me." Beca went to walk passed Stacie to get to the door, but Stacie grabbed her wrist. "Stacie. I have my reasons. And just because you don't know them, doesn't mean they're not valid. Drop it." She ripped her wrist away and walked out of the room.

As Stacie walked back into the living room, she saw Beca snuggled up into Chloe's side as Chloe held Bella and tried to make her play patty cake. The shine in Beca's eye as she watched Chloe sealed the deal for Stacie. She knew then and there for a fact that Beca is in love with Chloe. _Oh, Bec. Why are you doing this to yourself?_

**XXXX**

Two years later.

Beca was sitting in her in home studio when she saw a scrawny toddler run into the room. "Bella Bella Bella. What are you doing here? Where's your mama?"

"Her mama is right here." Stacie said, out of breath as she came into the room. "I go to the gym every damn day and I still can't keep up with her. How the hell do you do it?"

Beca chuckled and was about to answer when the tiny girl interrupted.

"Bec Bec! I miss you! You been gone so long!" Bella said as she jumped into Beca's lap.

Beca laughed and hugged the girl tight. "I know, sweetie." She kissed the girl on top of her head. "But I'm back for a while. What do you think about keeping me and R'Kai company while your mom has a spa day?" As Beca said this she was looking directly at Stacie.

Stacie squealed. "Yes! Oh, my god. Beca! I knew there was a reason I kept you around! I seriously need a mom day. Also, maybe a night?"

Beca chuckled. "Sure, Stace. She can stay the night. Just text me and let me know when the coast is clear, yeah?" Beca knew what Stacie meant. Stacie wanted to get laid. Period. No telling how long it's been. The hunter hasn't been able to prowl like he could in college.

Stacie winked. "You got it, DJ." Stacie swooped Bella up from Beca. "Ok, lil bit, you're gonna stay the night with Bec Bec. Ok?"

Bella nodded in the affirmative vigorously.

Stacie chuckled. "Ok. Good. So. While I'm still here, why don't you go make sure you have clothes here. I know for a fact you will destroy at least 2 sets of clothes by staying one night with Bec Bec. I don't know how you both get so dirty."

"Ok mama. I be quick so you can have mama time." Bella squirmed out of Stacie's arms.

Stacie chuckled as she watched Bella run down the hall.

"You know you have approximately two minutes before you have to go find her before she burns my house down, right?" Beca asked.

Stacie looked at Beca with a sly smile. "Yeah, but you have plenty of house. She wouldn't get it all down." Beca laughed. "Besides. I wanted the two minute reprieve to tell you that I missed you and I'm so glad that your tour is over. Are you still planning on taking a break?"

"From my own stuff? Yes. From producing for other people? No. I'm working on Halsey's next album and that's going to take up most of my time. You know how she is."

"Well. At least you'll be home. Remember. Don't work yourself to death." Stacie gave a stern look.

Beca laughed. "Stace I haven't had to work like that in over a year. My Grammys give me plenty of leverage. I'm not going to be a zombie again. But you know how it is in this business. If you're not working, then you're irrelevant. You pretty much have to prove yourself all over again."

"I just worry, ya know? I mean, yeah you've gotten better, but you've missed so much. I mean I get it, but don't you want to settle down? You're never going to find someone if you never slow down enough to fall."

Beca sighed. "I'm not looking to fall, Stace. You know this. Now let's go get that munchkin before she puts lipstick on R'Kai. That dog loves that girl and let's her do anything."

Stacie laughed as she walked towards Bella's room. "Well if you didn't spoil the girl so much. You gave her her own room! I don't even have a room! And you can't call R'Kai a dog. That's like calling a tiger a cat."

"Well a tiger is a cat." Beca smirked as she went into Bella's room. "And Bella has her own room because she's too adorable to say no to. You could really learn a thing or two from her pout."

Stacie swooped Bella up and blew raspberries on her tummy. "Your Bec Bec spoils you too much, don't you think?"

Bella shook her head no. And laughed.

Stacie let out an exaggerated sigh. "Of course you don't. You find clothes?"

"Yes, mama! And look! I look like Bec Bec now!" Bella showed off her mini leather jacket she found on her bed.

Stacie hadn't noticed at first. "Beca. You did not buy my daughter leather!"

Beca scoffed. "Of course not. It's faux. Chloe would kill me."

"Speaking of Chloe." Stacie said as she sat Bella down. "Did you talk to her yesterday? "

"Of course I did. I called her from the plane yesterday. Her and Chicago celebrated her birthday at a rave. She seriously has some weird kink with glow sticks." Beca laughed.

"How are they doing? She doesn't really tell me much." Stacie asked.

"Don't start, Stace. I know what you're doing."

Stacie put her hands up in surrender. "Hey. I'm just trying to look out for my bestie."

Beca sighed. "They're doin great, Stace. He treats her so great. I hope he gets his head out of his ass soon and proposes. IIt's been three years! What is he waiting for?!"

"No you don't." Stacie mumbled. Beca heard though because Stacie saw her go rigid. But instead of saying anything about it, Beca just began playing with Bella.

"Go have a good time, Stace. I got this."

**Xxxx**

Beca woke up early the next morning to a giggling toddler on her chest. "Good lord, child. Too much energy for the morning."

"Bec Bec! Auntie Chlo is here!"

Beca's eyes snapped open at that. "What?"

"Hey sleepy head." Chloe said from the bedroom door. "Want some coffee?"

Beca sat up as Bella toppled to the bed. She rubbed her eyes to clear the sleep out. "Sure. And you know. I gave you that key for emergencies. What if I had been nude."

"Wouldn't have been the first time." Chloe winked.

Beca laughed and shook her head.

**Xxxx**

Beca and Chloe sat at the island in the giant kitchen as Bella colored on the floor with R'Kai by her side.

"So, Chlo. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I. Uh." Chloe cleared her throat. "I have some news."

"Oh?" Beca arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah. So. Chicago proposed."

"Chloe!" Beca squealed. "Chloe that's so great!" Beca saw the hurt flash across Chloe's face but she ignored it as she always did.

"Well. I haven't said yes, yet."

"What?" Beca feigned ignorance. "Chloe, why not? That's crazy. You guys are crazy about each other."

Chloe sighed. "Yeah. I guess I just wanted your opinion. You're my best friend. I can count on you to tell me the truth. But I guess you answered my question."

"I think if you love him, Chlo, and you see a future with him, then you should marry him. If he makes you happy, then you should marry him."

Chloe nodded as tears filled her eyes. "Yeah" she put on her best smile. "Yeah, you're right. He does make me happy. So happy. He's great."

**Xxxx**

Beca watched through the window as Chloe paced outside on her front porch. She was on the phone but Beca could only speculate on who it was with. She assumed Chicago. Chloe opened the front door as soon as she was off the phone.

"Hey. Bec?"

"Yeah. Chlo?"

"I'm gonna head back to the hotel, but I'm in town for a couple more weeks. Can we have lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'm not going into the studio for a few more days so just let me know where and when."

Chloe smiled. "Will do! See you later!" Chloe leant down and kissed Bella's head. "Bye sweetie!"

"Bye Auntie Chlo!"

Beca watched her angel walk away. You'd think it'd hurt less after all this time. It didn't. _Suck it up, Mitchell. This is your choice._

"Ok cutie patootie. Let's get you home to your mama!" Beca swooped the toddler up and got them ready to go.

**Xxxx**

Two weeks later.

Beca was sitting in her home studio working on Halsey's album when the red light came on at her deck. That meant someone was at her front door. She sighed and made her way over. She wasn't sure who would be there but it better be good if they're interrupting her work. She swung the door open.

"Walp? What are you doing here?"

Chicago cleared his throat. "Uh. Hey Beca. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Beca stepped out of the way to let him in and then led him to the living room. "So. What can I do for you."

"Well." He said as he sat down. "I came to talk. I know Chloe came here a couple of weeks ago. And I know she asked for your opinion. And i wanted to say thank you. Also. I wanted to ask. Are you in love with Chloe?"

**Xxxx**

A year later. Beca sat in a room full of family and friends of Chloe and Chicago. The ceremony was beautiful. Mr. And Mrs. Walp were having their first dance and it was perfect, of course. Stacie laid her hand on Beca's shoulder.

"How's the maid of honor holding up?" Stacie asked.

Beca looked at Stacie and smiled. "I'm good, Stace." Beca place her hand on Stacie's. "Thanks for asking."

"Of course." Stacie smiled back.

After a while, everyone was mingling and dancing. Chloe decided to take the time to ask the question that's been burning in her mind all night. "Hey, Bec?"

"Yeah?" Beca spun around to look at her.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Of course!"

Chloe pulled her off to the side. "So. Were you ever going to tell me that you and Stacie are together?"

"What? Who told you?" Beca asked.

"You just did." Chloe smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Shit. Well. Uh. Well. I mean. We're not actually together. I mean. We've been sleeping together, but it's casual. We're both pretty busy, ya know?" Beca fidgeted.

"Wow. Well. I wasn't expecting that." Chloe chuckled. "Well I better get back. Can't leave the new groom alone for too long."

"For sure! Go go. Have a great time, Chlo. This is all for you." Beca pulled her into a hug. She heard Chloe take a deep breath but didn't say anything.

Beca watched as Chloe walked away with a fake smile on her face. She felt guilt until Chloe's eyes met Chicago's. The fake smile turned genuine in a heartbeat. Beca let out a sigh of relief. Beca felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You good, DJ?"

"Yeah." Beca turned back around to face Stacie. "I'm good. You ready to head out? I doubt the happy couple is going to be leaving that dance floor any time soon and Bella's sitter can only stay until eleven."

Stacie nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Let's go get our girl."

**Xxxx**

Three days later.

Chloe was searching the hotel up and down for her phone. She lost her damn phone on her honeymoon. How dumb is that? "Hey, babe?" Chloe yelled. Chicago was in the shower. "Have you seen my phone?"

She heard Chicago holler back from the bathroom. "No but you can use mine to call it. It's on the nightstand."

"Great! Thanks babe!"

Chloe swooped up his phone and started calling hers. No luck she didn't hear anything. "Fuck." She mumbled.

Chloe laid on the bed and started playing on Chicago's phone. She was bored and he wasn't exactly known for his quick showers.

Needless to say. She found his cloud. Which held files named Beca. Of course she clicked on them.

Chloe sat with a look of confusion as she listened to the second file. _What in the world? _Of course she didn't hear Chicago come out of the bathroom.

"You should listen to the last one."

Chloe jumped and looked up at Chicago. Her brows furrowed. "What is this?"

"Just listen to the last one. She didn't I recorded it. It was after you went and asked her if you should marry me."

Chloe listened.

**Xxxxx**

"Are you in love with Chloe?"

Beca went rigid. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't have to lie, Beca. I'm not going to be mad. I can't blame you if you are. IIt's more work to not be in live with her."

Beca slumped down on the couch. She was so tired of hiding. The only one who knew the truth was Stacie. Maybe if Chicago knew, he'd convince Chloe not to make Beca the maid of honor. Highly unlikely, but still. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm in love with her. Always have been." Beca held eye contact. "But it doesn't matter. It doesn't change anything and it never will. I promise you."

Chicago shook his head. "I don't understand. Why did you help me? I mean, I'd understand if you had lied about anything. Tried to get me out of her life. But you didn't. I don't get it."

"I never lied because I want her to be happy. That's all I want for her. Ever. Just her happiness."

"But. I mean. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but you never tried to be that for her? Why? I know she's attracted to you. Hell, she loves you. All you'd have to do is say the word and she'd drop me in an instant."

Beca shook her head. "You don't get it."

"Then explain it to me Beca, because I may not know you like the Bella's do, but I know you love her. I have to know, before we go through with this. That you aren't just going to swoop in and take her from me."

Beca sighed. She could understand that. "Chicago, I promise you. That won't happen. Ever. And you're right. I do want her. And she may or may not still want me. But it's not about what we want. It's about what she needs. She needs someone who can be there to hold her at night. She needs someone who doesn't hole themselves up for sixteen hours a day for months at a time. She needs someone who isn't gone on the road for months at a time. She needs someone who can give her their whole heart. And I can't do that for her. I know it sounds dumb. Trust me. I know. But music is my first love. I know myself well enough to know that I would break her. I would put my music first too many times. I'd make her think she's not good enough. I'd make her feel insignificant. Which is the farthest thing from the truth. She's light, and love, and sunshine on a rainy day. She's a warm embrace on a chilly night. She's the best kind of person that there can be. And I won't be the cause of ruining that." Beca wiped a tear from her eye and looked at Chicago. She could tell he was holding back his tears. _He really is a good guy_

"You love her, Chicago. And she does love you. Don't doubt that because of me. So let me help you one last time. When she tells you that she's in love with me, don't be mad at her. Because Chloe Beale has enough heart to be in love with you too. She won't hurt you. And I would never hurt her by asking her to. When she says she wants to see me, don't get jealous. Nothing will ever happen between us. And even though I'm in love with her, she's still my best friend. And I am hers. I will never try and turn her against you. When you have kids, and she wants me in their lives, don't yell at her. I will never try to replace you and I will love them like my own and make sure they're happy, too. When she asks if she can fly out to see one of my shows, don't be mad. Because before anything else, she's my best friend and only wants to support me. She will never try anything with me, Chicago, so please. Don't ever doubt her. And when she's old and grey and wants to know if you guys can move next to me. Just know it's because she wants to sit on the porch with me and yell at kids who are passing by."

Chicago stood and pulled Beca up into a hug. She began to sob on his shoulder. "You're a great person, Beca." He whispered in her ear. "And an even better friend. She's lucky to have you. And I'm lucky you're her best friend."

Beca sniffled and shoved his shoulder. "Alright Captain America. Get out of here. I'm done being mushy. You better not tell anyone you saw me cry."

"I didn't see a thing!" Chicago smiled.

Beca chuckled. "Yeah. That's right! Later, dude."

"See ya, Beca."

**Xxxx**

"Are you mad?" Chicago asked.

Chloe looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks. "No. No, I'm not mad. But. Um. When we get back. I think I need to talk with Stacie."

"Stacie? Why?"

"Because I think she's what Beca needs too."


	13. Part 2 in the name of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive? Eh. STECA this one isn't as angsty because the Steca relationship just isn't made that way. The most angst come from Chloe on this one. Also this one is much shorter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I normally don't do second parts to my one shots. But chapter 12 really got me in the feels so I decided to give the people what they want. I may add more to this later. But if I do it will be as a third chapter. Just had to get this out while it's still in my head. You can find me on Tumblr for little chat stories and what not at allitbb

Stacie had been chasing Bella around all day. The little munchkin was like a tornado on steroids some days, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

Chasing a four year old may be exhausting, but figuring out Beca Mitchell? That was a damn nightmare. Beca had been pretty distant for the last week. Ever since the wedding. Stacie expected as much but with the producer's schedule, it's hard enough for her to be around as it is. 

She didn't want to push Beca, but they had been skirting around each other for years. Hell, they even started hooking up! Beca was busy with work and Stacie was busy with being a mom plus work, so it just made sense. They could help each other since they spent the most time with each other anyways.

It's not that Stacie needed her to be there, she just wanted to know where they stood. 

She finally got Bella to take her nap when the doorbell rang. "Shit." Stacie whispered. She ran to the door before they could ring it again. She swung the door open ready to curse the bastard when Chloe Beale came into sight. Shit. "Chloe? What are you doing here?"

Chloe jumped back a little due to the speed of the door opening. "Hey, Stace!"

"Beca's not here."

"Oh, no. I know." Chloe saw something similar to rage cross Stacie's features when she said that. "I actually came to talk to you."

Stacie sighed.  _ I knew this would happen. She'd get married and then all of a sudden decide she wants to make the move on Beca.  _ "Well. Bella is sleeping so we better talk on the porch." Stacie stepped out but left the front door cracked open so that she could hear Bella if she needed to.

"Cool. So. How ya been?" Chloe asked nervously. She wasn't sure how she was going to do this. It's one thing to think it, but it's a completely different thing to actually say what she needed to say.  _ Suck it up, Chloe. Sack up, dude!  _ Chloe chuckled to herself at thinking of Beca's 'speech' for lack of a better term.

"Cut to the chase, Chlo. I'm not trying to be rude but Bella was a little hurricane today and I finally have some time to clean up now that she's napping."

"Oh." That kind of stung. No she wasn't as close to Stacie as she was Beca, but they're still friends.  _ Brush it off. You got this. _ "No worries. I actually wanted to talk to you about Beca."

"Of course you do." Stacie sighed. "Look. I get it, Chlo. You're in love with her. And now you're thinking you made a mistake marrying Chicago."

Chloe went to interrupt but was stopped by Stacie.

"I'm not finished. And I'm not stupid. I know she's in love with you too. Now I'm not entirely clear as to why she never made the move, but that's her choice. So if you want to try and get her, fine. But don't think I'm just going to step aside and let you have her willingly. I'm pretty sure I've fallen for that infuriating hobbit and I'll be damned if the only person I've ever seen a future with just slips through my fingers!" Stacie was breathing heavily trying to control herself by the end. That was the first time she admitted out loud how she felt and it was both thrilling and terrifying. Because this is Chloe Beale, Beca's first true love. Stacie wasn't sure if she could actually win this.

Chloe was smiling as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

"What? Why are you smiling? Did I break you?" Stacie asked with furrowed brows. 

Chloe shook her head and cleared her tears. "No. No sorry." She said sniffling. "You just made this so much easier."

"Made what easier?" Stacie was even more confused now.

"Giving Beca up." Chloe smiled sadly. Stacie went to say something but Chloe beat her to it. "I've been in love with Beca for so many years. So many, Stace. She has been my rock. My shoulder to cry on. My protector. She has been the most loyal person in my life. She is ridiculously beautiful and so much smarter than she gives herself credit for. She is kind and gentle even though she'll never admit it. But. I've finally come to realise that she's not mine to keep. She needs someone who can hold their own when she's not around, because no matter how far she's come she still needs to shut down sometimes. She needs someone who isn't scared of standing up to her when she's being a little shit. She needs someone who won't bug the piss out of her all day while she's working. And I know myself well enough to know that I would drag her down. I'd make her feel guilty for not putting me first. I'd make her hate herself for hurting me. She needs to be a part of someone's world, not the whole thing. She is music incarnate and I don't want to ruin that. She needs someone who will fight for her fiercely. And though she won't admit it, she needs someone that can protect her too. Protect her from herself. I came here to let you know that if you want her, fight for her. I wasn't strong enough to. That's just not who I am." Chloe's face was beat red due to trying to hold her tears in.

Stacie pulled Chloe into her arms and kissed her temple. Finally the dam broke and Chloe was sobbing into Stacie's chest. 

"I'm sorry, Stace. I really didn't mean to cry." Chloe said, trying to wrangle in her tears.

"No. Hey, don't apologize. I can't even imagine how hard that was for you." 

"I just want you to know, Stace, I'm not gonna try and take her from you. Ever. I know she hasn't said it, but that girl loves you. I would never hurt her like that and I'd never hurt you. You're family and I love you."

Stacie nodded as her own tears fell. "Thanks, Chlo."

"Anyways!" Chloe said stepping back out of Stacie's reach. "I'm gonna get out of here. We literally got back to the states yesterday and then I flew over here. And you, mommy, apparently have a house to pick up."

Stacie giggled as she dried her eyes. "Yeah. I really do. I'll see you later, Chlo." Stacie watched as Chloe walked to her rental car. As soon as Chloe open the door Stacie yelled. "Hey, Chlo!"

"Yeah!"

"I love you too!"

Chloe gave her a beaming smile and left.

Stacie walked inside and made up her mind.  _ Time to get my girl. _ She pulled out her phone and hit call on her number one contact. The phone rang five times before there was an answer.

"Hello?"

"Beca friggin Mitchell. Where the hell are you?" Stacie tried to put as much anger into her voice as she could.

"Uhhh. At home?"

"Is that a question?" Stacie arched her eyebrow even though Beca couldn't see it.

"Uhhh. No?"

"I haven't seen you in a week and I've barely heard from you. I know you're not in the middle of a project. So you better get your ass over here."

"Ummm. Yeah. Yeah, ok. Give me fifteen?"

"I'll give you twelve. Move it." Stacie hung up before Beca could reply again.

**Xxxx**

Beca shook out her hands nervously before she rang the doorbell. She had a key but wasn't sure if she should use it since Stacie had sounded so mad. Before she could press the button the door swung open. 

"I know you were not about to ring that bell. The tyrant is sleeping."

"Uhh." Beca wasn't really sure how to form words at that moment. Ever since her and Stacie started sleeping together, it was super easy for Stacie to fluster her. She really didn't have to try. Apparently all it took was opening her door in a sports bra and booty shorts. Even though Beca had seen her in far less, her brain was fried nonetheless.

"Is that all you have to say today?" Stacie cocked her hip out. "Get in here, Mitchell." Stacie grabbed her forearm and pulled her in. 

As soon as the door was shut Beca was slammed against the door with Stacie's mouth latched onto her own. Beca kissed back of course. What else do you do when a succubus has you cornered? Beca felt Stacie's tongue slide across her lips and let her in easily. Stacie moaned into the kiss and Beca had to hold back a whimper of her own.

Before it got too heated, Stacie pulled away and rested her forehead against Beca's. "I've missed you." Stacie whispered. 

Beca melted into a puddle without even realizing it. "I missed you too."

"Where did you go?" Stacie asked as she pulled back and stared into those midnight blue eyes. 

"Just. Uh. Needed to clear my head, ya know" 

Stacie smiled and nodded her head. "I know. Just giving you shit. You wouldn't have come if you didn't think I was mad. And I really needed to talk to you."

Beca let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Jesus, Stace! Don't scare me like that!"

Stacie chuckled. "No, but seriously. I need to talk to you. But I'm going to do it while I'm here keeping you against this door, barely dressed, so you can know what you're missing out on if you say no. And also, so you can get your prize quicker if you say yes."

Beca tilted her head to the side and furrowed her brows in question.

"I want you to be mine." Stacie said. Her voice finally showing her nerves. "And not just when we sleep together. I want to be able to call you mine and claim you before someone else can. I want you to come back from tour and not be scared to claim me, too. I want you to kiss me whenever you want. I want you to put people in their place when they hit on me. I want your bites on my neck and your arms around my waist. I want it all and I want it with you. And if you give that to me. If you let me have you. I'll do all those things for you."

"Stace, I-"

"No, let me finish." Stacie rushed out. "I know you need your space. I'm not asking you to sit on the couch and cuddle me whenever you have any free time. I'm not asking you to drop everything just to spend one more night with me. I just. When. Ugh." Stacie backed away and started pacing. "I'm just saying, that when you do want that. When you do need the connection and intimacy, I want to be that person for you. I don't need you to follow me around like a puppy. I have my own life and all I'm asking is for you to be a part of that. Permanently."

Beca smiled and watched as Stacie kept rambling. She honestly tuned her out after she said 'I want to be that person for you.' Finally she saw that Stacie was about to cry, so she snapped herself out of it and grabbed Stacie's waist. She spun her around and pulled her down for a searing kiss. "Shut up, you dork. I'm yours already."

Stacie smiled the most blinding smile. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Beca chuckled. 

"So. You're my girlfriend?" Stacie asked nervously.

"Not for long if you keep up with the frivolous questions!" Beca joked.

Stacie slapped her arm. "God. You're the worst."

Beca pulled her in tight and pulled her head down to where their lips were almost touching. "I told you." Beca whispered. "I haven't gone by God in a long time." Beca cackled loudly again as Stacie pulled away and rolled her eyes.

"Momma!" They both heard coming from down the hall.

Stacie looked Beca dead in the eye. "It's your fault that we don't get to have celebratory sex!"

  
  
  



	14. Strap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. This is triple Trebleish and how it began. At least in this AU in my mind. Gonna be shameless smut. Just sayin. It's mainly Mitchsen though. Dont know why that's just how it turned out. If you dont like that then I suggest not even reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont really have any notes. It's just smut. Read the Chat story on my Tumblr @ allitbb. Link is inn story. Watch that first. It's how this started. I haven't proofed this. I will later but it's just hard for me to re read my own smut lmao

[Aubrey asks for help.](https://allitbb.tumblr.com/post/187756874239/hey-lets-hear-it-for-our-favorite-triple-treble)

Chloe had picked Aubrey up and was about to arrive at Beca's apartment. It had been thirty minutes since they last heard from Beca, and she was secretly hoping that he hadn't crossed a huge line. 

Chloe and Beca had been officially together for just over a year. She finally got her girl. But when she found out about Aubrey's little crush on Beca, she just couldn't resist. Aubrey is obviously extremely attractive and Chloe is a bit of a voyeur. She had been listening to Aubrey complain about terrible sex with Jesse for about a month before Aubrey finally broke it off with him. It took her two days to gain the courage to talk to her about Beca. 

If there was anything Beca was better at than music, it was sex. It shocked Chloe their first time. Beca was powerful and dominant. She knew what she wanted and knew how to play Chloe like a fiddle. She actually had to use her safe word to get Beca to stop making her come. Which is ridiculous when she thinks about it. She had never tapped out before. She's usually quite insatiable. But it seems Beca is more so. 

She often wonders if she is enough for Beca. She can tell that when she taps out, Beca is still yearning for more. To keep going. Chloe is kind of hoping that if today works out like she thinks it will, then maybe all three of them can come up with an arrangement. 

She snapped out of her reverie when she pulled up to the apartment, apparently she drove there on autopilot. She looked over at Aubrey who looked alarmingly calm. "You ok?"

Aubrey whipped her head around to look at her. "Yeah. Yeah I'm good. Honestly I'm just horny and hoping Beca doesn't chicken out. I'm not sure I actually believe the things you've said about her."

Chloe smiled mischievously. "You'll see."

"Sure." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

Chloe snatched her keys out of the ignition and jumped out of the car. She made her way to Beca's front door and then realized she hadn't checked to see if Aubrey was following. She turned around and almost smacked into Aubrey's nose. "Oh. Good. Wasn't sure you followed."

"I kinda figured." Aubrey chuckled.

Chloe nervously unlocked the apartment and stopped abruptly when she didn't hear any music.  _ Beca always plays music.  _

"Are you gonna let me come in too, or?"

"Oh. Totes. Sorry." Chloe finished making her way in as Aubrey shut the door. Beca's jacket was thrown across the couch so she knew that she was home but there was no sign of her. 

"So. Where's the hobbit?" Aubrey asked. 

Chloe went to answer but then she saw Beca coming from the hallway and had to clench her thighs together.  _ God, she's so sexy. _ Beca wasn't all dressed up or anything. She was literally only wearing a sports bra and some baggy sweats, but it was enough. She heard Aubrey's breath catch and knew she saw her too. You see. Beca is very toned. Most people wouldn't guess it, but the vigorous choreography she did for the Bellas and now for work really did wonders for her. Not that she was anything to lift your nose at before.

"Why didn't you text me that you were almost here?" Beca asked walking up to Chloe. "I would've put the kettle on."

Chloe smiled as Beca pulled her in for a sweet kiss. 

Aubrey cleared her throat. "Uh. Kettle?"

Beca turned to her and smirked. "You explain, Chlo. I'll go put it on."

Chloe smiled. "Ok so. We found out pretty early on that I lose my voice after, well, everything. So she makes me tea with honey before we usually do anything when she can so that I'm not mute the next day."

Aubrey arched her eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Chloe smiled and nodded.

"That's surprisingly sweet."

"Watch it, Posen." Beca said as she came back and handed Chloe her tea. "You're in my home. You'll respect that."

Aubrey clenched her thighs and cleared her throat. "Sorry. Old habits and all that."

Beca nodded. "Well. Do you need a minute or would you rather get started?"

"Wow. So just right to the chase huh?" Aubrey fidgeted nervously.

"No point in figuratively beating around the bush, when I can do it literally." Beca smirked.

_ Oh god, Aubrey. She's in a mood. I hope you're ready. _ Chloe looked nervously between the two.

"Well. Let's get to it then." Aubrey said as she took a drink of Chloe's tea.

**Xxxx**

Now Aubrey will be the first to admit that she was shocked when she found herself ogling her best friend's girlfriend. Luckily it didn't bother Chloe, but still. Now though? When Beca is holding onto her wrist and leading her to the bedroom, she's officially went from ogling to drooling. The sway in Beca's hips was enough on their own, but add to that the muscles rippling in her back as she walked? Yeah. She was done. 

Beca sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her between her legs. Aubrey looked over her shoulder and saw Chloe sitting in the chair in the corner of the room. 

"Don't look at her, look at me." Beca said in a husky voice. 

It sent chills down Aubrey's spine and she snapped her eyes to Beca's. 

"What's your safe word?" Beca asked.

"My what now?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "You're safe word. You know. To get me to stop when things get to be too much."

Aubrey's eyes almost bulged out of her head. Beca must have sensed the war in her head because she quickly started speaking again.

"Don't worry, Aubrey. I'm not going to be pulling out bull whips and chains. I just need to know when you physically can't take any more. You said you wanted me to top you. So that's what I'm going to do. But not without knowing your safe word first."

Aubrey started fidgeting. She wasn't sure what to do. "I. Um. I don't have a safe word. I've uh. Well I've never needed one."

Beca stood up and touched her cheek gently, which surprised Aubrey. "Hey, it's ok. How about we go with an oldie but a goodie, huh? How about red? Can you remember that?"

Aubrey felt her tension release as soon as Beca touched her. She smiled and nodded.

"Ok, good. Now I need to hear you said it, Aubrey. What is your safe word."

"Red." She said quickly. She felt a strange need to please Beca in this moment. 

Beca smiled. "Good. Now." Beca sat back down and the bed and pulled Aubrey back between her legs. "Why don't we get you out of this coat?"

Aubrey sucked in a breath and watched as Beca undid the tie around her trench coat (Chloe's idea.) She knew she was practically naked under it and she really wanted Beca to like it.

Beca sucked in a breath as she opened the jacket. Aubrey watched every twitch of her face to gauge her reaction. She couldn't get a read and it was making Aubrey anxious. Until Beca spoke that is. 

"Your so fucking sexy." Beca husker as she trailed her hands up Aubrey's stomach.

Fire. That's how it felt to Aubrey. Beca's words sent fire into her lungs, and Beca's hands sent fire across her skin. She felt her knees tremble and heard the whimper leave her throat before she could stop it. Here she was, dying, a mess of a person thanks to the girl she used to love to hate. She really didn't understand it. Not even an hour ago, she was baiting Beca. And now? Now she wouldn't mouth off to her if it meant saving her own life. She managed to collect herself enough to kick off her heels.

"You like that, Aubrey?" Beca gave open mouth kisses across her lower stomach  _ I have to remember to thank Chloe for the trench coat and lingerie.  _ She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt teeth dig into her hip bones. She hissed as she let out her breath. "You like knowing that you turn me on without having to do anything?" 

Aubrey heard a whimper come from behind her but chose to ignore it because Beca's hands were trailing up her body. Beca stood and slowly pushed the coat from Aubrey's shoulders. Aubrey felt a chill before Beca's hands lit a fire trailing up her arms.

"I'm going to make you come so many times you won't be able to walk tomorrow." Beca husked in her ear as her nails scraped down Aubrey's ribs.

Aubrey whimpered. "Please."

Beca moved around to stand behind Aubrey, making sure to keep as much contact as possible. "Please what, Aubrey?" Beca slid her hands up her back and undid her bra. She slid it off her shoulders, making sure to dig her nails in a little as she did. 

Aubrey knew what she wanted. Chloe and her had talked about Beca's likes at length. She knew Beca liked dirty talk. She was fully prepared to nip her ear and demand that she be fucked. But. That's not how it went. Aubrey was a mess and Beca had barely touched her. It was unnerving. "Please. Please just-"

Beca wrapped her arms around her front and ran skilled hands up her stomach. She didn't stop until Aubrey's breasts were fully in both hands. She squeezed and pulled as Aubrey arched into her. "Please what, Aubrey? Use that pretty little mouth of yours to tell me what you want." 

Aubrey felt Beca bite into her shoulder and it made her knees give out. Luckily Beca's grip on her breasts kept her upright. "Please fuck me." She whispered out. "I want you so bad."

Beca removed her right and used it to grip Aubrey's jaw and turn her head forcefully sideways until she was able to claim her lips for her own. 

Aubrey moaned into the kiss. Beca wasn't gentle or slow with it. Her fingers dug into Aubrey's jaw as she forced her tongue into her mouth. Once Beca seemed satisfied that Aubrey wasn't going to stop kissing her, she trailed her hand down the blondes abs until she met lace. 

Aubrey inhaled deeply but didn't break the kiss. She rocked her hips hoping to get Beca to just touch her. Beca sucked her tongue into her mouth and kept sucking as her hand slid down the rest of the way and cupped her hard over her soaked lace panties. Aubrey had to break away from Beca's mouth so that she could release her deep moan. 

Beca hummed against her ear and then moved back around so that she could sit back down on the bed. She let go of her hold on Aubrey's pussy so that she could scoot back a little. 

Aubrey whimpered at the loss. She looked into Beca's eyes and almost came from the amount of lust she saw in them. 

Beca smiled mischievously and patted the space in front of her. "Turn around air down in front of me."

Aubrey immediately obliged. She nestled herself between Beca's legs, and wished she would've taken Beca's bra off too. She was desperate to feel Beca's nipples against her back. 

Beca wrapped her arms around her waist and whispered in her ear. "We're gonna put on a little show."

Aubrey's eyes snapped open. "What?" She asked confusedly. 

"Chloe wants to watch me get you off. So let's give her a show, huh?"

Aubrey managed to concentrate long enough to remember that Chloe was in the room. She focused until she found those bright blue eyes and then trailed her own down to where she saw that Chloe's hand had disappeared under her own jeans. It made her whimper again and nod.

"Good. Now spread your legs." 

Beca's voice mixed with the words made Aubrey's pussy drip to the point that she knew it was on the bed now. She spread her legs and then felt Beca shifting behind her until Beca's legs hooked over her thighs and pulled her legs apart even further. 

Aubrey was rocking her hips without even realizing it, desperate for relief. Beca slipped her left hand into Aubrey's panties as her right hand pulled at the blondes right nipple.

Aubrey cried out as Beca slid her middle and ring finger through her folds. 

"Fuck, Aubrey. You're so fucking wet." Beca bit her neck and started rubbing tight circles on the blondes clit. 

"All. Ah! Oh my god! It's all for you, Bec. I promise!" Aubrey screamed out as Beca slammed those fingers inside of her. Aubrey grinded into Beca's palm desperate for release. 

"Chloe, baby." Aubrey heard Beca say. "Strip down and come here. Right in front of her." 

Aubrey watched with hooded eyes as Chloe stripped down bare and went to her knees in front of her. Aubrey's hands moved of their own accord and reached behind herself to grip into Beca's hair as she started grinding even harder into Beca's palm. She wanted to please Beca. And to please Beca, she had to please Chloe by putting on a good show. 

"Chloe." Beca husker out. "Rip her panties off."

As soon as the words left Beca's mouth, she felt trembling fingers pull at the lace until it ripped. When she was finally free of all restraints, besides Beca's, she heard a low moan come from the redhead. 

"No more touching yourself, Chlo. That's my job." Beca said sternly. Beca kept slamming into Aubrey and curling into her Gspot. Aubrey was so fucking close but she was holding herself off to make it last. When Beca started moving her palm in circular motions, she couldn't hold back any more. She came so hard. She felt it gush out of her before she even knew what was happening. Her screams were so loud she was scared the cops would show up. She just kept grinding and gushing until her body jolted one last release and gave out. 

Beca slowed her emotions and pulled out even slower and Aubrey was eternally grateful. She felt Beca shift and move out from behind her and Aubrey fell flat on her back.

"Scoot back." She heard Beca say. 

Aubrey tried. She really did, but her muscles weren't wanting to cooperate. She felt Beca pull her further up the bed. 

Beca leaned over and whispered in the blonde's ear. "Next time I tell you to do something and you don't comply, I'm gonna you take you over my knee."

Aubrey tried to protest but all that came out was a choked half sob half whimper.  _ What the fuck is wrong with me? Breath! You are a Posen, dammit!  _

"Chloe." Beca stood up away from the bed. "Use that precious tongue of yours to clean her up. I'll be back."

Aubrey's eyes snapped open all the way and looked directly at Chloe who was wearing a devilish smile. 

"Where. Uh." Aubrey cleared her throat. "Where is she going?" 

"Shhh. Don't worry Bree." Chloe said as she climbed towards the blondes open legs. "I'll take good care of you until she gets back."

Next thing Aubrey knows there's a warm, skilled, tongue plunging into her. Aubrey was finding difficult to hold her hips still, so she just gave up entirely. She threw her hands into fiery hair and started grinding on the redhead's face. "Oh my god. Yeah. Just like that." Aubrey threw her head bad and moaned out.  _ I guess I found my voice again. _ "Keep going. Don't you dare stop." 

Chloe moaned into Aubrey. The sound of the blondes vulgarity sending her into a frenzy.

Aubrey was so close again, but something was holding her back. She was starting to get frustrated. "Ugh." She pulled away from Chloe and when the redhead looked up Aubrey moved swiftly to flip her onto her back and straddled her face. "Fuck me like you mean it, Beale." 

Chloe pulled her down and plunged her tongue back into Aubrey's core. 

Aubrey rode her face like a fucking cowgirl. She thought about bending over and returning the favor since they were in the perfect position to 69, but as soon as she went to lean in Beca cane back into the room. Beca came back with a very noticeable bulge in her sweats. "What. Oh fuck. Just like that, Chloe." Aubrey close her eyes and grabbed her own hair as she ground down on the tongue.

She felt strong fingers grab her chin that caused her eyes to snap open. 

"I want you to look at me while I fuck her." Beca said sternly.

Aubrey felt herself go weak again with Beca's presence and she felt Chloe moan into her core. The blinde whimpered and then nodded. She watched as Beca threw off her own bra. Her eyes followed Beca as shall stepped between Chloe's legs. The redhead ass right on the edge of the bed. She watched as Beca dropped the sweat she was wearing and saw a fat black dildo sticking out of a strap on. She almost went over the edge at the sight but Beca's words stopped her. 

"You don't get to come until she does, got it?"

Aubrey clamped down on Chloe's tongue to hold her orgasm at bay As she watched Beca slide easily into Chloe. Which also caused the redhead to pull away from her core and cry out. Aubrey groaned from the loss but Beca quickly pulled her into another searing kiss. Beca's tongue slipped into her mouth at the same time that Chloe's plunged back into her core.  _ How the hell did they do that? _

"If you don't put your hands on me, Bree, I might get upset." Beca said as she pulled away.

Aubrey whimpered at the thought and quickly grabbed the perky breasts in front of her. She looked down and saw the black silicone plunging into her friend and hoped that Chloe was about to come because she wasn't sure she would be able to hold off much longer.

**Xxxx**

Hours later Beca was sitting with her back against the headboard with two beautiful women laying next to her clung to her side. She hadn't felt this sated, well, ever.  _ Maybe this is what's been missing.  _ "So." Beca smirked down at Aubrey. "You good now?"

Aubrey looked up at her and smiled shyly. "Yeah. But I think I'll be calling in to work tomorrow."

"Why?" Chloe looked up and asked. 

Aubrey smiled at Chloe. "Because I'm pretty sure that Beca broke me."

Beca laughed. "I didn't do anything you didn't want me to. Otherwise you would've said red long before you did."

Aubrey chuckled and rested her head back on Beca's thigh. "I doubt I'll be able to have another orgasm ever again."

Beca smiled. "Wanna bet?"

  
  



	15. The worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short. Like super duper short. Maybe the shortest ever. But I'm not writing a summary because I don't want to give anything away! Enjoy.

"Honey! I'm home!" Beca yelled as she walked into her LA condo. She chuckled to herself at the lame attempt at a joke. 

The condo was super quiet which was super weird. Beca furrowed her brow as she set her stuff down on the kitchen counter. "Babe?" She yelled again. Nothing.  _ Weird.  _

Beca went through the huge condo looking around as if her fiance could fit under the couch. As she finally neared her master bedroom, she started to hear grunting and groaning. Beca froze. All of her worst nightmares seeming to be coming true. She was in a panic. She didn't know whether she should bust down the door or just leave and come back later when they were finished.  _ I thought we were happy? _

Beca's mind was a jumbled mess. This wasn't what she was expecting to come home to after being away for a week. She was so excited to see her fiance, and now she wasn't even sure she'd be able to look her in the eyes ever again. Tears started falling without her realizing. Another load groan got her moving again. She decided on the 'bust down the door' option.

As soon as she kicked the door open, pieces of the door frame falling to the floor (she's feisty ok?) She froze. 

"What the actual fuck is going on?" Beca yelled out.

"Becs! What are you doing here?" Chloe's eyes snapped wide. "No no no. You can't be here. You can't see!"

"Wha- I-... what happened in here?" Beca asked, mind even more jumbled than before.

Chloe's shoulders dropped. "Well you've already seen. So. What's the point in trying to hide it?"

Beca squinted her eyes. "Why is there a dog on my bed?"

"Our bed."

"What?"

"The dog is on our bed. And he's there because I adopted him today!" Chloe smiled her brightest smile. Then it dropped just as quickly. "It was supposed to be a surprise. I was trying to put together this little canopy bed for him because I knew you wouldn't want him sleeping with us. But this shit is not as easy as it looks."

Beca let out a sigh and dropped her eyes to the floor, her mind finally clearing.

Chloe finally noticed the distress that was written all over her fiance's face. "Becs, baby, what's wrong?" Concern evident in her voice. Then she looked to the door. "And why the hell is our door smashed to bits?"

Beca looked up with even more tears running down her face. "I thought- I mean I heard- I mean.." Beca huffed out. "There was groaning and whining and knocking and I freaked out ok?"

Chloe's posture softened and she gave a gentle smile. "Becs. Did you think I had someone in here?"

Beca nodded lightly as she looked at the floor, scuffing the toe of her shoe along the hardwood. 

Chloe walked over and pulled her fiance into a reassuring hug. "Becs. I don't know how many times I have to tell you this. But I will for the rest of my life. You're it for me. Always." Chloe kissed Beca's temple as she heard a sniffle.

Chloe pulled away a bit, but kept her hands on Beca's shoulders. When Beca finally looked up into her eyes she spoke softly to the smaller girl. "Besides. If I were to leave you, who would fix this mess that I just made?" Chloe smiled her biggest smile as she pointed over her shoulder to the random pieces of wood strewn all over the floor.

Beca huffed out a laugh. "You're the worst." But she was smiling, so Chloe knew she did her job right.

"Yeah. But you love me." 

"Always." Beca promised with a kiss.


	16. Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Aquietpea: Can you have one of Beca telling Chloe she’s pregnant
> 
> They asked for angst and fluff. Hope I delivered? Let me know! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this one contains mentions of drunk sex and unwanted pregnancy. If this is a trigger for you, please skip.

Bac was pacing in her room. She wanted to cry. She wanted to puke. Scream maybe? Punch everybody in the world that has a penis? Yeah. That last one sounds right. 

_Jesse. Fucking, Jesse! Of all the people? Seriously, Mitchell?_

*Flashback to a month ago*

Beca had been drunk. Like. Not to the point where she couldn't consent, but enough to lower her inhibitions. The aca party had been in full swing. Everyone was dancing. Celebrating the end of the year. The Bellas celebrating their first ICCA win in history. Benji was trying to show her a magic trick, but that wasn't what Beca was focusing on. No. She was focusing on Chloe sucking face with yet another nameless douchebag. 

Beca thought they had a connection. Chloe had told her so many times how Beca made them better, how she made HER better. She had tried to pull the redhead to the side earlier to finally have 'the talk'. But instead, said douchebag had asked her to dance. And Chloe said yes. So now Beca was watching the redhead makeout with him. 

_Fuck this. _Beca took another swig of her beer and marched over to the redhead. She pulled on her arm until Chloe pulled away from sucking his face and looked at her. "Is this what you want?" Beca asked, trying to hide her anger. Chloe didn't say anything, just furrowed her brows and gave Beca a truly confused look. 

Beca gave one curt nod. "Cool." She turned on the spot and walked off. She was so mad that she didn't hear Chloe call after her. She found Jesse and pulled him into the house and into one of the spare rooms. He didn't protest of course. He was more than willing. He asked if Beca was sure at least five times. 

*End flashback*

And that is what led to Beca's current predicament. The school hand granted the Bellas permission to get a house, and sense Beca's dad live there she decided just to stay in the house over the summer. 

The problem? She was alone. She was alone and just found out she was fucking pregnant! Pregnant by a guy who most of the time got on her damn nerves. _ This isn't supposed to be my life! What the fuck am I going to do? I'm not ready for a baby! I can't do this! This isn't my life! _

Beca just kept pacing. She was pretty sure that her the floors had a permanent groove now. As her pacing continued, she didn't hear the bedroom door open. 

She was snapped out of her head by the whispered "Bec?" She looked over at the door and there she stood. The girl who caused all of this!

Now deep down, Beca knew it wasn't Chloe's fault. She is a big girl and can make her own choices. But. She's very emotional at the moment so anger started boiling to the surface. She was shaking. 

Next thing Beca knows, there's a red blurr coming towards her and then soft warm lips are slammed into her own. Beca stood in shock for a moment until her anger won over. She ripped away from Chloe with a look of disgust. She wiped her mouth furiously. "What the fuck, Chloe!"

"I'm- I'm so sorry! I thought. I mean. I thought you. Me. I'm so sorry!" Chloe blurted out. Tears forming in her eyes as she apologized profusely.

"Are you fucking serious?! Now?! Why now?! Why not a month ago? Or two months ago? Or six fucking months ago? Why did you have to do that now?!"

"What? Bec, I. I don't understand." Chloe let out nervously. She thought Beca pushed her away because she didn't like her like that, but that doesn't seem to be the case. Now it seems like… "Did you. I mean. Have you found someone else?"

Beca laughed. Full on belly laughed. To the point she was crying. Then the laughter crying turned into full sobs that rocked her body. She couldn't stop. 

Chloe quickly pulled Beca into a hug, just because she felt like she needed one. 

Once Beca's sobs quieted, she pulled away and wiped her tears and nose furiously. 

"Bec. What's wrong? What happened?"

"What happened?!" Beca marched furiously over to her dresser and grabbed the horrid stick up and tossed it at Chloe. "That's what happened!"

Chloe managed to catch it and Beca finally saw clarity come to Chloe's eyes. Chloe's hand flew to her mouth as she looked at the stick with wide eyes. "Oh my god." She mumbled. 

"Yeah. You still want this now? Now that I'm about to get fat and waddle? Now that I'm going to have to leave the Bellas because I won't be able to do the choreography? I'm going to have to drop out of college I'm sure. There goes all of my fucking dreams. Can't Exactly spend twelve hour days at a studio with a screaming baby waiting at home!"

Chloe winced at all the words. "Bec. Do you really think that low of me? That I'm so shallow?"

"I don't know what to think, Chloe! I thought you wanted me! For so long! But every time I thought about asking you out, I'd find you tucked away with someone else! And of course it's my luck that you finally return my feelings after I get knocked up by a one night stand!"

"So." Chloe cleared her throat and looked at Beca with hope in her eyes. "So, you're not with the dad?"

Beca scoffed. "Of course not!"

Chloe sighed. "Ok. Ok and do you still want me?" 

Beca rolled her eyes. "Of course I do. But that's not the point. You're not going to want thi-"

"Don't tell me what I will or won't want, Beca! I have wanted you for so long. So here's what's going to happen. We are going to get through this. Together. Because I want you and you want me, and it doesn't matter if I'm going to be going with you on dates to the zoo or going to OB appointments. I want this and I want you. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get my head out of my ass to finally realize that you want me too."

Beca was crying again. She didn't know what to do. Chloe was saying all the right things but, it didn't really matter because in her eyes, her life was over. 

"Becs." Chloe whispered softly as she pulled the girl into another gentle hug. "How about we take this one step at a time, huh? Have you made an appointment yet?"

Beca shook her head. 

"Ok. Well first things first, let's make you an appointment."

Beca nodded and sniffled as she pulled away and looked into Chloe's eyes. "Yeah. Yeah I can do that."

Chloe gave a sweet smile. "Ok. Good. Let me go grab my phone and we'll start searching for the best doctors."

Beca nods and smiled slightly as Chlie walked to the door. _ She's so awesome. _

Chloe turned and smiled back at Beca. "And you still owe me a date, Mitchell."

* * *

A week later, Chloe sat nervously as she waited for Beca to come back out into the waiting room. Beca had wanted to go in alone, which she could understand. But still. What even happens at a first appointment? Are they going to put a wand up her hooha? are they going to tell her what she's having? Can you tell this early? Chloe's mind was spinning. Her and Beca had shared their very first kiss last night, and now she's waiting in a doctor's office waiting for her 'almost girlfriend' to get a checkup on her baby. _ What is my life? _

Her head snapped up when she heard a door swing open. There stood Beca, looking like she was about to have a nervous breakdown and start throwing shit any minute. Chloe hopped up and and ran to Beca quickly and pulled her into a hug. Beca finally broke down and started sobbing. Chloe was trying to soothe her as best she could. "Shhh. It's ok, Becs. We'll make this work. You'll be ok. We'll be ok." Chloe heard Beca mumbling something between her sobs. She pulled back so she could hear the brunette clearly. "What, babe?"

Beca sniffled and then laughed. And then laughed some more. She laughed for a full minute until it started to hurt and she sobered up. "I'm not pregnant!"

"Wait. What?" Chloe froze.

Beca laughed again. Light returning to her eyes. "I'm not fucking pregnant! It was a false positive!"

Chloe finally let that sink in. She smiled her widest smile. Of course she would've stayed with Beca. She didn't want anyone else. But a baby in college? She wouldn't wish that on anyone. Chloe pulled her in for a searing kiss that Beca returned in full force. Chloe was aware that people were staring and clearing their throats. She didn't care. She had Beca, and Beca was happy. That's all she wanted. 

  



	17. Black eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Tumblr. Black eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for domestic violence and homophobia. Please do not read if these are triggers for you.

Chloe heard the front door slam closed down stairs. She knew it was one of two people. Fat Amy just coming home and slamming the door literally for no reason, or it was Beca. And for whatever reason, Beca was pissed.

Chloe made her way to her bedroom door to peek out to see which one it was. As she looked out she saw a tiny, furious, blur pass her door on the way up to the attic. She sighed. "Beca."

Chloe slowly made her way up the stairs following the raging brunette. When she finally reached the top she tapped on the door. "Bec? Sweetie, can I come in?"

"Go away!" 

Chloe winced at the words. "Bec, please? I just want to help."

"You can't help this, Chloe! You can't help everything!"

Chloe heard Beca try to quiet her sobs and that's what pushed Chloe over the edge. She pushed the door open and then froze in her tracks. There in the middle of the room, wiping her face, was Beca. Beca with a huge black eye. "Beca, what the hell happened?!" Chloe rushed to the girl and pulled her into a hug.

Beca struggled out of the redheads grasp. "Dammit, Chloe! Why do you always do this?! I said to go away!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me who did this so we can press charges!"

"Press charges?! I'm not going to press charges on my dad!" Beca's hand flew over her mouth.

Chloe gasped. "Your dad?! What the hell, Beca? Why did your dad hit you?!"

Beca started turning red and shaking. "I shouldn't have said that. It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Please just go away."

"No. Beca, please. Please just." Chloe took a calming breath. She knew that if she wanted Beca to talk about it she would have to take a gentler approach. "Please tell me what happened. I'm not here to judge. I just want to be here for you." Chloe saw more tears streaming down Beca's face. "Please?"

Beca choked back another sob. "I told him."

"Told him what, Bec?"

"I uh." Beca sniffled and rolled her shoulders. "I told him I'm gay." 

Chloe saw the hope and desperation pouring out of Beca. "You're what?"

Beca scoffed. "Great. I lost my dad today and now my best friend. Go ahead. Take your shot."

Chloe moved to pull Beca back in but saw her flinch. Chloe slowed but still inched towards her. "Becs. I'm not going to hit you, Becs. I would never." Chloe finally got her arms back around Beca and held her in a warm hug as the brunette broke down. She moved them to the bed and sat and held her for a while.

Chloe had so many thoughts running through her head but knew that this wasn't the time to speak them aloud. She just held the girl as she wept. 

About ten minutes later Beca finally calmed down. "Thanks, Chlo."

"Of course, Becs."

Beca wiped her nose on the sleeve of her shirt. "Sorry about all this."

"No." Chloe grabbed Beca's face and helped wipe the tears away. "Don't apologize to me. Not about this. Not ever. But. I do have a question or two."

Beca sighed. "Of course you do. Go ahead. Shoot." Beca moved herself away from Chloe and sat against her headboard. 

"So. You're gay?"

Beca nodded.

"What about Jesse?"

Beca let out another sigh. "I know it was wrong. But. It was easy to use him as a cover. He really liked me. It worked for a while. But. He uh. He really wanted to take the next step you know? Which. I don't really blame him. We were together for six months. But I couldn't go through with it. I broke down and spilled the truth to him. Like. Two days ago. He was mad at first. But then he pulled me into a hug and told me it was ok. After his reaction, I decided I wanted to come out. If my boyfriend could handle it then of course my family could right? Psh. Wrong. I went to my dad's. I sat him down and told him. He got pissed. I tried to reason with him. I thought if I just kept talking he'd finally understand. Just like Jesse. But he didn't. He kept telling me to shut up then he hit me. I guess. Uh. I guess he kind of went into shock after that. So I just booked it out of there. And now here I am."

Chloe pulled Beca back into a hug. It was at an awkward angle so Chloe didn't hold it very long. "So. One more question for now."

"Shoot."

"Would you like to go on a date?" Chloe gave a shy smile.

"What? With who?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "With me, you big dummy!"

"What? I. What? You're gay?"

"Well, no." Chloe said. "I'm pan actually."

"Oh."

"Yes. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a crush on you since you mouthed off to us at the activities fair." Chloe smiled again. "So. Now that that is cleared up. Ms. Freshly-out-of-the-closet Mitchell. Will you go on a date with me? I know it's super quick and you're probably super stressed. You probably haven't even had time to process. Oh my god. I'm so terrible. You haven't even been out an hour and here I am hitting on you! What is wrong with me?!"

Beca let out a huge laugh and rolled her eyes. "Chlo. I may have just came out but I've known I'm gay for like ever. You won't even be the first girl I've dated. Just the first one out in the open."

"Oh!"

"Yeah. So, how about you let this shiner heal up first then take me out on that date?"

"You got it!"


	18. hanahaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. So this was a Tumblr prompt. Had to look it up. No ide what it was. 
> 
> Prompt: Still looking for prompts? Please try hanahaki disease for bechloe or mitchsen. Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek. So sorry

Beca was wheezing again. Stacie shot her a worried glance but Beca just smiled and shook her head.

"Ok, guys! Let's take it from the top!" Chloe clapped her hands and got back in line with the group.

When they were halfway through the routine, Beca shot out from the middle of the group and ran straight to the auditorium doors. Once she was safely outside she finally let loose with her coughing fit. It's been getting worse the last few days. As another stargazers petal shot up into her throat she gagged and managed to throw up a few more. "God damn it!" She husked out of her sore throat.

"You really need to get this taken care of, Beca. You can't keep doing this to yourself." Stacie had snuck out behind her. 

"I'm fine, Stace." Beca got up on her feet and dusted her hands off on her pants.

"You're clearly not. You're going to die! Either tell her and see if she loves you back, or get this removed."

"She's with Tom! He asked her to marry him. They're getting married this summer after we graduate. I'm not going to ruin her happy ending!"

"And you think you dying isn't going to ruin it? You're her best friend, Beca!"

"Yeah! And if I get it removed I could lose all my memories of her! How is that fair to her?"

"How is it fair to you that you're going to die?! This doesn't make any sense! IIt's only a thirty percent chance that you could lose all your memories. IIt's a hundred percent chance that you'll die if you don't say something to her or get it removed!"

Beca shook her head vigorously. "No. I won't do it. IIt's only a couple more months until the wedding. I just need to be able to stand up there with her on her big day. She'll be happy with that. She won't have to know how I died."

"You're so fucking stubborn! Do you really think you're going to last that long? You could choke on your own blood tomorrow you idiot! Either make an appointment, tell Chloe, or watch me go in there and tell her right now!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, don't test me. I so fucking will." Stacie turned on her heels and marched back to the door.

"Fine!" Beca yelled. "Fine. I'll make the appointment!" Beca broke down into tears.

Stacie sighed and turned back around. "Bec. Why would that be your first option. Why not choose to see if it could work?"

"Because she's getting mar-"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Stacie cut her off. "You keep saying that but I know when you're lying! What's the real reason?"

"Fine! Jesus Christ! I don't want to know that she doesn't love me back, ok?! I can live with not knowing. Hell I'll even get the damn surgery not knowing. But if she says she doesn't feel the same? I can't handle that, Stace. I wouldn't even be able to see the doctor. I'd just want to end it all. I love her so fucking much!"

Stacie pulled the smaller girl into her arms. "Oh sweetie. I can't even imagine how this feels."

"S'okay." Beca sniffled and wiped her nose with her sleeve. "I'll just. Uh. I'll call the doctor tomorrow. Get something scheduled as soon as possible."

Stacie nodded. "Yeah. Ok."

* * *

Beca fidgeted nervously in her hospital gown. 

"Ms. Mitchell. Don't worry. I've done this a surprisingly high amount of times. Just breathe in deep and the anesthesia will take affect. Next thing you know, you'll wake up feeling brand new."

Beca nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, ok." Beca breathed in deep and watched her world fade to black.

* * *

"Hey, Stace? Where's Beca?" Chloe bounced into the leggy brunette's room.

"At the doctor's." Stacie answered mindlessly as she searched through Netflix. 

"The doctor? Why?"

Stacie's eyes went wide as she realized what she said and who she was talking to. "Uh!"

"Stacie. What is going on with Beca?"

"It's. Uh. IIt's really not my place to say." Stacie fidgeted nervously.

"Stacie! Tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Ugh! Fine! But I'm only telling you because I think she should've told you in the first place." 

Stacie told Chloe everything and, by the time she was finished, Chloe was in tears.

"Stacie! Why would you let her do this?! Why didn't you just tell me yourself! I do love her too!"

Stacie jumped up and scrambled to throw on her shoes after hearing that. "Come on! Get dressed. We may still have time to stop this!"

* * *

Stacie and Chloe raced through the doors and rushed passed the nurses desk. Luckily there was only one operating room and 2 patient rooms. Small town doctor and all that. Luckily Beca was the only occupied room.

Stacie burst through the door first (long legs). "Beca! Thank god! Don't do it!"

"Stacie! Jesus, you scared me!"

Chloe shoved her way past Stacie. "Beca! Oh thank god!" Chloe rushed to the girl and pulled her into a bruising kiss as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Bec. I didn't know."

"Uh. That's great. Who are you?"


	19. Mafia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... dont even friggin ask. I dont know what the hell I wrote here. But this was a prompt from Tumblr. Its Mitchsen.
> 
> Prompt: mafia!bellas try to kidnap the woman who tried to run away with their money (or something else, i don't know), but they kidnap Beca/Emily instead by accident. That would be funny AND angsty. :D I'm a sucker for Bechloe and Stemily, but Mitchsen and Steca are totes fine too. Ship is up to you. :D
> 
> I so didn't write this properly but the prompter seemed to like it. Ugh. I'm so sorry.

Aubrey was pacing. The basement to the club was much quieter than the floor above, and the music up there kept anyone from hearing what was going on. "Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck!"

"I'm sorry, boss! You said she'd be in the room alone! I thought it was her!"

"I also said at ten o'clock, Amy! It just turned ten now! Why the hell did you go so early?!" Aubrey gave her infamous death glare to Amy.

"Well. Uh."

"Spit it out!"

"Bumper wanted to meet for drinks?" Amy cowered to Aubrey's raised fist. 

"You snatched up the wrong girl because you wanted to get drinks with your boy toy?!" Aubrey said through gritted teeth.

"No?"

"Get out. Get out of my sight before I break your ankles."

Amy nodded and scurried out of the room.

Aubrie sighed and crouched down in front of the tied up girl in front of her. "What am I going to do with you?"

The girl said something but Aubrey couldn't understand with the gag in her mouth. She sighed again. "I'm going to remove the gag and blindfold. Don't scream. Not because people will hear you, because they won't, but because I'm getting a headache and I don't want to hear it. If you scream, I'll gag you again and shove you in the closet." The girl nodded. "Good."

Aubrey slowly pulled the tape off the girls mouth and pulled the rag out too. She then removed the blindfold and was taken aback by the midnight blue eyes staring back at her, but she collected herself quickly. "What's your name?"

"Beca."

"Beca. Ok, Beca. Here's the deal."

"Oh I think I've got a pretty good idea what's going on here."

Aubrey cocked her head to the side and pursed her lips.  _ This girl's got guts.  _ "Ok. Then what's going on?"

"You ordered your cronies to pick someone up. The Australian chick picked up the wrong girl. Pretty sure the conversation you two just had in front of me cleared up any confusion for me."

Aubrey nodded and smiled. "True. Ok. So what should I do with you then?"

"You're giving me a choice?"

"No. But I'd like to hear your ideas." Aubrey pulled a chair up in front of the girl.

"Well. Let's think about this logically. You can't just let me go, obviously."

"Obviously." Aubrey agreed.

"Killing me would be a messy situation. It's always a risk to kill anybody. Too many chances to get caught in one way or another. Forensic science these days is amazing."

Aubrey nodded again.

"You can't just keep me tied up here either."

"Oh no?" Aubrey asked in an amused tone.

"No. I guarantee people will be looking for me. Probably already are right now. Your friend took my phone and I'm sure turned it off. People know I never turn my phone off. That's going to send red flags flying."

"Oh yeah? And who's going to be looking for you?" Aubrey crossed her arms over her chest. This girl couldn't be more than twenty and looks like your everyday loner. Dark makeup. Dark clothes. Ear spikes. Tattoos. Doesn't seem like the social type.

"Well, right now? Probably my assistant. Maybe a couple of my lawyers. I was supposed to meet a client tonight so definitely him."

Aubrey furrowed her brows. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm a music producer."

"Ha! Ok, miss music producer. Well you can sit here and wait while I figure out what to do with you." Aubrey stood, clearly not believing her. She didn't need to sit here and listen to bullshit.

"Suite yourself. But if I were you, I'd at least turn my phone on and text my assistant. Tell her I met someone and am taking her home with me and to call off the meeting tonight. That would be believable. Happened before."

Aubrey looked down at the girl. "You're serious aren't you? What's your name? Your last name."

"Mitchell."

"I've never heard of a Beca Mitchell."

"No? Well then I'm doing my job correctly. I'm not one for the spotlight. I'd much rather have my artists be in it. Google me."

Aubrey scoffed. "Ok." She pulled out her phone and did just that. Her eyes went wide when article after article pulled up. "Shit." The girl was indeed a music producer. A Grammy winning music producer. And not twenty, but twenty seven. She looked back at Beca who was smirking at her. "What the fuck am I going to do with you now!"

"Well. You haven't really done anything to me. We can just say I came here for a visit. I don't know your name. Hell I don't even know where I am. Sure I know what you look like, but there are tons of pretty blondes around." Beca threw her a wink. "Just put the blindfold back on, get your friend to take me back where she found me and let that be that."

Aubrey stewed on this for a bit.  _ That doesn't actually sound like a bad idea. She doesn't know me. She has no idea where we are. She hasn't been hurt. What other choice do I have? _ "Ok. Fine."

"Or!"

Aubrey cocked her head to the side again. "Or?"  _ Is she crazy? I just agreed. _

"Or we can go with the story I told you to tell my assistant."

"What?" Aubrey was probably the most confused she had ever been in her life.

"You can blind fold me. Take me back where I was. We pick up my car. You follow me back to my place. Then you spend the night riding my face."

Aubrey choked on her own spit. "What?! Are you insane? Why the hell would I do that?!"

Beca shrugged. "You're hot. I'm hot. We could be hot together. You're obviously some badass boss of a gang or some shit. I'm a boss in my own right. Imagine that much power in one bed. It'd be epic."

"No. Absolutely not." Aubrey grabbed the blindfold and covered the brunette's eyes again.

Beca shrugged. "Suite yourself."

Aubrey gagged her after that. She couldn't hear anymore or she might end up changing her mind.

She went to the door and yelled out. "Legs!"

Stacie came rushing into the room. "Yeah, boss? What can I do for you?" Stacie winked.

"I sent Amy away and I need this girl dropped off. Here's the address. Take her inside. Make sure no one sees."

Stacie gave Aubrey a confused look but knew better than to question it. "You got it boss."

**X**

Beca managed to make it into her front door and let out a huge sigh as she pulled out her phone. "What a weird fucking night." She turned her phone back on and it immediately started vibrating. She rolled her eyes and ignored all the texts and just decided to call her assistant. 

"Beca! Where have you been?! You were supposed to meet Bieber at the club an hour ago!"

Beca rolled her eyes again. "Well hello to you too, Chloe! And I told you I didn't want that fucking meeting with that dueche."

"He's offering a lot of money, Becs! He just wants one song."

"I don't care about the money and I don't care what he wants. I never signed a contract with him and you lied to me about who I was meeting up until an hour before it was supposed to happen. Now you can deal with the consequences. I'll speak to you tomorrow." 

"Bec, wai-"

Beca hung up the phone and marched into her ridiculously large living room and plopped down on the couch. Her dog came up and put his head on her lap. "Hey buddy." She rubbed him behind his ears. "It was a super weird day today. I got kidnapped!" The dog whined. "I know right? Crazy!"

She sat there for a bit loving on the only one who had her heart at the moment. "She was super hot though. What's Chloe say all the time? 'Totes bangable.'" He gave another whine and then her doorbell rang. 

It was midnight she had no idea who would be at her door. She got up and made the long walk to her front door with Kronos on her heels. She swung the door open and a smirk slowly appeared on her face. "Well hello blondie."

"I had you followed."

"I didn't ask." Beca stepped aside and let the blonde woman in. 

"So were you serious?"

"You wait until you're here to ask me if I'm serious about fucking you?" Beca asked with an amused look on her face.

"Yes, well, I clearly haven't thought this through."

"Clearly." Beca slammed the door and then pulled the blonde down into a harsh kiss. She swiped her tongue across soft lips and as soon as the blonde opened her mouth to let her in, she picked the blonde up by the thighs.

Aubrey, who was surprised by the girls strength, wrapped her legs around the smaller woman's waist and was slammed against the wall as a thanks.

She did indeed spend the night riding Beca's face. 


	20. Too late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. Fair warning. This is angst. So sorry.

It was rainy and cold out. Like not pouring but enough to make you run for it when you're leaving your car. Dark clouds hung overhead but there was no thunder or lightning. The lodge had a huge house that Aubrey let everyone use for the reunion.

Aubrey looked out the window and saw Beca sitting on the porch picking at her shoe laces. She sighed and turned to Chloe. "I'm gonna go check on Beca."

Chloe gave a confused look but nodded anyways. "Ok."

Aubrey made her way outside and sat on the step next to Beca. She placed her hand on the shorter girl's shoulder and rubbed a little bit. "How are you feeling?"

Beca looked up and finally noticed who was sitting next to her and gave Aubrey a little smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Hey, Bree. I'm good."

"You sure? You're kind of sitting out here like an emo teenager." Aubrey smirked at her trying to lighten the mood.

Beca gave the same little smile. "Yeah I'm sure. Just clearing my head you know?"

Aubrey nodded. "I know. But did you have to do it where it's so cold?" An involuntary shiver hit Aubrey's body.

Beca rolled her eyes and pulled off her leather jacket and handed it to the blonde. "If you're going to sit out here with me I'm not going to let you catch a cold. You'd never let me live it down."

Aubrey smiled. "Thanks, Beca." Aubrey shrugged on the leather jacket and her nose was hit with the familiar smell of Beca. It smelled like her Chanel perfume and leather. Late night snacks and karaoke bars. It smelled like home.

"No problem." Beca looked back down and started picking at her laces again.

Aubrey struggled with what she wanted to say but finally let it out. "You know, I always thought you and Chloe would end up together again. You guys worked so well together."

Beca gave a dry chuckle. "Yeah, me too."

Aubrey nodded and looked out into the yard. "So how are you feeling about the announcement?"

"Well." Beca took a deep breath. "I'm currently sitting outside in this gloomy weather while the rest of our friends are inside celebrating. How do you think I feel?"

"Why didn't you two ever get back together?"

Beca looked her in the eye. "She never said she wanted to."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Did you ever ask?"

"Aubrey. Do you even know what happened when we broke up?"

Aubrey furrowed her brows in deep thought. "Actually, no. Chloe never told me. Every time I asked she would avoid the question. I mean you guys broke up before the USO tour and then that was it. That's all we knew."

Beca nodded and looked back at her shoes. "Yeah, uh. Well you know we got together when we moved to New York. It was good. Really good. But. I don't think I lived up to her expectations? Maybe? I don't know. Or maybe it was just the situation. Living with a roommate plus trying to start a new relationship is not easy."

Aubrey made sure not to interrupt so that Beca would continue. She just nodded to encourage her.

"Ugh it's so confusing. It didn't even start there to be honest. We liked each other my freshman year of college. But. We both thought she was graduating so we didn't see the point in starting anything and decided on friends. Then I happened to fall for Jesse's goofy ass and things were good. Me and Chloe stayed friends. There was always that tension but nothing ever came of it. Even if I had wanted to, I would never do that to Jesse. When we broke up and Chloe moved in with me and Amy, things just kind of spiraled. She told me that she wanted to finally give us a shot and I was more than happy to comply."

Beca took in a shaky breath. "I really thought we were good. Happy. It lasted a total of six months. She sat me down one night and said that she didn't think she was ready for this. For us. She wanted to focus on getting into vet school. She said that being with me was all consuming and it terrified her. I tried to be as understanding as I could. I was actually planning on proposing the next night on our usual date night." Beca chuckled and shook her head.

Aubrey broke with that. "What?" 

"Yeah. I mean I know it was only six months but i knew i loved her. More than anything. She was my best friend for so long, Bree. I trusted her with everything. I trusted her more than anybody in my life. I thought for sure we were going to spend our lives together. And I mean. I guess we still will in some ways. She'll always be my friend. So it just won't be the way I wanted."

"Beca." Aubrey rubbed the girl's shoulder again. "You have to say something. You obviously still love her."

Beca shook her head. "No. I made her a promise."

"What promise." 

"Two years ago, when she broke up with me, I promised her I'd wait." Beca took in a shaky breath. "I told her I understood and that I'd wait for her to be ready. I told her that if she wanted me back I'd welcome her with open arms. And if she ever gave me a sign that she didn't want me, that I'd let her go if that's what made her happy. She's been with Chicago for a year and a half. I still waited because she never really gave me a sign. I mean he was just a boyfriend, right? Something easy to take up some of her time. But I got the picture today. When she announced that after a year and a half with him she is going to marry him. I think that's a pretty good sign that she doesn't want me anymore."

Aubrey had tears in her eyes as she looked at the broken girl. 

"And so this right here? Me sitting out in the cold talking to the love of my life's best friend? That's me keeping my promise. I'm finally letting her go. I'll be ok because I have to be. I promised I'd let her go, and I can't break a promise to that girl. I have to pull myself together and be happy for her. Because she deserves happiness. And she doesn't deserve to lose a friend because that friend can't be happy for her. I just need a minute. I need to let this cold air cool my bones. I'll be ok, Bree. Just give me a bit."

Aubrey nodded and pulled the smaller girl into a hug that, surprisingly, the brunette returned. "Come in when you're ready."

"Yeah ok. Thanks, Bree."

Aubrey nodded and rose from the steps and turned around to head inside. When she finally looked up she saw Chloe standing there with tears in her eyes. Chloe's lip was trembling but didn't say anything. Aubrey gave her a sad smile and walked up to her and squeezed her shoulder. She leaned in and whispered in her best friend's ear so that Beca wouldn't realise that Chloe had been listening. "You were wrong. She did care. And now it's too late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are great.


	21. In the name of love part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. Apparently I'm not done with this story cuz I'm loving the Steca. So here's a bit more. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a little sexual, but this is Stacie. So come on.

Beca paced nervously along her living room floor. She was waiting for Bella and Stacie to show up. She had invited them over for a weekend that she actually had free. Her door was swung open and she smiled at the six year old that was barrelling towards her.

"Bec! I missed you!" Bella yelled and jumped into the older woman's arms.

Beca chuckled and hugged her tightly. "I missed you, sprout. I can't believe it's been a month since I've seen you in person!"

"You know that if she didn't have school I would've brought her with me to the show two weeks ago." Stacie strolled up to Beca's side and gave her a quick kiss on the temple. 

Beca closed her eyes and smiled with her girls surrounding her. "I know. So!" Beca put Bella back down and brought both girls into her sides. "We're ordering in tonight. I don't want to go anywhere. I want to keep you both to myself tonight."

Stacie gave her a fond smile. "You got it, DJ. Hey Bel, let's go get changed into pajamas."

Bella nodded and ran off to her room.

Stacie forcefully turned Beca's face towards her and crashed her lips into Beca's. She moaned and gripped the shorter girl's hair when she felt Beca's tongue slide across her lips. When she let her in, Stacie sucked greedily on the tongue offered. She knew this was a trigger for Beca and she definitely wasn't sorry.

Beca gripped Stacie's hips. Her fingers dug into the little bit of skin she could feel. She whimpered when Stacie let go of her tongue and felt the taller girls short nails dig into her scalp. "Fuck, Stace." She whispered out.

"Mmm. I've missed you." Stacie whispered against her lips. She removed her hands from Beca's hair and moved them to her back so that she could pull their bodies flush together. She kissed along the shorter girls jaw as she listened to her labored breaths. She made it to Beca's ear and ran her tongue along the edge and then pulled the lobe into her mouth. "I want to feel your tongue inside me so bad." She felt a shiver run along Beca's entire body.

"Shit." Beca pulled away a bit. "Slow down there, tiger. Bella will be down and I really need to talk to you. To the both of you."

Stacie pulled completely away and gave Beca a worried look. Tears stung the back of her eyes but she managed to keep them hidden. She didn't have as much luck with her voice. "What about?" Stacie was always a bit worried that she was in this more than Beca. She was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. They've been making this work for two years now. She's the happiest she's ever been and she was terrified to lose the one person who made that happen. 

Beca gave her an easy smile and ran her hand up Stacie's arm. "Don't worry. It's nothing bad. You'll like it." And then her demeanor changed to nervous. "I mean I hope you'll like it. You may not. I mean maybe this is a bad idea. Shit. I'm sorry. Can we just forget I said anything?"

Stacie relaxed quite a bit at Beca's nervous rambling. She gave the shorter girl a smile. "After that adorable rambling? Absolutely not." Stacie turned to look up the stairs. "Bella! Hurry up!" Stacie pulled Beca to the couch and plopped down next to her and threw her legs over the shorter girl so she couldn't escape. 

"I'm coming!" Bella's footsteps came tumbling down the stairs and into the living room. "Hey! I thought you were changing! Are we not having a lazy day?" Bella pouted.

Beca turned to look at her and smiled. "We are sweetie but I need to talk to you and your momma. Come sit next to her please?" Beca pried herself up out from under Stacie's legs as the other girl pouted that her trap didn't work. Beca chuckled and flicked Stacie's bottom lip. "Put that thing away. You're teaching our girl bad habits."

Stacie smiled as Beca got up and sat on the table in front of her as Bella took the seat she was just in. She loved it when Beca referred to Bella as that.

"What's up Buttercup?" Bella popped off.

Beca gave them both a fond smile and took in a deep breath. "Ok. So. This is probably going to be an awkward bumbling mess but just bare with me. I'm nervous."

Stacie cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brow, but she didn't interrupt. 

"Ok. So. You two mean the world to me. Like. So much. And I love it when you guys come over or I go to yours when I'm home. It's great, truly, but. It's not enough for me. I want more."

Stacie straightened up as Bella held her hand tightly.

Beca was nervously wringing her hands together as she looked at the girls in front of her. "I um. I love you. The both of you." She stood up and pulled two small boxes out of her jacket and then got down on one knee in front of both of them. 

Stacie had tears in her eyes and she was trying not to scream but then got confused when Beca turned to Bella and held her hand.

Beca cleared her throat as she talked to the six year old. "Bella. You're my girl, you know that right?" Bella nodded. "Good. But I want to make that official. But I don't want to do that without you being ok with it." Beca stage whispered. "Don't tell your mom. But I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Both girls on the couch chuckled after that as tears ran down Stacie's cheeks.

"I want you to be ok with it because I want you to be a Mitchell too. Whenever anyone sees a picture of you they always ask who you are. And I always tell them 'that's my kid.' But I'd like to make it official. If you'd like that?"

Bella nodded furiously as she hugged Beca.

"Ok ok good." Beca opened up one of the boxes she was holding and pulled out a beautiful white gold necklace out of it that had a heart charm on it that had  _ BM  _ engraved on it. "Now depending on what you said today. I was going to tell you that this stood for Beca Mitchell, you know, to remember me when I'm away. But since things went my way, I'm going to tell you what it really stands for. It stands for Bella Mitchell. To remind you that I love you forever and whether we share blood or not, you're my girl." 

Both Bella and Stacie were sobbing. Stacie was doing her best not to say anything because clearly Beca wasn't done.

Beca smiled at Bella. "But. There's something else. I need your help." Bella gave her a confused look. "In order for all this to happen, I need you to help me convince your mom to say yes when I ask her. You think you could put on one of your famous pouts for me and just stare at her for a bit?" 

Bella nodded furiously and then turned to her mom with the biggest pout on her face that Stacie had ever seen. Stacie laughed freely. "Oh my god."

"So." Beca turned towards Stacie as she flipped open the other box she had. It was a ring. It was a ridiculously gorgeous 18-carat flawless emerald cut diamond ring with a split shank. "What do you say, Legs? Marry me?"

Stacie burst out laughing and crying at the same time. She quickly pulled the shorter girl in for a kiss so that Beca didn't think she was rejecting her. Once she was done smothering her, she pulled back, tears still streaming down her face. "Yes, you adorable idiot. Of course! Yes!"

* * *

Hours later. After all the food was gone and Bella was asleep in her own bed. And after multiple rounds of celebratory sex, Stacie spoke up. "So." She said as she ran her fingers along Beca's naked torso. "How come Bella got the gooey speech? Not that I'm complaining. It was ridiculously cute. So friggin mushy. I'm just wondering."

Beca turned her head and gave her fiance a fond smile. "She's less intimidating."

Stacie laughed freely as the world's gift held her close.

"I love you." Beca mumbled in her ear.

"I love you too." Stacie kissed Beca's collarbone and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 

* * *

A month later, Beca was surrounded by family and friends. Her house was the fullest it's ever been. Her heart was thumping wildly as she watched Bella running around with her birthday girl sash on. Beca smiled widely as Stacie scooped her up and gave her a big sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Mom! Gross!" Bella belted out as her mom sat her back down, laughing loudly.

Beca felt a weight go across the back of her shoulder until the familiar feeling of an arm settled around her. She turned her head and saw bright blue eyes staring into her.

"I saw the ring." Chloe gave a genuine smile with just a hint of sadness in her voice.

Beca nodded and smiled back. "Yeah. I asked her a month ago. We're going to announce it after Bella's friends go home."

Chloe nodded and looked over at Stacie who was already watching her. She looked back to Beca. "You did good, Becs. She really loves you. I'm pretty sure if looks could kill I'd be dead right now."

Beca chuckled. "She loves you. She's just possessive."

Chloe chuckled back. "I know." Chloe took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I love you." She whispered out, not knowing whether or not she actually wanted Beca to hear.

"I know. I love you too. Forever." Beca gave a deep sigh. "But I am happy. And I love her too."

Chloe nodded and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Good. That's all I want." Chloe walked away after that.

Stacie came to her side minutes later and wrapped her in a hug. "Hey. You ok?"

Beca smiled up at her. "Of course." Beca pulled her down for a kiss. "You ok?"

Stacie smile and nodded. "Yeah. So. What'd she say?"

"That she loves me."

Stacie stiffened. "And what'd you say?"

"That I love her too." Beca held her tight as she tried to pull away. "And that I love you too, and that I'm happy."

Stacie relaxed. "Good." Stacie caressed Beca's cheek. "You're mine."

Beca smiled. "I am. And you're mine."

"Forever." Stacie leaned in and gave Beca a sweet kiss.

Beca slapped her butt. "Go get our girl. It's time for cake!"

Stacie rolled her eyes. "You're more excited about that than she is!"

"What can I say? My fiance makes a mean cake!" After that declaration, Beca felt all the eyes in the room on her and Stacie. They both turned to look at them.

"Your what?!" Aubrey screeched.

"Surprise?" Stacie grimaced as she said it. 

The screaming and squealing from the Bellas didn't stop for a good five minutes after that. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are awesome!


	22. Out of my league

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. For those of you who wanted Mitchsen. This is a continuation of ch 20. I purposely made sure it wasn't angsty! But it is kind of funny. Well to me anyways lol

Beca managed to make it back to New York in one piece after leaving the lodge. It was a hectic week and after Chloe's announcement she felt ridiculously drained. Chloe had acted weird towards her the next day. She was a bit more touchy felt than she had been the last year and a half and it was freaking Beca out. Needless to say, she was happy to be home. 

She dramatically flung herself onto her bed. "Oh, my old friend! How I've missed you!" She started twisting her body up into her blankets until she was in a cocoon. She sighed happily as her eyelids started drooping. 

She was almost asleep when her phone started ringing. "Noooooo!" She buried her head into the pillow to try and ignore the whaling of her phone. It finally shut off and she sighed in relief. Her relief was cut short as it started ringing again. "Ahhh! God damn it!" She got herself untangled from her blanket and snatched her phone off the nightstand. 

"What?!" She answered without looking at the caller i.d. 

"Well hello to you too!"

Beca furrowed her brow and pulled the phone away to look at the screen. She put it back to her ear. "Jesse?"

"Glad to see you still remember my voice." She could practically hear the goofy grin on his face. 

"Uh, yeah. I only spent four years with it grading on my ear drums. What's up? And how'd you get my number?"

"Aubrey."

"Aubrey? You talk to Aubrey? Since when?" Beca was even more confused.

Jesse chuckled. "No not really. But I happen to be in Georgia right now scouting for an orchestra an I ran into her. She said I should give you a call. Didn't give me any details. She was very cryptic. It looked like it pained her to say it."

Beca hummed. "Dude, I'm fine. Thanks for calling or whatever but I'm good."

"You sure? You know I care about you right? I'm sorry we didn't keep in touch."

"Yes I'm sure. And it takes two to tango, Jess. It's not all your fault."

Jesse sighed. "Yeah. But I do miss your sarcastic ass. I'm coming to New York next month. Think we could hang out? Maybe get coffee? Just as friends I swear!"

Beca chuckled. She knew he meant as friends. That ship sailed long ago. "Sure, Jess. Just text me, yeah? We'll set something up."

"Grool."

"Bye, nerd!" Beca hung up the phone before he could say anything. She quickly went to her contacts and pressed the call button in a very aggressive manner.

"This is Aubrey Posen."

"I know who it is, Bree. I called you." Beca rolled her eyes at the greeting.

"Beca! Hey!" Aubrey sounded nervous. "What a surprise! Miss me already?"

"Very funny, Posen. Why'd you sick Jesse on me?"

"Ummmm" 

Beca chuckled. "Calm down. I'm not mad. But I told you I'd be ok. I don't need a puppy to babysit me for a day."

Aubrey laughed. "I know. I was just worried you know. And then I saw him and it was just like a lightbulb went off."

"It's cool. Thanks for caring."

"Of course." Aubrey sounded sincere. 

"Alright well I was literally almost asleep when that asshole called, so now I'm gonna get back to that." Beca picked at the comforter still surrounding her.

"Ok, Beca, talk to you later?"

"Sure, Bree. Later." Beca hung up and cocooned herself back in her blankets. 

* * *

A month had passed since the lodge and Beca felt much lighter. She had been holding on to hope for so long that it actually felt freeing to let it go. She hadn't ran into Chloe since being back and it was quite nice not jumping with excitement every time the redhead texted or called her. Which seemed to be a lot more frequent than it used to be. 

She strolled into the coffee shop that Jesse had suggested meeting at and saw his goofy grin in the back booth. She walked up and plopped down into the booth. "Sup, nerd?"

He just kept his goofy grin on his face. "Me? I'm the nerd? You're the one that just said 'sup.'"

"Touche! So. What's up dude?"

"Oh nothing much. So. I heard about Chloe." He grimaced. "Sorry about that. But hey at least you have Aubrey right?"

Beca chuckled. Chloe being brought up didn't bother her. "It's fine, dude. I'm ok. And what do you mean I have Aubrey?"

"Hey, I'm not judging. Once upon a time I thought she was hot too. I'm just surprised Chloe doesn't mind. I mean I know you two aren't together but they're like best friends. I figured it'd be weird."

"Dude!" Beca was thoroughly confused. "What are you talking about? Me and Aubrey aren't together!"

"No?"

Beca shook her head vigorously. "No."

"Not even like talking about it?"

"Dude, no! What is your damage?" Beca chuckled. She had no idea where this was coming from.

"I'm sorry. Uh. I'm a bit confused."

"Uh. Yeah." Beca was trying not to laugh at the poor guy's confusion. "Me too. Care to explain?"

"Uh. Well it's just. When I ran into her she kept talking about you with like major heart eyes. And she was wearing your jacket. And like every picture she's posted lately she is in your jacket. I just thought. Plus she comments on and likes like everything you post."

Beca furrowed her brows. She forgot to get her jacket back. She didn't really mind. Which was weird because that was her favorite jacket. She's had it for years. "Wait, what?"

"I'm serious, Beca. Have you really not noticed?"

"Uh. I guess not? I mean I don't really use social media too much."

It was Jesse's turn to furrow his brow. "Dude, you post all the time. Instagram. Twitter. Hell even the random Facebook post."

Beca laughed. "Jesse. My PR team does all that. I can't remember the last time I got on any of those. Hell, I don't even know if I know the passwords."

Jesse ran his hands over his face. "Oh my god. This is so awkward. I really thought there was something going on. Well. At least now you know?"

Beca's eyes went wide as dread starting filling her.

"No! Beca! Don't you do it. Don't start freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out. I'm fine. Totally fine." Beca looked nervously around the shop.

"You're clearly not fine. What is it? It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal?" She screeched. "Jesse! It is a big deal!"

"Why? Because she's Chloe's friend?"

"No! Because she's Aubrey Posen!"

"So?"

"So?! Jesse! That girl is on like, a whole different playing field than us average folks. She's like. Super blonde. And tall. And pretty. And has perfect teeth. She's so damn graceful that it's sickening. She's like, super smart. Like run your own company smart. You're clearly wrong. She doesn't like me. Now if you had said she liked Stacie, then I could see that. Stacie's like up in her league. Bombshell type."

"Beca. You realise that you're all those things right? Well except the tall and blonde part." He smiled sweetly at her.

She rolled her eyes. "No, Jess. Just no."

"Well clearly you're attracted to her."

Beca scoffed. "Of course I am! Who wouldn't be? But I've never thought about actually pursuing anything with her! Like ever! Never even tried to think about it. Never once crossed my mind."

"But why? You got with Chloe. And I know you thought those things about her. Hell, you said them when we were together."

"Yeah, but Chloe was different!"

"But why?"

"Because. Well. Because. Well she kind of forced me to think about it I guess? Like. She approached me! So I knew that I had a shot you know? So I allowed myself to think about it I guess? Shit, dude! I don't know!"

Jesse chuckled. "Relax, Beca. I'm not telling you to go run off and marry Aubrey Posen. I just thought you already knew. It's pretty obvious."

"But she's never said anything. You're wrong dude. End of discussion."

"No. Not end of discussion. Did you ever stop to think maybe she's intimidated by you?"

Beca furrowed her brows again. This conversation was highly confusing. "Me? Why would she be intimidated by me?"

"Hmmm. Well I don't know. Maybe because you're so sarcastic that it's charming. You're really pretty. You sing like your life depends on it. You bleed music. You're incredibly sexy when you dance, which was surprising even to me. You have like, the biggest heart even though you try to hide it. You're incredibly loyal. Like almost to a fault loyal. Shall I go on?"

"Please don't." Beca's face was buried in her hands and her ears were painted red. She looked up and took a deep breath. "Thanks for the coffee, Jess. This was. Well. It was something."

Jesse chuckled and shook his head. "You're something else Beca Mitchell. I'll text you later?"

"Yeah. Yeah sure." Beca said as she left the booth.

* * *

Beca was pacing her living room. It had been two days since the whole Jesse ordeal. She had done a few things. First, she got access to all her social media accounts and found out that Jesse was right. Aubrey does like and comment on everything. And also that her jacket has made it's appearance in quite a few of Aubrey's pictures lately. And she also came to the conclusion that, yes, she is attracted to Aubrey. In a very real way. The only question was, what to do about it. Should she say anything? Would it make it weird? What if Aubrey was just a good friend and really liked her jacket? 

"Get yourself together, Mitchell. This isn't high school. It's not that hard. Just ask her. Hey dude, so. Are you into me? Is that like a thing? No. No don't say that. Ugh!" Beca flung herself on the couch and let out a deep sigh. Her phone started ringing and she looked at it sitting on the table in front of her as if it were a million miles away. 

She begrudgingly sat up and answered her phone. "What's up, Chloe?"

"Hey, Becs! So. Question."

"I may have an answer."

Chloe chuckled. "Aubrey is coming up tonight for a conference and we were wondering if you wanted to meet up for dinner with us tomorrow night? She's staying with me and Chicago so we thought we could all go out. Plus I haven't seen you in a bit and I need my Beca fix."

Beca could practically hear her wink and she rolled her eyes. She really didn't need this. "I don't think that's a good idea, Chlo. Rain check?"

"What why?" Chloe's voice broke. "Becs. I miss you. I thought we were good."

Beca sighed. "It's not that, Chlo, I promise. We're good. It's just. Uh." Beca was trying to figure out how to explain that she couldn't be there without actually telling her ex and best friend that she might have a kind of crush on her other best friend that she's pretty sure is mutual but doesn't actually know because she hasn't talked to said best friend. Beca's own brain was a jumbled mess after all that. "Let me think about it, ok?"

Chloe sighed. "Ok. Text me, ok?"

"Sure, Chlo" Beca hung up and fell back into her couch.  _ Suck it up, Mitchell. You are a grown ass woman. _ She picked her phone back up and pressed the call button with conviction. 

"This is Aubrey Posen."

Beca chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Hey, Bree."

"Hey, Beca!" It sounded like she was in a car. "Oh shoot. Wait hold on. Chloe's calling."

"Wait no no." Beca sighed as the line muted. "Shit." She sat fidgeting while she waited for Aubrey to get back on the line. She finally heard it click back over.

"Beca? You there?"

"Yeah." Beca sighed. "Yeah I'm here."

"So. You can't make it to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Well." Beca squeezed her eyes shut trying to prepare herself for what she was about to do. "That's what I was calling about actually. "

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Uh. I was wondering. I mean if you're ok with it. I mean if you even want to. I mean. Shit. Hold on." Beca pressed the mute button and stood up and started pacing and wringing her hands out. "You can do this, Mitchell. It's just a date. Hell she'll probably say no. Suck it up. If she says no, just say you were kidding! And then like hide for at least a month. Yeah. Yeah you can always back track. It'll be ok. Even if she shuts you down. I mean. She probably will but that's ok. You're expecting that. Just get it over with so you can find out where you stand."

Beca stopped pacing and marched back over to her phone. She picked it up and went to press the mute button again when she realised it wasn't even on. "Shit!" She quickly hung up without saying anything and shoved her phone into her couch cushion. "Nope! That didn't happen! It didn't! And no one can tell me otherwise!" Her phone started ringing again. It was muted by the cushions but it still made her scream.

She decided to ignore it and marched into her bathroom to wash the terrible events of today away. 

When she got out half an hour later, she felt much more calm. Finally ready to deal with the shit storm she probably caused, she dug her phone out of the cushion and grimaced at the amount of missed calls, texts, and voicemails she had. She checked the text messages first.

**Aubrey: ** Beca. Answer your phone.

**Aubrey: ** please?

**Aubrey: ** please, Beca? I'm not mad I promise.

**Aubrey:** Beca, answer your damn phone!

**Aubrey: ** this isn't funny! I just got to Chloe's and I'm about to leave just to go bang down your door.

**Aubrey: ** ok. You asked for it. This is your fault.

Beca's eyes went wide as she realised what was happening. "Shit!" She hadn't even had time to get dressed yet. She was still in a towel with sopping wet hair. No make up. "Oh god!" She went to rush to her bedroom but she heard banging on the door. She bowed her head when she heard the yelling.

"Mitchell! Open the damn door! I know you're in there! I swear I'll break it down!"

Beca groaned and trudged over to the door and threw it open. "Please don't break down my door. I have a security deposit on this place." There was a strange look on Aubrey's face. Shock? Anger? Confusion? A mixture of all three? Beca wasn't sure. She never got much of a chance to learn Aubrey's faces. What she did notice though, was that Aubrey was wearing her jacket. 

"Hey." The blonde said, a bit more timid. "You were in the shower." She stated matter of factly. 

"I was." Beca stepped aside so that Aubrey could come in. Which she did very slowly. Once she was all the way in, Beca shut and locked the door, never taking her eyes off the blonde next to her.

"Did you mean what you said?" The blonde was fidgeting. Which was a weird sight for Beca.

"I did yes." Beca took a deep breath. "But look Aubrey, I get it ok. You're not into me like that. It's totally fine and doesn't have to make things weird."

Aubrey cut her off. "So. You didn't want to ask me to make Chloe jealous?"

Beca furrowed her brow and looked at her like she was a Martian. "What?! No! Of course not!"

"Well you can't blame me for thinking that, Mitchell! You've never exactly shown an interest." Aubrey was in a defensive/accusatory stance now.

Beca scoffed as she tightened her fist around her towel. "Oh yes I can! I'm not like that and you know it! I've never once tried to make Chloe, or anyone for that matter, jealous! And I was never interested in you because I never let myself be! I had no idea that you were even into girls! And you're like so far out of my league it's not even funny!" Beca was mad now.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "First off. That's on you for just assuming I was straight! And secondly, what the hell are you talking about I'm out of your league? You are literally a sexy as hell, smart, driven, multi Grammy winning music producer/artist! You are the fucking top standard!"

Beca was breathing hard. "Why are we yelling?!"

"I don't know!" Aubrey slammed Beca into the door behind her and crashed their lips together. 

Beca moaned as Aubrey's tongue traced her lip. She forgot her surroundings and placed her hands in blonde hair, short nails digging into Aubrey's scalp.

Aubrey hissed and kissed down Beca's jawline. Then she felt something slide down her legs. She looked down between them and saw that the brunette's towel fell. Aubrey whimpered as she looked up into Beca's eyes.

Beca smirked. "Oops?"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are great.


	23. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Not to toot my own horn but this one is like, so good. To me anyways. It is angst in the beginning but just hold out till the end ok?

"-so. After all of that. Stacie Lynn Conrad, will you marry me?" Beca was smiling sweetly. She watched as the love of her life cried with her hand over her mouth.  _ Happy tears.  _ She watched as Stacie removed her hand Beca's smile wavered and her heart started racing.

"I. No. No, Beca. I can't." 

Beca rose off her knees slowly. All of their friends weren't even looking at them anymore. Beca was trying to control the lump in her throat. "Um. Yeah ok. It's too soon, right? I mean we've only been together for two years and we've only lived together for six months. Now's just not the time, right? That's ok."

"Beca, no. I-" Stacie shook her head vigorously. "Why did you do this? I don't get it."

Beca furrowed her brows. "What do you mean? I love you, that's why. Babe it's ok. It can still be a good night. All of our friends are here to celebrate our second anniversary with us. Let's have a good night."

"That's not why they're here, Beca! I invited them over for a movie night! Why the hell would I invite them to an anniversary celebration?"

"It doesn't matter, Stace we can still have a good night."

Stacie sighed and shook her head. "Beca, I need you to go."

"What? Stace, I live here too you can't just ask me to leave because you need space." Beca turned to their friends who were still inspecting the floor. "Guys could you maybe just head out. I'm sorry I wasted your time." All of them started looking up at her. Some even took a few steps towards the door.

"No. No, I want them to stay and for you to leave."

"Stacie. This is my house too, you can't just make me leave." Beca was so confused. She had no idea what the hell was going on. "We don't have to fight just because you said no. We can still make this work."

Stacie was visibly starting to get mad. "Ugh! Why can't you take a hint! I don't want to make this work! We are twenty years old! You're talking about settling down and having kids and building a life when I'm still trying to figure out who I am! We clearly want two different things! And I can make you leave. My dad bought me this house. It is in my name! The only reason we are living together is because you lost your job and couldn't renew your lease!"

Beca's ears were burning from embarrassment. "Ok. I lost one job! I had plenty more gigs lined up. And I told you that I would just find a cheaper apartment but you told me to move in here!"

"Because you needed help! I'm not just some asshole who's gonna let you move to the shitty part of town because you couldn't stay where you were!"

"Babe. I. I'm so fucking confused right now. What the hell is happening?" Tears were swimming behind Beca's eyes.

"I'm leaving you, Beca. That's why they're here. I told them what I was going to do and asked them to come over for comfort." Stacie had the decency to look a little guilty. 

Beca looked at their friends. Well, apparently, Stacie's friends. "You guys knew?" They all looked a little sheepish. "For how long?" None of them answered.

"A couple weeks." Stacie answered for them.

Beca gawked at them. "I thought you guys were my friends!" 

A sandy haired guy stepped forward a bit. "We are your friends, Beca. But. Stacie's family. We've known her forever. We couldn't betray her like that."

"No, but you could've at least told me not to buy the damn ring, Gabe! You helped me pick the goddamn thing out a week ago!"

Gabe looked at Stacie and grimaced. "I was gonna tell you, Stace. But I thought you might change your mind and I didn't want to ruin her surprise if you did."

"It's cool. You've always been a closet romantic." Stacie turned back to Beca. "I didn't want to have to do this in front of them, Beca. But you wouldn't go outside with me when I asked you to. You just kept rambling and got down on one knee."

Beca smiled at the floor and chuckled.

"What? What's so funny?" Stacie asked starting to get confused herself.

"Nothing. I just told you this would happen. Like two months after we met, remember? You kept asking me out, and I kept turning you down. I think you thought it was a game. I told you that you'd just end up leaving. I told you I didn't want to lose any of you. I had literally just moved here and all of you guys took me in as one of your own." Beca looked up at all of them with a sad smile. 

Then she turned to Stacie. "And I told you I didn't want to risk it. I lost my own family because I wanted to follow my dreams instead of going to college. I thought I found a place. A family. You finally convinced me to let you in. I believed you. God, I believed you. I should've known better." Beca sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Well maybe you should've went to college. My dad would never let me marry you anyways. You're not going anywhere. You're literally living gig to gig."

"Maybe that's a little harsh." A pixie cut blonde spoke up.

"Well, it's the truth, Ash! Someone needs to tell her! She spends hours day and night hunched over her laptop and it hasn't gotten her anywhere!" Stacie turned back to Beca. "You're either mixing, working a temp job, or playing at random dinky clubs for barely a buck! I'm sorry to be the one to squash your dreams, but you're the one who moved to LA without a damn plan! You just thought everything would work itself out! You're a dreamer, Beca! And dreamers don't get anywhere! I'm going to be a doctor! And you wanted me to marry you? Are you insane?!"

By this time Beca was hollow. Her face was blank and her heart wasn't racing. Tears were no longer falling down her face. Beca pulled the ring back out of her pocket. And pulled Stacie's right hand into her own and placed the ring in it. "Keep it. Sell it. I don't even care." Beca turned and headed for the hall.

"Where do you think you're going? I told you to leave!"

"Well I kind of need some stuff, Stacie! I wasn't exactly packed for the occasion!" Beca slammed the bedroom door shut behind her. 

Stacie turned back to her friends. "Was that too harsh?"

They all said in unison "yes."

"But she wouldn't have left otherwise! She would've convinced me to try! I just can't do it anymore!"

Gabe came forward and pulled Stacie into a hug. "I know sweetie. I know you love her. I know you would've said yes if your dad hadn't threatened to pull you out of college. And if you had told her the truth, she would've tried to convince you to let her stay. This is for the best. This is your future we're talking about. Your dream. It may hurt now. But it'll get better."

All of her friends knew the real reason for the split, so they all piled around Stacie and hugged her tightly. As they pulled away, Stacie saw Beca heading to the front door. "Beca-"

"Save it." Beca slammed the door as she left. 

Stacie fell to her knees sobbing. "She hates me."

Ash spoke up this time. "Probably. But she also loves you. If you're meant to be, you'll find each other again. Once you're done with school, your dad can't hold anything over you."

Stacie scoffed as she wiped her tears. "She will never trust me again. You have no idea what it took to get her to trust me two years ago. Just to go on one damn date with me. And now she has no one here. No one to lean on. No support."

"You'll just have to tell her the truth of why you did it. She'll understand. She's a smart girl." Her other friend Mike piped in.

"You guys don't get it. She's never going to believe a word that comes out of my mouth. And when I'm done with school? Six years?" She scoffed again. "That girl is the sweetest, most caring person I know. The next person she's with is going to fall head over heels like I did and they'll be married with kids by then. No I made my choice. And now I have to live with it."

* * *

The club was packed. Bodies were rubbing against Stacie as the music pounded. She was swaying to the beat when a voice appeared in her ear.

"Let's go back to VIP. I need some shots!"

Stacie turned and smile at the blonde. "You got it!"

Stacie led her girlfriend up the roped off stairs and was greeted by the rest of her friends. "Dr. Conrad! We need to get two ccs of tequila in you, stat!"

Stacie rolled her eyes. "You guys are ridiculous! I've missed you so much! This last year was crazy! I'm officially a doctor!" All of her friends started squealing and her girlfriend gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

The waitress came by and got their drink orders as they settled around the seats. The VIP area was much quieter. Better for conversation. "I can't believe you're finally a doctor. I'm so proud of you!"

Stacie smiled sweetly at her girlfriend. "Thanks, Bree. This last year was so rough. The residency kicked my ass. But I'm done!"

Gabe plopped down on the other side of Stacie. "So what now Dr. Conrad? Any offers on a position?"

Aubrey smiled at her to encourage her to spill the beans.

Stacie smiled back. "Actually, yes. I got the offer to stay on at UCLA medical in the pediatric division!"

"No way!" Ash screamed. "That's what you wanted!"

"I know! It's so great! Thanks for coming out tonight guys. It means a lot."

Gabe smiled fondly at her. "No worries. Sorry everyone else couldn't make it. They wanted to."

Stacie sighed. "It's ok Gabe. You don't have to lie. I've been letting them drift away from me for years. You and Ash were the only ones stubborn enough not to let me go."

They all chuckled as Aubrey furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

Stacie sighed. "Uh. Well. Our group used to be a lot bigger. But. About seven years ago things started going south and with school and everything I pretty much pushed everyone away."

"Yeah." Ash pointed at Stacie. "But now there are no excuses! You better text back more than once a month asshole."

They laughed again but Aubrey was still confused. "Babe. We've been dating for over a year and you never told me about this?"

"Nows really not the time to get into babe. Let's just enjoy the night. Hey, is your friend still coming? The one you went to undergrad with? What was her name? Chloe?"

"Oh! Yeah. She's supposed to meet her girlfriend first and then she'll be up to meet us."

"Do I need to go down and make sure she's on the list?" 

"No no. Her girlfriend got her on there." Aubrey was digging her hole and she knew it. Chloe warned her not to tell anybody who her girlfriend was but she had a hard time keeping anything from Stacie.

"Really? Who's her girlfriend. We had to pull some serious strings to get in here tonight. My dad had to call in favors."

"The DJ." Aubrey's hand flew over her mouth. "Shit! I wasn't supposed to say that! Please act cool guys and don't ask her about it! She was very specific!"

"Your friend is dating DJ Waste?!" Gabe shouted and squealed. "Oh my god! That's insane! You have to get her to get Waste to meet us."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Even if she did agree to meet you, she'd do it in her mask! I don't even know who she really is! It's not like you'd actually meet her."

"Yeah but I could still say I shook hands with a multiple Grammy winning music producer and the most sought after DJ on the planet! I think that's enough!"

"Ok ok. Can we all calm down? I haven't met Chloe yet and I want to make a good impression on her. She's Bree's best friend so let's all just chill!" Stacie got in between her girlfriend and best friend. 

Ash piped in. "I just want to see how hot this Chloe chick is. She must be smoking to trap a top star like that."

"Oh she's very pretty." Aubrey took a sip of her cocktail.

Stacie cocked an eyebrow at her. "Oh really? Have something to share babe?"

"Well. I mean." Aubrey looked around nervously. "Uh. I mean we used to date. For like a year or whatever."

Stacie scooted away a little bit. "You used to date? And you're best friends with her?"

"Well yeah. We dated our sophomore year of college. But then my parents found out and they were super rude to her. And since my parents didn't approve I ended it. But we stayed friends."

Stacie's face fell. "How?"

"What do you mean how?"

Gabe and Ash cleared their throat. "Uh. We're gonna go dance." 

Stacie ignored them. "How did you remain friends? How did that not ruin your friendship?"

"Uuummmm. Well. I mean we had mutual friends. And I tried to be as nice about it as possible. I didn't want to hurt her but my family means everything to me. I just told her the truth. That my parents didn't approve and I wasn't willing to lose my family over a relationship. We both cried of course. It was hard, but we made it through. Why?"

"Nothing. It's nothing. I'm glad you were able to work it out."

"Yeah. She's awesome. You'll love her! I swear babe we're just friends. She's been with her girlfriend for like five years." Aubrey smiled genuinely at her. 

Stacie tried her best to school her features. A very pretty redhead was sneaking up behind Aubrey with her finger over her mouth. Next thing Stacie knows, this redhead is tickling her girlfriend's side and the blonde is screaming.

"Chloe!" Aubrey jumped up and out of the way of the touchy redhead. "Why are you like this?! One day, you're literally gonna give me a heart attack. And then what will you do?"

"I will laugh at your funeral." Chloe deadpanned.

"Shut up you jerk!" Aubrey pulled Chloe into a hug.

Stacie couldn't help but smile at the two. She stood up and stuck out her hand once their embrace was over. "I guess your Chloe?"

Chloe slapped her hand away and Stacie almost got mad until she was pulled into a tight warm hug.

"And you're Stacie! Bree has told me so much about you! Congratulations on completing your residency!"

Stacie couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's genuine enthusiasm. "Thanks! Yeah it's great! But Aubrey here landed her a pretty spot in the law firm of her dreams!"

"Oh I know!" Chloe turned and smiled at Aubrey. "She's such a go getter! I mean obviously! Snatching up a bombshell like you!" Chloe threw Stacie a wink.

Now normally Stacie didn't have a problem with flirting back, but she felt a little awkward flirting with her girlfriend's ex. So she gave a timid smile and an awkward laugh.

Chloe's jaw dropped and turned to Aubrey. "You told her! Bree! Now she's not gonna like me and be all awkward! I told you not to tell people!" She said jokingly and gave Stacie a little elbow in the side.

Aubrey took that statement completely wrong. "I didn't mean to! We were just talking and I said you were meeting up with her first! Then they asked how you were getting up here because she's spinning tonight and then my brain got all jumbled! I swear I didn't mean to!"

Chloe's smile faded. "What are you talking about?"

"Your girlfriend. What are you talking about?"

"Aubrey! You didn't!" Chlie started slapping her shoulder. "She was going to come up and meet you finally! She won't be able to now that your friends know! Shit! She won't look at her phone until it's too late! Shit shit shit!"

"Until what's too late?" A voice said from behind them.

They all turned around. "Uh hey. I'm Beca." Beca said looking at Aubrey. "You're Aubrey right?" She stuck out her hand to shake the blondes.

"Uh. Yeah. Hi. Uh. Wow you're really pretty."

Beca laughed nervously as she shook the blondes hand. "Uh thanks? I think?" Beca turned to Chloe who looked like she saw a ghost. She strode up and kissed her cheek. "Hey babe. You ok?" 

Chloe nodded but didn't say anything.

Beca turned to the other girl with them. "Hi I'm-"

"Beca?" Stacie whispered out.

Beca dropped her hand. "Stacie." She didn't ask. She knew exactly who was standing in front of her now. "Well. This is sufficiently awkward."

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes. I am thinking about turning this into a Bella squared. What do you think?
> 
> And if I do that I will explain how Beca and Chloe got together and how Aubrey and Stacie got together. It would be more in Beca's POV.
> 
> And I'll explain Beca's DJ name


	24. Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. This is the idea I got off the chat I made on my Tumblr. If you saw it you'll know which one.This is Steca all the way. Takes place junior year. Enjoy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3k wordsish

"No she's not. I'm pretty sure I would know." Stacie scoffed. 

Chloe looked at her incredulously. "Really? You think you would know better than me?"

Stacie narrowed her eyes at her. They were currently sat on the couch in the Bella house having a debate on all of the Bella's sexualities. The only sexuality not in question was Cynthia Rose. She made her's pretty clear. They had made it all the way down the list and only had themselves and Beca left. They were on Beca. "Are you doubting my knowledge of all things sex?! I don't think I've ever been more offended."

"Stacie." Chloe rolled her eyes. "Beca is so not straight."

Stacie scoffed again. "She dated Jesse for a full on year and has never hit on me. Totally straight."

"I didn't say she was a lesbian, Stacie. It doesn't have to be one or the other."

Stacie glared at the girl. "I know this! But she never flirts with girls. Like. Ever."

"Have you seen her flirt with any guys? No. Because she is incredibly awkward." Chloe gave Stacie a sly smile. "Trust me. She's not straight."

Stacie was starting to get annoyed. "Just because you're best friends with her, doesn't mean you know her best. She's my best friend too. Trust me. She's straight."

It was Chloe's turn to get offended. "Stacie. I promise you, she's not straight."

"But how do you know!"

"Well I think the fact that her face was between my legs a week after she dumped Jesse gives me a pretty big hint!" Chloe's hand flew over her mouth. "Oh shit." She mumbled.

Stacie's eyes grew three sizes. "What?!" She whispered harshly. "Are- are you guys together? She broke up with Jesse a year ago! Have you been together for a year?!"

"What?" Chloe was so confused. "No! I mean. Beca is great. Don't get me wrong. But. We're not into each other like that. I mean. Kind of? I guess? Like of course she's hot but, I don't know, I think we just work better as friends."

"And. What does Beca think?"

"I don't know." Chloe shuffled nervously. "We haven't talked about it. We've only hooked up a few times. And not at all recently. It was a few parties and we both had an itch to scratch. It's not that big of a deal."

Stacie scoffed. "You know, for someone who claims to be Beca's best friend, you sure don't know her very well."

"Says the girl who thought she was straight!" Chloe jumped from the couch to glare down at Stacie.

Stacie jumped up too. "At least I know that Beca doesn't just sleep with people she's not into!" 

That seemed to shut Chloe up. Before Stacie could take her down another notch the front door swung open.

Beca eyed the two serious looking girls suspiciously. "Uh. What's going on here?"

"Nothing!" Chloe and Stacie replied in unison.

"Ok. Whatever you say weirdos. I'll be in my room if you need me."

* * *

A few nights later Stacie was laying on Beca's bed as Beca was at her desk on her laptop. Fat Amy was out again doing god knows what, so Stacie was soaking up her Beca time while the other girls were out.

Stacie was lazily scrolling through her Instagram when a picture of Chloe and Beca popped up on her feed. This agitated the taller girl. Ever since her argument with the redhead, the sight of Chloe really rubbed her the wrong way. "Beca. Why have we never banged?" Stacie's own eyes went wide. She had no idea why she said that. Luckily Beca didn't turn around. Probably just thought it was Stacie being Stacie.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Because we're best friends."

Stacie got defensive. "So are you and Chloe but you banged her."

Beca answered absentmindedly. "Yes. And now she goes around calling me killer. It's weird."

Stacie jumped up from the bed and pointed a finger at Beca's back. "So you admit it!" Stacie screeched. "You're not straight!"

Beca whirled around in her chair, wide eyed. "Dude, what?! Of course I'm not straight!"

Stacie frowned. "Why didn't you tell me. I thought we were best friends."

Beca looked at her like she was crazy. "Stace. We are best friends. I didn't think I needed to tell you. I thought it was pretty obvious. I'm bi, dude. I haven't had to come out in a long time. Shit, most of the time I have to come out as not a lesbian." Beca chuckled.

Stacie furrowed her brow. "What?"

Beca laughed at the dumbfounded look on Stacie's face. "Dude. Was the plaid not a dead giveaway? Or the short perfectly kept nails? Or the combat boots? Or you know, the fact that Chloe and me eye fucked each other my freshman year. And then of course, actually fucked this year. Most people think I'm only into women. I have to let them know I'm into guys too. I thought you knew?"

Stacie's frown deepened. "But you never hit on me."

Beca softened but also chuckled. "Stacie. Are you actually offended that I've never hit on you?"

"Of course! I mean. What's so wrong with me that you're not attracted to me?"

Beca scoffed. "It has nothing to do with not being attracted to you, Stacie. I'm not blind."

Stacie scoffed and placed her hands on her hips. "I don't need you to placate me, Beca. Just tell me what it is. Is it my height? Is that what it is? Do you have something against tall people?"

Beca rolled her eyes at Stacie's ridiculous rambling. "Of course not, Stacie."

"Then what? What is it? Why aren't you into me?"

Beca's neck was burning. She was trying not to blow up. "Stacie. You are very attractive. It has nothing to do with your looks. Now please stop."

Tears burned the back of Stacie's eyes, which surprised the taller girl. "So. So it's me then? Like. My personality? Am I not bubbly enough for you? Do I need to plaster on a fake smile all day in order to get Beca Mitchell's seal of approval?!"

"Jesus Christ, Stacie! You're out of my league, ok! You're tall, and beautiful, and charming. You're smart, and tough, and confident. You go home with some new Abercrombie model or Victoria's secret angel after every party! How the hell am I supposed to compete with that? What am I supposed to say? 'Hey, dude. I know you have David fucking Becham on your arm. But do you want to ditch him to come roll around in my bed with me?'" Beca scoffed. "Right. No. I'm not an idiot. You're my friend and I'm not going to ruin that by making shit weird."

Beca breathed trying to calm down. "Which I now realize I have done. So if you don't mind, I have some serious sulking to do." Beca turned back around and threw her headphones over her ears.

Stacie stood there completely dumbfounded. "What the fuck just happened?" She mumbled. Before she could think about it, she was striding confidently over to Beca's chair. She flung the girl's headphones off and whirled her chair around.

"Dude! What the fu-"

Stacie cut the shorter girl off with a heated kiss. This wasn't Stacie's plan. She wasn't even into Beca. Right? She just couldn't stand seeing the younger girl talk about herself like that. She had to do something about it. 

Before Stacie could collect her thoughts and realize what she was doing, Beca was swiping her tongue deliciously across her lips. Stacie moaned and sucked the girl's tongue into her mouth. Beca tasted like Big Red gum and sexual tension. It was exhilarating. She sucked the shorter girl's tongue like a popsicle and it made Stacie's core clench. She whimpered and straddled Beca's lap. Beca was quite the kisser. She felt slender fingers grip her hips, pulling her down to grind. She let out a breathy sigh as she tilted Beca's face away and started kissing down the smaller girl's jaw. She reached Beca's ear and ran her tongue along the edge. "Fuck, Becs. Who knew you'd taste so good."

The next thing Stacie knows she's being shoved off Beca's lap. As she scrambled to her feet she husked out. "Beca, what's wrong?"

Beca shook her head vigorously as she straightened out her clothes. "Go. You need to go. Now."

"What? Why? Beca, this isn't a big deal." That earned Stacie the deadliest glare she had ever received. 

"Stacie. If you don't get the fuck out of my room right now. Fuck. I swear to god."

Stacie scoffed. "Seriously? You're kicking me out? Like this? I'm wet as fuck, Beca!"

"Seriously? Are you serious right now? I've never heard a chick sound more like a dude in my life! Get the fuck out!" Beca screamed.

* * *

"Chloe. I need your help."

Chloe scoffed. "Oh. So you're talking to me again?"

Stacie rolled her eyes. "I'm so serious right now."

Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well. Come in then." Chloe stepped aside so Stacie could come into her room. 

Stacie strode in and plopped down on the redhead's bed. "I fucked up."

Chloe shut her door and turned around to face Stacie. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Oh, don't stand there all judgy. You did the same thing."

Chloe raised both brows. "What are you talking about?"

Stacie gave her a questioning look. "She didn't tell you?"

Chloe's brows furrowed. "Who?"

"Beca."

Chloe straightened at this and went and sat on the bed with Stacie. "What about Beca?"

"Um. Well. I kissed her."

"What?" Chloe was trying to get the information to absorb into her brain but it wasn't quite sticking. 

"Well. Ok. So kissed her probably doesn't actually describe what happened properly. More like. I attacked her mouth with my mouth. And then her tongue. And then her jaw. And then h-"

"Ok. Ok! I get it!" Chloe breathed deeply. "Now. What exactly is the problem?"

"The problem?" Stacie scoffed. "Like you haven't noticed? She's been avoiding me for a week! She completely ignores me when I say anything to her outside of Bella related stuff. She doesn't text me back. She won't even make eye contact with me." Stacie heaved. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Ok. Stacie. You need to calm down. First off. Why did you kiss her?"

"I. I don't know. I had asked her why she never hit on me. And I kept nagging until she finally blurted out that I was out of her league."

Chloe scoffed.

"I know right! Like in what world is anyone out of her league?" Stacie didn't even catch what she said. "But there was something about the look on her face. I kind of just blanked. Next thing I know I'm sucking on her tongue."

Chloe cleared her throat and crossed her legs. "Ok. So. Do you like her?"

Stacie rolled her eyes. "Of course I like her. She's my best friend."

Chloe chuckled. "No, Stace. Like do you like her like her."

Stacie gawked at her. "No. Of course not. I don't like people, Chloe. I keep things simple. I hunt, kill, move on. That's it. I don't need any complications. Is she a friend? Yes. Is she hot? Yes. Would I fuck her? Absolutely. Do I want to be her girlfriend? No. Yes she's smart, funny, talented, broody, driven, loyal, and caring. And ok, she's got like, the sexiest voice ever. But. That doesn't mean I like her. And yeah, I like spending time with her. She doesn't pressure me to be anyone else. She doesn't expect me to be the sexy one. She just let's me be me. She doesn't make me feel weird about being smart. She'll sit and play Mario kart with me for hours. And she's got these really pretty midnight blue eyes. And oh my god, Chloe. The way she kisses. Jesus. I wasn't expecting that. Do you know when the last time I got that turned on from kissing was?"

Chloe gave her a coy smile. "I'm well aware of her kissing abilities." Chloe watched Stacie's nostrils flare. An idea sparked in her head. Chloe hummed. "She is quite talented with her mouth. Fingers too. I wasn't really expecting that."

Stacie's heart rate picked up and her neck turned red.

"She's definitely a lady killer. You know that's why I randomly call her killer right? Sometimes I get random flashbacks and then boom. Weak legs. My throat was so sore after each time. Luckily I already had my nodes removed otherwise that would've been a bitch." Chloe could see that Stacie was right on the edge but the taller girl seemed to be almost as stubborn as Beca.

Chloe wanted to roll her eyes but she kept up her little game. She raised her head to the ceiling as if she was in deep thought and moaned. "God, she's so much kinkier than I thought." Of course Chloe wasn't actually lying. Beca was quite adventurous. "One time, I was riding her face and she had her hands on my ass and snuck her thumb inside it. I was shocked at first. I never had anything up there before. But it felt so fucking good. I couldn't even be mad. Hardest orgasm of my life I swear-"

"Ok!" Stacie jumped up. "I didn't ask for details, Chloe!"

"What?" Chloe replied innocently. "You were sharing so I was sharing. I thought we were bonding."

Stacie scoffed. "Right."

Chloe laughed. "Oh my god. You're such an idiot."

Stacie glared. "Excuse me?!"

Chloe stood and grabbed the taller girl's shoulders. "Stacie. You like Beca."

"What?! No I don't!"

"Stacie." Chloe rolled her eyes. "That feeling you have right now? That's called jealousy. You're jealous. Because you want Beca. Just embrace it, honey."

Stacie's eyes fluttered around the room and she dropped heavily on the bed. "Oh my god. I like Beca."

"Yeah." Chloe nodded encouragingly.

"But. Oh my god, Chloe. She hates me! Shit! She tossed me out! Oh my fuck! Of course! The one person I want doesn't even want me! I was such an ass to her! Shit shit shit."

Chloe grabbed the girl's face. "Stacie. She doesn't hate you. She likes you too. She wouldn't have kicked you out if she didn't."

"What?" Apparently Stacie saw another head pop out of Chloe's shoulders. "Chloe. How does that even make sense?"

"Ok. So I know you think she wouldn't sleep with someone she didn't have feelings for. But Beca's not as innocent as people think she is. She already admitted she is attracted to you. She kicked you out because she does have feelings for you and she wouldn't have been able to handle it meaning nothing to you."

Stacie felt her eyes burning again. "What do I do? Chlo, I've never done this before. How do I fix this?"

"Well. Woo her." Chloe smiled.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"Look, Stacie. She thinks you don't want her. Prove her wrong. Stop having random hookups and woo your girl. Show her you're serious. It's as simple as that."

"Simple. Right."

* * *

It had been three weeks. Three weeks since Stacie's talk with Chloe and she had barely made any progress. On top of that, she was horny as fuck. She hadn't gotten laid in over the weeks. She was starting to lose her mind. She was trying everything she could think of. 

Beca was finally saying hi and bye to her again, but that was about it. Stacie left her flowers. Chocolates. She even tried randomly singing to her during practice. It was getting her nowhere. 

All of the Bellas were at a club celebrating making it through semi finals for the third year in a row. The club was packed and bodies were grinding all over the place but the music wasn't too loud to where you had to scream at each other. It was perfect. Stacie watched as Beca danced happily with the rest of the Bellas. Of course Stacie was out there too, but her focus was on Beca. She finally gathered up the nerve to pull Beca's ass into her front and grind behind her. 

Beca moaned as she felt sure fingers gripping her hips. She leaned her head back on Stacie's chest and husked. "What are you doing?"

Stacie leaned down and whispered in the girl's ear as seductively as she could. "Dancing."

Beca swirled around and threw her arms over Stacie's shoulders and grinded into her core which caused the taller girl into let out a long moan. But then Stacie felt big hands grip her waist and a bulge on her ass. She watched as Beca's eyes went blank and removed her arms. Beca spun away and walked off the dance floor. 

Stacie turned around to see who had interrupted her and Beca. It was some strong jawed jock who admittedly was very good looking. But he just wasn't cutting it for Stacie. Ever since she realized her feelings for her captain, no one else was getting it up so to speak. 

She pulled out of the jocks arms and went to find Beca, but there was a firm grasp on her wrist. "Come on, baby. Just one dance?"

"Gross. Get off creep." Stacie tried to pull away.

"Come on. Dressed like that and dancing like that. You know you're looking for some fun."

"Yeah, and you interrupted it you jackass, now let me go!" Stacie struggled. The guy wasn't getting the hint at all.

Next thing Stacie knows, the guy is on the floor holding his bleeding nose.

"When a girl says no, it doesn't mean try harder!" Beca said as she shook out her left hand.

Stacie was pushed over the edge. She couldn't control herself anymore. She grabbed Beca's arm and spun her around and crashed their lips together. Stacie felt like laughing and crying all at the same time. It felt like she was coming home and the shorter girl didn't even know what she was doing to her.

Beca pulled away. "Stacie, I can't."

"Please. Becs, please. I want you. I want you so bad. In every way. Not just for tonight. I've never done this before and I'm not saying I won't screw up ever, but I want to try. Please? Try with me? Please?" Stacie had never begged before in her life. 

Beca could see the sincerity in her eyes and felt a weight lift off her shoulders. She nodded. "Yeah. Yeah ok."

"Yeah?" A tear fell down Stacie's cheek.

"Yeah." Beca brushed the tear away and brought their lips back together.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are great.


	25. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey. So how about a little military one shot. Kind of angsty mixed with a bad ass Beca for good measure. Enjoy!
> 
> 2967 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW. This isn't too descriptive but just to be safe I want to put this in here. This could cause flashbacks as there are some descriptions of an ambush. Please if you are suffering from PTSD and are in need of immediate help Call 
> 
> 1-800-273-8255  
Press "1" if you are a Veteran.

"I. I don't want you to hate me, Beca, I just don't think this is going to work."

Beca tried to wrangle in her tears. "Yeah. Yeah I get it, Chlo. I don't hate you."

Chloe sat on the couch next to Beca. She placed her hand on her back. "It's not because I don't care about you. I do. I just can't go through this."

Beca gave a humorless laugh. "That's funny. Two weeks ago you loved me. Now you care?" Beca shook her head and stood up to get out the redheads grasp and started pacing the floor.

"Two weeks ago you weren't getting deployed, Beca." Chloe said sounding resigned. 

That stopped Beca's pacing. "It's not like I want to go, Chloe!"

Chloe stood up. "You're the one that joined the Army! You knew this could happen!"

"I joined the army to pay for college! I'm not like you! I don't have parents who throw money at me for whatever I want!"

Chloe scoffed. "Oh don't put this on me. You graduated a year ago!"

Beca shook her head and grabbed her hair. "I can't just quit because I graduated, Chloe! I signed a contract! I still have a year left before my IRR. I can't just go AWOL! You knew I was in when you pursued me! You know what. None of this matters. You're done. You don't want this. That's fine. You can go."

Chloe shook her head. "I don't want to leave like this. You're starting your pre deployment next week. I don't want this hanging over your head." She walked over to Beca and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Like I said. I don't want you to hate me."

Beca took a deep breath and looked at her ceiling. "I don't hate you. I've said that already. I just want you to go."

Chloe nodded and took a step back. "Could. Could I write you while you're gone? Send you packages maybe?"

Beca shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea. I'd rather you didn't."

Chloe frowned. "Why?"

Beca looked at her in disbelief. "Because I'm in love with you, Chloe! Why would I want the constant reminder that you're out there moving on when i'm in the sandbox? What good would that do me?" Beca shook her head. "No. You want to leave? Fine. I'm not going to try and stop you. I won't force this life on anyone. But I want a clean break. I deserve at least that."

Chloe nodded and looked down at the floor. She refused to cry. This was her choice. "Yeah. Yeah you're right. Um. Can I come see you off at least? At the ceremony next week."

Beca gave her a pointed look. "No uh. My parents will be there and I don't really want to have to explain why we're not up each other's asses. It'll just make them worry. They don't need that." She took a deep breath. "Just. Uh. Take care of yourself, Red."

Chloe nodded and sniffled. "So. Um. Will I see you when you get back?"

"You don't get to do this."

"Do what?" The tears were really burning the back of Chloe's eyes now. "I'm just asking as a friend. I don't see why we can't be friends. I get that right now it's hard and that's why you don't want me to write or anything but by the time you get back we should be good right? We could be friends?"

Beca sighed. She just wanted Chloe to leave so she could break down. Last week she got her deployment letter, and this week her girlfriend leaves her. "Sure, Chloe. If I come back we can hit up the coffee shop or something."

"When." 

"What? I don't know. In a year?" Beca was confused.

"No." Chloe shook her head. "You said if you come back. It's when you come back. When you come back we'll get a coffee." That earned Chloe a little grin from Beca.

"Sure. When I come back, we'll get coffee." She sighed. "Now please go."

Chloe nodded and finally a tear fell. "Yeah. Bye, Beca." She hurried out the small girls apartment before more tears fell. As soon as she got down the hall she collapsed against the wall and started sobbing.

* * *

"Good to see you back, Mitchell! How was your r&r?" SFC Assand clapped Beca on the back.

"It was good. A nice two weeks away out of this shit hole. My dad tried to cram Christmas, Thanksgiving, and my birthday into one day." Beca chuckled.

"Of course he did. Well. Only three months left then you're on your way back for good. We do have a convoy op in two hours. We have to head over to the FOB on the north side of the ridge to drop supplies. Also. General Posen is riding with you."

"General Posen? Why is he here in country? And why is he riding in a supply convoy?"

"That's above both our pay grades, Sgt Mitchell. Just get your squad ready and have your PMCS done in an hour. Conrad is going to be your A driver this run. Third squad is rolling too."

Beca nodded and decided she knew what she needed to know. "You got it. See you when we get back."

* * *

"Well well well. Look who decided to bless us with her presence." 

"Shut it, Conrad, before you find yourself back at PFC." Beca strolled up to her hummer and started PMSC on her squad's vehicles. 

"Oh! Someone has her panties in a twist. I thought for sure you'd get you some lady lovin when you went home. What, did Chloe have a ridiculously long period or something?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "You know we broke up, Stace. I didn't see her when I went back."

Stacie stopped her checks. "What? Oh come on! That girl was crazy about you. She only left because she was scared. You should've called her up."

Beca shook her head. "I finally decided to check her facebook. She's with Chicago."

"Walp?! The sick call ranger who got out of deployment by breaking his own ankle?" Stacie fumed.

"We couldn't prove that, Stace. But yes. That same one." 

"What?! But how? How do they even know each other? He only became company commander two months before we left. And then 'accidentally' broke his ankle."

"Dude." Beca sighed. "If I knew that, I'd tell you. But I don't. I am glad that Captain Abernathy came in though. She's so much more competent than that douche."

Stacie gasped. "Sergeant Mitchell! Did you just disrespect your commanding officer?!" 

Beca rolled her eyes. "Actually. No Specialist Conrad. I didn't. He's no longer my commanding officer. Not while we're in the sandbox anyways."

Stacie chuckled. "Well. That's too bad about Chloe. I thought she had good taste. Walp though? Nope. Threw that right out the window."

Beca smiled at her. "Thanks, Stace."

"Any time, midget. Any time." Stacie clapped her on the back.

* * *

"So Sergeant Mitchell, how long have you been in?"

"Uh. Almost six years, General." Beca yelled over the roar of the motor.

"You planning on goin for life?"

"Uh. No. I plan on completing my six then doing two IRR. No reup for me." Beca looked over to her A driver. "Specialist Conrad, you awake over there?"

"Of course, sarg." Stacie answered back. She knew Beca was trying to avoid the General's questions.

"That's too bad." General Posen spoke up. "I've heard good things about you."

Beca nodded. "Than you, sir."

Next thing they know, the radio is filled with chatter. "IED IED!" Comes over. The hummer two spots ahead rolls on it's side and smoke fills the air. Gun shots and screaming are filling their ears.

Beca went on autopilot. By the end of the fire fight, Beca has pulled Stacie and General Posen to the side of the vehicle. Her gunner, PFC Swanson is still hanging from the shoot dripping blood into the back. 

Smoke filled the air but Beca could hear the choppers hovering. She hears the medics calling out saying that Swanson is wounded, but she knows that he's dead. She's pretty sure the bullet that hit her fractured her shoulder but luckily she's left handed and can still shoot her M4. Stacie was lying next to her unconscious along with General Posen. 

"Over here!" Beca called for the medics. "Bring the kit!" Beca ignored Posen. He was knocked unconscious by a butt stock to the face when he wouldn't stop screaming. Stacie was shot in the thigh and lost a lot of blood. Beca was trying to hold pressure on it with her right hand but she could barely put pressure on it. She knew she couldn't set her weapon down until they were out of the kill zone. 

The pain was starting to make her dizzy. She was trying to hold on to Stacie's leg. She saw figures running towards her through the smoke and then everything faded to black.

* * *

"Hey sunshine! How you feeling today?"

Beca rolled her eyes as she sat up in her bed. "I'm fine, Stace. You don't have to check on me everyday."

Stacie smiled and sat on her bed. "Today's not just any day. Today your being awarded the DSC. Can't have you being late." Stacie patted her leg. "Posen is giving it to you. His nose is all healed up from where you hit him. I wonder if he's mad about that?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "I don't even know why they're doing this. They're forcing medical retirement anyways. What's the point?"

"Well. You didn't want to reup anyways. So now you get a monthly check and can just take your time figuring out what you want to do."

Beca nodded. "Yeah yeah. I'm so lucky. Even though I lost a lot of my range of motion in my right arm." Beca scoffed. "I have to take my shirt off all weird now."

Stacie snorted. "I'd love to see that! But no. Seriously. I haven't actually thanked you yet. I would be dead if it weren't for you. That applies to most of our squad and Posen. That's why you're getting this. You may not want to admit it, Beca. But a lot of people get to see their families again because of you. So thank you."

Beca's face was red. Compliments made her extremely uncomfortable. "Yeah yeah. Let's do this thing."

"Perfect. I had your dress uniform pressed. It's in your living room."

* * *

The ceremony was extremely embarrassing but it was finally over. Beca thought the worst part was behind her but now the families of the people she was in the ambush with were coming up to her. She was shaking hands and smiling awkwardly through their thanks. Finally Stacie came to her rescue. 

"Ok, Beca. We're almost done. Then you can go home and play Skyrim."

"Almost done?" Beca whined. "What now?"

"Well. There's a ridiculously gorgeous blonde who would like to meet you. Please! I really want her number just do this one thing for me!"

Beca rolled her eyes. "You're lucky you're cute." Beca rolled her shoulders. "Alright. Let's do this. Last one."

Stacie waved a pretty blonde over. And the girl strode over quickly.

"Hi! My name is Aubrey Posen and my dad said you saved his life."

"Uh." Beca wasn't sure how to respond.

"Oh. Don't worry about her. She's a little stunted." Stacie spoke up confidently and winked at the woman.

Aubrey chuckled. "Well. Is it alright if I take a picture with the woman who saved my dad's life?"

Beca nodded. "Uh. Sure."

Aubrey pulled out her phone to take a selfie when a facetime call came through. "Oh shoot. Just a sec." The blonde answered the call quickly. "Hey I can't talk right now."

"Beca?" The friend spoke.

Beca was wide eyed staring at the blondes phone. 

Aubrey looked between the phone and the brunette. "You guys know each other, Chlo?"

"Um. Uh yeah. Yeah. She's the ex I told you about."

"Oh!" Aubrey rushed out. "Well. She's also the soldier that saved my dad's life. Apparently a lot of others as well."

Chloe's voice caught. "Where'd she go?"

Aubrey looked around and sure enough the brunette was gone. "Uh. I don't know."

"Can I come in? I was just calling to let you know I was here but I think I should come in."

"I don't know, Chlo. You said it was a pretty emotional break up and this day is to celebrate her. I don't want to ruin it." Aubrey fidgeted. 

"I'm coming in!" Chloe hung up.

"Shit." Aubrey mumbled and went towards the entrance. 

* * *

Beca was done with today. So done. She quickly made her way towards the exit with Stacie on her tail. "Not now, Stace. I don't want to hear it. I just want to go home." Beca burst through the doors and ran straight into a body. "Shit! I'm so sorry." She helped the girl up. Of course the girl was Chloe.

"Beca! Are you ok?" Stacie rushed to her and threw her arms around her. 

Beca struggled out of the embrace. "Im fine, Stace." Beca rubbed her shoulder.

Stacie pushed Beca's hand away and started rubbing it for her. "You have to be more careful. You're still healing, Becs." Beca let out a moan when she hit the sweet spot. Stacie chuckled.

"Are. Are you guys together now?"

Beca's eyes went wide but before she could answer Stacie spoke up.

"And what's it to you if we are? Since you left Beca for being in the Army and then turned right around and started dating Captain America." Stacie glared at the redhead.

"What? What are you talking about?" Chloe questioned.

Beca scoffed and pushed Stacie's hand off her. "Doesn't matter. Come on, Stace. I'm ready to go home."

Stacie nodded and shoulder checked Chloe as she passed. "So you playing Skyrim all night or we watching Buffy?"

Beca chuckled but before she could answer she was interrupted again.

"Beca, wait!" Chloe jogged up to them. "What about that coffee?"

"What?" Beca looked at her like she was crazy.

"That coffee remember? We said we'd be friends when you got back."

Stacie scoffed.

"Yeah. Uh. That's not gonna happen. Sorry." Beca answered and then continued walking.

Chloe grabbed her shoulder. "Wait!"

"Ahhhh!" Beca fell to the ground with tears in her eyes.

"Shit!" Chloe exclaimed. "What happened? Are you ok?"

Stacie shoved her away. "No, you dumb ass! She just got reconstructive surgery on her shoulder two months ago!"

Tears sprung to Chloe's eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know!"

Beca seethed. "Of course you didn't! Because you weren't there. And now it's none of your business." Beca got to her feet. "Now go find Walp. I'm sure he misses you."

"Walp? You mean Chicago? How do you know about him?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "You do realize you never deleted me off Facebook right?"

Chloe's eyes went wide. "Uh."

"Yeah. So fuck off." Stacie pulled Beca away.

"No! No please!"

Beca whirled around. "What, Chloe? What could you possibly say?"

"Can we talk? Just for a minute? Alone?" Chloe pleaded.

Stacie stepped forward but Beca stopped her. "It's fine, Stace. That blonde is over there looking like she's about to throw up. Why don't you go see if you can get her number?"

Stacie gave her a worried look but nodded and left anyways.

Beca stared at Chloe. "Are you going to say something, or?"

"So. So you two aren't together?" Chloe asked nervously. 

Beca rolled her eyes. "Of course not. She's my best friend."

Chloe nodded. "I'm not with Chicago either."

"Ok? Good for you? I guess?" 

"I uh." Chloe cleared her throat. "I was using him."

"What?"

"Yeah uh. A few months after you left I went to your unit to see if I could get some info on you. They wouldn't tell me anything. I recognized him from one of your company pictures from before you left. I uh. I figured the only way I was going to get anywhere was by befriending someone else. But. He took it the wrong way and next thing I know we're dating. I went along with it because he was giving me updates on you. He thought we were just friends. But. After a while when I wouldn't sleep with him, he dumped me." Chloe scuffed her toe on the ground looking around nervously.

"Why didn't you just message me and ask?"

"You said you didn't want to hear from me. I didn't want to do anything to distract you. But I missed you so much and I knew I fucked up but i didn't know how to fix it!" Tears ran down the redhead's cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Beca. I never stopped loving you. Ever. And I understand if you want nothing to do with me. But if there is any chance. Any chance at all that you might want me back some day, let me take you to get some coffee."

Beca was looking at the ground trying to think. Of course Chloe took this the wrong way and she sniffled. "Ok. I get it. I'm sorry, Beca." She turned to leave.

Beca grabbed her wrist. "Wait."

Chloe's breath hitched and she turned around. 

"I. I'm not saying that I'm not still upset. Because I am. And I'm not saying it was ok for you to leave. Because it wasn't. But I understand why you did. That life is hard and isn't for everyone. But. I'm not in anymore. And if you want to get that coffee, I think I'd like that. If you're sure."

Chloe gave a blinding smile. "Yeah. Yeah I'm sure."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Just in case you were wondering. I made Aubrey's dad a little wimp because he was a shit dad for Aubrey and probably caused most of her issues. So. There lol.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. I wasn't sure if I wanted to post this or not. I've been in a dark place so this is straight up angst. If you don't like Chloe being the bad guy then dont read this. You've been warned.
> 
> It's short.

Somewhere in Beca's subconscious, she knew it would be like this. She was constantly fighting the thoughts off. If she allowed them to creep in, she knew she would crumble. But, as with most things, the universe had other ideas. 

Let me take you back a little bit. 

* * *

Beca and Chloe had been together for three whole years when Beca received the call. She was out on tour and had been away from home for six months. It was hard coordinating time to talk with her beautiful redhead but they were making it work. 

She had just got done with sound check and managed to take one step into her hotel room when her phone started vibrating. She smiled as she saw Chloe's picture on her phone requesting a video call. Naturally, Beca accepted.

"Hey, beautiful!" Beca said as she answered the call. She threw her stuff onto the bed and plopped down as she stared at the screen. "I miss you. How was your day?"

"Hey, baby! I miss you too! And actually, that's why I'm calling. I'm glad you were able to pick up. So as you know, Bree is going through that nasty divorce with Jesse so, I offered to let her stay here until she got back on her feet."

Beca furrowed her brow. "You did? Without talking to me first?"

"Well yeah. She's my best friend, Becs."

Suddenly another voice came over the line. "It's not just your house, Beca. And you're gone for another three months anyways. I'll be out of your hair before you even notice I was in it to begin with."

Beca suddenly felt like bugs were crawling all over her shoulders. She had been working very hard on her anger, but this was asking a bit much. "Babe. Can you please go somewhere where we can talk alone?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Bree, can you go wait in the living room for a bit?" Beca heard the door close. "Happy now?"

"Not really, no." Beca shook her head as she sat up in her bed. "You didn't even talk to me about it first, Chlo. You just sprung this on me. I get that she's your best friend, but how would you feel if you were gone and I told you that Stacie was gonna be staying with me until you got back three months later?"

Chloe scoffed. "That's not the same and you know it!"

"How is it different, Chlo? She's my best friend. How in the world is that different?"

"Because she flirts with you all the time! That's how!" 

Beca rolled her eyes. "She flirts with you too, babe! She literally flirts with everyone! I could see it being a problem if she showed me special attention, but she's literally that way with everyone!"

"I'm not arguing about this. Bree is staying with me and that's that. How was sound check?" Chloe tried to act as if she was calm but Beca could see the agitation written all over her face.

Beca wasn't sure what the hell happened, but she didn't want to fight with her girlfriend. They hadn't seen each other properly in months, and Beca didn't want to spend the little time they had over the phone fighting. She knew Chloe felt the same way so she sighed and let it go. "It. Uh. It was the same as every other time. I'm sure something will go wrong at the last minute and everyone will run around like it's the end of the world."

"Yeah." Chloe fidgeted. "Look, Becs, Bree just got here so I'm gonna help her settle in. Call me tomorrow when you head to the next city?"

Beca felt tears welling up in her eyes but pushed them down and cleared her throat. "Um. Babe, we just got on the phone. I miss you."

"I know. I miss you too, Becs, but it'd be kind of rude for me to sit in here while she's out there, don't you think?"

Beca felt the bugs crawling under her skin again. "Yeah. Sure."

"Don't be like that, babe." Chloe sighed.

"Like what? Irritated that my girlfriend, who I rarely get to talk to, is wanting to rush off the phone with me so she can go hang out with her bestie? Even though said best friend will be living with her for the foreseeable future? The best friend she used to sleep with in college?" Beca was doing her best to keep the tears at bay. She didn't have time to break down. "You know what? Doesn't matter. You do you. I'll text you when I can and I'll call you tomorrow. I love you."

Chloe looked torn but she still just nodded her head and said "I love you too." And got off the phone. 

Things slowly started going downhill after that. They talked less and less. Chloe's texts would take longer and longer to come through. This was Beca's first world tour but she would be damned if she was going to lose Chloe over it, so she called off the last month of her tour and jetted home to surprise Chloe and get back on track.

* * *

Beca had a smile on her face as she crept into her dark house. She had managed to make it to the liquor store in time to grab a bottle of Chloe's favorite champagne. 

She figured the redhead would be sleeping. Chloe had been taking in a lot of hours at the clinic lately. 

The smile slipped from her face little by little as she went through the house. It smelled different. She couldn't quite place it, but the smell was off. She could smell the winter candy apple lotion that Chloe wore all year round, and she could smell the cleaner from the swiffer that they use on their floors, but there was something else.  _ Bree, and her nasty vanilla perfume. _ Beca rolled her eyes. 

She shrugged it off and started making her way through the living room. Her frown deepened. All of her vinyls were stacked on the floor instead of the bookcase they bought specifically for them. Instead, there were books and knick knacks on it. The bugs started crawling again. 

As she looked over the fireplace, she noticed that the picture that used to be of Beca licking Chloe's face while Chloe beamed at the camera, was now a picture of the Bellas after they won their first ICCA's. This time she felt tears build in her eyes as she furrowed her brow. Her stomach started to twist and she felt kind of faint. 

_ She's leaving me. I knew I should've turned down the tour. Aubrey has probably filled her head with so much shit. That girl never liked me. Fuck. _ With her shoulders hunched and the champagne dangling from her fingertips, Beca made her way upstairs to the master bedroom. She didn't even glance at the spare room that Aubrey was sleeping in. She made no time for the blonde. She just wanted to get to her girl. 

She put her hand on the knob and took a few deep breaths.  _ You can do this, Mitchell. You just have to win her back if she's decided on leaving. You can swear off ever going on tour again. Recording contract be damned, you won't lose her.  _ She took in another deep breath and straightened her posture as she pushed open the door. 

The next thing Beca knew, her hand was bleeding. She looked down at her hand in awe. She didn't realise her grip could be that strong, but apparently she smashed the bottle. She didn't move. Even when the yelling started, she just watched the blood leak from her hand.

"What the hell?! Who's there?!"

Beca saw the bedside lamp come on from Chloe's side of the bed, but the voice came from her side. She still didn't look up. She could see enough out of her periphery. "I uh. I cut my hand." She didn't even recognize her own voice. It was so hollow. She saw movement on the bed and heard voices but couldn't quite make them out. She was too numb. She made out "shit" and "Becs" and "clothes" but that was about it. She saw a hand come to her wrist and when it finally made contact everything snapped back into focus. 

She could smell the blood, hear the panic in Chloe's voice, feel the bile rising in her throat at the thought of where that hand had been. She ripped her hand away as soon as the thought came to her. She couldn't bring herself to look at the girl she thought she knew. 

"Becs-"

"Uh." Beca interrupted. She didn't want to hear any of it. "I'm gonna go sleep in the spare bedroom since it's not being used. Sorry to interrupt. I'll be out of your hair before you even notice I was in it." Beca couldn't help but throw Aubrey's words back at them. She turned on her heels and kept her eyes downcast as she left.

Chloe spoke up "Becs wait-"

But Beca closed the door behind her. She didn't even slam it. She wasn't even mad. Hell, heartbroken wouldn't even describe it properly. Her limbs felt like lava was flowing in them instead of blood. Hot as hell but slow moving. She could taste the bile in her throat. Her eyes felt like ice was trying to push them out of her sockets. And her heart? It was the worst of all. It felt like someone was holding it in their hands and squeezing. Not enough to squish it and kill her. No. Instead they were squeezing it enough to keep her on the brink of death. She felt it tugging, trying to come out of her stomach, sternum, and throat all at the same time. 

Her ears were ringing as she made her way back downstairs to grab her bags that she had left by the front door. She had completely forgotten about the cut on her hand until she grabbed a strap and screamed out in agony. She wasn't sure if the scream was for the cut or for her heart, but it made her feel a little better. 

She dropped the bag immediately and just stared at it for a moment until she heard someone running down the stairs. She looked behind her and saw Chloe running in the frilly pink robe. 

"Becs. Becs please just let me look at your hand?" Chloe asked with her hands raised in surrender. 

Beca finally brought herself to look Chloe in the eye. Those same eyes that used to fill her with happiness and warmth, now made her feel like she took a dive in the Antarctic. It was a relief really. It cooled some of the Lava burning within her. Now her limbs just felt like stone. "I'd rather you not touch me. I've changed my mind. I'm leaving tonight. Could you both please go to the spare room so that I can grab my things from the bedroom without having to be near you?" Beca said calmly. 

"Beca, please! Just let me explain. I don't want to lose you! You're my best friend!"

Beca let out a bitter laugh. "If you think for one second that I am going to forgive this in the slightest, I won't. You've lost me, Chloe. You falling out of love with me is one thing-"

"But I didn't-"

"Shut up!" Beca's chest heaved. "You falling out of love with me is one thing. I could live with that. Sometimes you just can't help it. But this? That's not what this was. You brought someone into our home. You started replacing my things with hers. You even brought her into our bed. If you wanted to be with someone else, you should've told me. It would've been hard and I probably would have fought it but eventually I'd get over it and hopefully still be able to call you a friend. But this? There's no forgiving this. You've made our bed. Now go lay in it." 

  
  



	27. Multiverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so super short. It just popped into my head and fulfilled my angst needs for the moment. I've taken some time off and I'm hoping this brings me back into the groove. It is angst guys. And ridiculously short. Like the shortest thing I've written. Sorry.

"Why am I not surprised to find you out here?"

Beca craned her neck to see Stacie standing in the doorway into the church. She chuckled and turned back to look at the beautiful willow tree in the distance. She had been sitting on the white step to the church for quite some time, made evident by the ache in her back. The tree seemed to ground her though, so she didn't dare move.

  
  


Stacie moved to sit next to her. "What cha thinking, glum bum?"

Beca let out a sigh. "About that conversation we were having last week after the bachelorette party."

Stacie scrunched her nose and brows. "Really? You're thinking about the multiverse theory after Chloe's wedding?"

Beca hummed as she picked at the flaking paint on the step. "Best time, don't ya think?"

"How so?"

"I don't know." Beca shrugged. "But that conversation has helped me quite a bit this past week. It's helped me accept things. Maybe even helped to mend some of the cracks, ya know?"

"Uh. No. Not really, no." Stacie chuckled nervously. Beca was strangely calm, and it was unnerving. 

"Well. As you know, I'm in love with Chloe. Have been for as long as I can remember. Obviously, nothing has ever come of it. But now? Now I know that in some other universe, some other time and place, Chloe's mine and I am hers. In some other place. It's me that just got married to that angel. It's my last name that she takes. It's me who's she's dancing with right now. In some other place, Chloe is in love with me too. And the thought that I have to go through this in order for the Beca in the other place to get that happy ending? That makes the heart ache worth it. Because I know that in some other place, I am blissfully happy."

Stacie feels a single tear roll down her cheek as she watches the tiny brunette get up and walk towards the willow tree in the distance. 


	28. When we fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a prequel to the chat I posted on my Tumblr. If you don't follow me my name on there is ALLITBB as well.
> 
> This is angst. If you know my angst you know what to look for. You've been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words 2499

Beca made her way off the plane and put in her headphones right away. Even before her phone actually turned on. It was five o'clock in the morning and she was not in the mood for people. 

As she strolled through the airport, making her way to the exit where her car was waiting, her phone finally came to life and it started buzzing with a trillion notifications. She furrowed her brows and stopped in the middle of the terminal. For it being so early there was still plenty of people in LAX. She looked around to see if maybe there was another terrorist attack, that would explain all the notifications. She didn't see frightened faces, but she did see quite a few people staring at her. But not in the usual way, right now it was in a pitying way and that irritated Beca further. 

She saw plenty of texts from Stacie. All telling her, in various ways, not to get on Twitter. Or instagram. Or on the internet in general. She didn't explain. Just said not to do it and that she'd be waiting at her house for her when she got home. Stacie was the only one who knew she was coming home early. She swore her to secrecy, but Stacie had the ring so...

This of course made her hop on twitter. She saw she was trending, which was weird because she wasn't out of town for tour. She was away for a couple of months getting another branch of her label opened up in Atlanta. She thought that would be the perfect way to pay back her hometown. Only hire and sign local talent. 20% of the proceeds from the studio going to local schools. She felt proud, but no one knew about it that wasn't close to her. She didn't want attention for it, she just wanted to give back to the city that helped make her who she was. She had already started a scholarship program for Barden, this just seemed like the next step. 

She started scrolling through all the shit she was mentioned in and started getting worried. It was all different variations of "poor Beca" and "fuck Chloe" which was concerning. Beca's fans tended to take things a bit too far. Someone probably found out that she was staying in Atlanta for two months and thought the worst. 

Chloe didn't mention anything though so this must've sprung up overnight. She's glad she decided to come home a month early. The people she hired for the Atlanta branch were far more adept than she figured they would be. She was trying to surprise Chloe with her early arrival, which seemed useful at this point since apparently she needed to smooth over whatever the hell was going on. 

She knew it was five in the morning, but if she were still in Atlanta it'd be eight in the morning which meant it wasn't too far of a stretch for her to be up, so she decided to call Chloe. 

It went straight to voicemail which means Chloe probably let her phone die again. Beca rolled her eyes fondly. She started walking again as she went through Twitter trying to find out what was going on. Finally she saw a link taking her over to an Instagram video.

It was dark at first, but the guy in the video turned on his table lamp.

**Video**

A half naked man child showed up on screen after he flicked on the light. He whispered. "Guys. You'll never fucking believe who I got in my bed right now." He didn't say a name, but he did slowly pull the blanket away from the sleeping face. "Isn't that nuts?" He covered her face back up and apparently left his bedroom so that he could speak normally.

"We hooked up last night. You think Mitchell makes her breakfast in bed? It's almost five in the morning. Think she'll be pissed if I wake her up with breakfast to go? Or should I try to have some morning fun before I send her off?" He looked around like he was thinking. "I think I'll go with option two."

He walked quietly back into the bedroom and propped up his phone. Probably to keep Chloe from seeing. He crawled back into the bed in only his underwear. He pulled the blanket away from the redhead and started kissing her neck.

Chloe mumbled. "Mmm. Let me sleep some more."

The guy chuckled and rolled off of her. He picked up his phone and left the room again. "Guess I'll try again in a couple hours." He winked at the camera. "Suck it, Mitchell. Your girl did."

**End of video**

Beca stared blankly at her phone. She was literally numb. Her hands were trembling so bad that she dropped her phone. That snapped her out of it a bit. "Shit." She picked it up from the floor, grabbed her bag, and quickly made her way out to the car. 

She didn't allow herself to think until she was in the safety of the town car.

"Where to, Ms. Mitchell? Home?" The driver asked.

Beca mumbled. "Yeah. Home."

It wasn't a long drive. Maybe thirty minutes. But it was enough time for Beca's numbness to fade and the pain to sink in. 

Chloe. Chloe, the woman of her dreams. Chloe, the woman she's been with for three years. Chloe, the woman she met five years ago and fell in love with immediately. Chloe, who she thought was going to be her fiance come the end of the day. Chloe cheated on her. Chloe was in someone else's bed. Chloe let the arms of someone else hold her. Chloe let someone else love her. Chloe let someone else touch parts of her that were decidedly Beca's. Chloe's lips were on someone else. Chloe's fingers trailed someone else's body. Chloe's teeth were in someone else's skin. Chloe wanted, no,  _ needed _ someone who wasn't Beca. 

Beca let out a violent sob that caused the driver to stop in the middle of the street. "Are you ok, Ms. Mitchell?"

Beca sniffled and scrubbed at her face. "Fine. Fine, Rob. Just get me home please."

Beca's heart was pounding and tightening at the same time. The tears just wouldn't stop. Her heart felt foreign. She had never felt quite like this before. She kept rubbing over her chest hoping to get it to stop. It didn't work. Instead she felt a bruise forming under her hand that caused her to wince. She thumped her head against the window and let the tears fall.

How could she do this to her? Chloe had promised forever. Beca spent two years in love with the woman before she gathered the nerve to say anything. She didn't want to be hurt. Once she confessed, Chloe flung herself at Beca and the rest was history. 

It wasn't always easy. They both had hectic schedules. Beca had just opened up her label and Chloe had just finished vet school. Slowing down for a new relationship was not on the table. But they made it work. At least Beca thought they had. She thought they were happy. Even when Beca went on a six month tour a year ago, they seemed happy. When Beca said she wanted to open the branch in Atlanta, Chloe seemed supportive. They talked as much as possible. Including yesterday. Beca didn't suspect anything. 

Suddenly their entire relationship flashed before her eyes. Was anything true? Did Chloe ever feel the way she claimed to feel? Beca felt used and dirty. Her skin felt itchy and her head was swimming. Chloe lied. Chloe lied about everything. She wasn't there for forever. She didn't only want Beca. She didn't love her. She didn't need her. She didn't want a life with her. She didn't want little ones running around with her. Chloe was willing to throw everything away for a tumble in bed with someone else. That meant something. It meant everything to Beca. 

Beca didn't feel the bile rising until it was too late. The vomit splattered across the back of the front passenger seat. "I'm so sorry, Rob." She sobbed through her fingers. 

"It's fine, Ms. Mitchell. Don't even worry about it. I'll get it cleaned up. We're here anyways. Would you like help with your luggage?"

"No." She mumbled. "I'm ok, thanks, Rob. Send me an invoice for the damages."

"Please, Ms. Mitchell. Just try to feel better. The service will get all this sorted."

Beca nodded as she got out of the car. She grabbed her bags and slowly made her way onto her large porch. She stood there with her right hand on the handle of her luggage, just staring at the door. 

Chloe had moved in with her right before her tour. Just over a year ago. This is the first time she's ever regretted asking her to. She doesn't want to open the door. She doesn't know if Chloe had time to wake up and make it home. Though why would she? She doesn't know Beca was coming home. Beca sighed and unlocked her door. As she passed the threshold she held her breath, trying to prepare for whatever lies inside.

She completely forgot about Stacie's text. When she made it to the living room, she saw the leggy brunette on the couch. She crumpled to the floor, sobbing, immediately.

Stacie strode over to her and fell on the floor with her. She pulled the smaller girl into her lap and kissed the top of her head. "Oh, Becs. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I don't even know what else to say. People suck."

Beca nodded as she sobbed into Stacie's shoulder. Stacie didn't dare try to move her. She had never seen Beca like this. They've been best friends since they were five years old, and she's never seen the girl so broken. She was there when Beca's parents divorced. She was there when her first boyfriend dumped her. She was there when she lost her v card to a girl and then the girl ghosted her. She's been through the worst of Beca's life with her, and nothing has ever broken the smaller girl like this. 

Beca went to speak, but she heard the front door open then close. She whipped her head in the direction of the noise as her heart pounded. She knew who it was. She could tell by the footfalls, and she really wasn't prepared. 

Chloe slowly made her way into the house. She needed a shower to wash the shame off of herself. She felt like vomiting and sobbing at the same time. But she couldn't do that. She needed to talk to Beca. She needed to tell her what happened before that guy tried to sell the story to a tabloid. She really wasn't expecting to see her girlfriend in Stacie's lap crumpled on the living room floor. "Bec? What are you doing home?"

Stacie mumbled in Beca's ear. "Beca, I don't think I should be here for this. I need to call Aubrey. I told her I'd update her."

Beca nodded but still didn't move. She just stared at her world. Her world that is now crumpled and shattered. Her world that she doesn't even recognize anymore. She had no energy. She couldn't move. Just stare. 

Chloe took a couple steps towards the girls. "Becs, what's wrong?"

Beca cringed away from Chloe and slammed her eyes shut. Willing the redhead to stay away. 

Chloe looked confused but stopped in her tracks.

Stacie turned Beca's face towards her. "Beca. I need to get up. I will be right in the kitchen. Just yell if you need me, ok?"

Beca nodded and started standing up. She refused to look at Chloe while she tried to steady her shaky legs. 

Stacie stood and went towards the kitchen. As she passed Chloe she put her hand on her shoulder. "I know you're human. And I know we all make mistakes. But you really fucked up here, Chlo."

Chloe furrowed her brows. "What are you talking about?"

Stacie sighed. "Where's your phone?"

"It's dead. I forgot to charge it last night."

They both heard Beca wince at the mention of last night, so Stacie just shook her head and made her way to the kitchen.

Chloe turned and looked at Beca on the couch. "Beca, what the hell is going on?" She sounded irritated, but she couldn't help it. She was really freaking out. There's no way Beca could know already. 

Beca thought she would scream. She thought she would throw things. But she didn't. She was too weak. She simply mumbled. "I know about last night."

Chloe's legs gave out and she tumbled to the ground sobbing. "Bec. Beca, I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. It didn't mean anything! I swear it didn't mean anything."

Beca looked up to the ceiling to try to stop the tears. "It meant  _ everything,  _ Chlo. Everything."

Chloe sobbed as she crawled to be in front of Beca. She put her hands on Beca's knees and felt a little hope when Beca didn't pull away. "Baby, please. Please look at me. I'm sorry. So fucking sorry."

Beca slowly looked down into bright blue eyes flushed with tears. She knew Chloe was sorry. She could see it written all over her body. But it didn't matter. She wasn't her Chloe anymore. "I think you should go, Chlo. I'm sure Stacie and Aubrey will let you stay with them. But I need you to go."

Chloe started shaking her head vigorously. "No. No no no." She crawled up Beca's body and started kissing all over her face. She could feel Beca weakly trying to resist, but she needed her to know that she loved her. She didn't want to go anywhere. When she finally landed on Beca's lips, she let out a sob when she couldn't feel Beca kissing back. "Please." She mumbled against her lips. "Please, don't do this."

Beca shook her head out of Chloe's reach. She didn't scream or yell still, but she made sure her voice was heard. "I didn't do this. And I can't do this right now. Please just go."

Chloe sobbed and crashed into Beca's chest. "Please, baby. Please. We need to talk about this."

"I can't, Chloe. Not right now. I need to think. I need time."

Chloe kept sobbing as she got off the brunette's lap. "But we will, right? This isn't it, right? This can't be it. We'll get through this, right?"

Beca shook her head. "I don't know, Chloe. I don't know anything right now."

Chloe nodded. "Ok. Ok, I'll give you space. But I'm not giving up here. I don't want to lose you, Bec. I need you."

That one set Beca off. "Get out! Get out, get out, get out!"

Beca heard the sobs as Chloe ran out the front door. 


	29. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guys. This is heart breaking. If you really can't handle angst do not read once it gets to April 14th. Im so serious. It broke my damn heart just writing it. Just. Be warned. Its super duper short. It starts out fluffy and kinda smutty but, it is very fucking angst at the end.

**December 2018**

Beca grunts as she's slammed into the closed hotel room door. "I can't believe we're doing this-" she hisses as teeth sink into her neck "-shit, Chloe."

"Mmmm." Chloe licks up the brunette's neck and then pulls her earlobe into her mouth. "Do you want to stop?"

Beca's shaking her head before Chloe can even finish the sentence. "Fuck no. I've wanted this for too damn long."

Chloe pulls back and smiles sweetly as she caresses Beca's cheeks. "Me too."

**Feb 2019**

Beca paces her room for the hundredth time. "Was it too quick? I mean. She said yes. Why is she late? I mean. We put it together fast, but that's what she said she wanted. She didn't want to wait."

Stacie sighes and stands up from her comfy chair andgrabbs the shorter girl's shoulders. "Calm down. She'll be here. She wouldn't miss this."

Beca was about to protest when the door opened and Aubrey popped her head in.

"She's here-" Aubrey smiles "you've got five minutes before you make an honest woman out of my best friend." 

Beca lets out a sigh as Aubrey shut the door.

**Xxx**

Beca was letting out silent tears as Chloe walks down the aisle towards her. She was doing her best to not breath too deeply or the sob would escape. When Chloe finally arrives in front of her, her trembling hands latch on to the redheads. "You made it." She whispered.

Chloe smiles sweetly as more tears fell. "Of course I did."

"Where were you?"

Before Chloe could answer the justice interrupts them. "Dearly beloved-"

**XXXX**

"I can't believe you were late to our wedding to help a duck get it's chicks across the street." Beca rips the shirt off the redhead before she slams her into the wall.

Chloe lets out a moan. "That's why you love me." She guides the shorter girls hand into her ruined panties and grinds against it.

"Fuck, Chlo." She plunges two fingers into her wife's pulsing heat. "You're so fucking ready for me."

"Always." Chloe moans as she grinds harder into Beca's hand. "I'm always ready for you, baby."

**August 2019**

"Holy shit. I mean. Holy crap. Wait, that's not better. Ummmm. I mean wow. Holy cow! Holy cow, Chloe! It worked! It worked the first time! They said this never happens! Holy shit!"

Chloe giggles as she watches her wife dance around they're home with the pregnancy test. "I know. I can't believe it. There's a little human growing in my belly! Bec, our baby is growing in my belly."

Beca begins to sob as she falls to her knees in front of her wife and presses kisses over the clothed stomach. "I'm going to love you until the end of time." Beca looks up into her wife's eyes. "The both of you." 

Chloe pulls Beca up to bring her into a searing kiss as her own tears fall. "I love you, Beca Mitchell. I've loved you since you called acapella lame."

Beca smiles. "I've loved you since the first time you said 'totes'." 

"I'm so glad we were both single at that reunion. And I'm even more glad that neither of us ran the next day. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Beca chuckles. "Well I know. A year ago we weren't even dating, and now we're married and about to have a baby. I'd say that's the exact definition of not being able to wait."

Chloe scoffs playfully and shoves her wife away. "Well now you don't get any of these goodies until after the blood test!"

"What! No! That's in like a week!" Beca drops to her knees releasing all of her drama skills. "Tell me how you want me to grovel and I will, love!"

Chloe rolls her eyes. "You're a dork."

**April 14th 2020**

"What?! What the hell do you mean I can't go in?! That's my fucking wife! She's having _ our _ baby!"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Mitchell. But, that's the policy right now. No one is allowed into the hospital unless they are in need of services. It's for everyone's safety." The nurse is clearly conflicted as she blocks the entrance.

Aubrey pulls Beca back. "Bec, she's just doing her job. They know what they're doing. Chloe needs to be here."

**April 17th 2020**

"I didn't have her long enough, Aubrey. She wasn't mine long enough. I didn't get to tell her I love her enough times. It's just not enough!"

Aubrey lets her own tears fall as she watches her second closest, well closest now, friend fall apart. "I know, Becs. But she was always yours. Always. And she knew. She knew you loved her fiercely. And she loved you just the same. And now. Now you have this beautiful baby boy who needs you. He's going to need you to tell him all about his Mama C. He's going to need to know where he got his eye's and that cute little nose. She needs you to keep her alive in your memories."

Beca sobs as she watches Aubrey lay her son into his crib for the first time. "I'm not her, Aubrey. I'm not as strong as her. She made me better. I'm not going to be good enough for him without her."


End file.
